I Will Guard Her with My Heart
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: Elizabeth Childs, a new addition to the security division is assigned to a rising star A.K.A. Hollywood's 'It Girl,' Alison Hendrix. Thank emotionalpanda for the contents of Ch. 26 - if it weren't for a certain one of her reviews... ;)
1. Ch 1: Alison Hendrix

"Please welcome our newest addition to the security unit, Elizabeth Childs. She worked previously as a police detective..."

Beth looked around at all the people in the room as the man spoke, all of which looked bored to death and quite simply, unimpressed and tried not to shrink back too much. She'd just joined the security division recently and they were not the friendliest bunch.

As a detective, she spoke to many of the people and they'd told her about these people. But she never thought it'd be so, well, lonely and quiet.

"As you all know, Gomez is retiring and as our newest member, Childs will be relieving our member with the most seniority from his job."

Beth tried not to pay attention to the barely audible snickers ripple throughout the room, but she wondered what brought them on. Was there something wrong with the way she looked?

The nervous woman's eyes flitted to her reflection in a window across the room, but didn't see anything unkempt. By the time she looked back at the group, they'd grown serious again and she felt that her opportunity to figure it out had passed.

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Childs?"

"No, Sir."

"Alright then. Carry on, everybody," he ordered and the whole room dispersed. Just as Beth reached the door, he took her by the arm and said, "Childs, you're going to need to stay back a few minutes while I brief you on the work that Gomez has been doing."

"Yessir," she nodded in understanding. He went to the back of the room and turned on a projector before flipping the lights off and Beth rolled her eyes at the melodramatic setup of the briefing. He pointed ahead for Beth to look and a woman's face flashed before her.

The woman's face looked familiar, though Beth couldn't place where she might've seen her. She had soft features that held a rawness that could not be artificial, despite the brilliant smile on her face. Her straight brunette hair and bangs framed her pale round face, which drew attention away from her petite body. It was then that the former detective realized she'd been holding her breath and then exhaled slowly.

"That is Alison Hendrix. She is Hollywood's 'It Girl' at the moment and the recipient of Gomez's protection. You're going to be taking over for him, so listen carefully."

Beth nodded to show her attention before he continued.

"She's got talent. She sings, she dances, she acts. A triple threat. That's why she's wanted all over Hollywood. Commercials, shows, movies—anything they could possibly book her for. Not to mention, she's beautiful. I'm sure even as a _woman_ _yourself_ you can see and understand that—"

Beth's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed at his comment, but she displayed no other reaction toward the statement.

"She's got an undeniable charisma, no matter where she is. So it's no wonder that everybody loves her. And by everybody, I mean _everybody_. Men, women, children, the old and the young, and..." he paused for effect. "_Psychos_."

"I see."

"She's had a stalker on her trail for almost a year now. We can't do anything about it because we don't know who the person is. But the upmost important thing is—"

"To keep her safe," Beth finished.

"Exactly. Gomez has been with the unit for many years, but only with Ms. Hendrix for a few years. The stalker sends her messages and random trinkets, nothing else. But the person is dangerous as the messages are threatening and the trinkets implicational. Gomez will tell you the specific details when he gets in later today."

**. . .**

"So. You're the newbie," the man yawned as he entered the room. "Boss told me to come meet you here. I gotta say... I didn't think you'd be so... _tiny_."

Beth held her tongue and refrained from giving him a dirty look. Instead she forced a friendly chuckle and an insincere smile.

"Well, you know what they say... It's always the little ones ya gotta watch out for," she replied with a pathetically sweet tone.

"Indeed," he answered flatly. "Alright look, Childs. If you came here to be a bodyguard or whatever, this ain't the job for you. So now's your last chance to bow out. Whataya say?"

"I'm staying."

"Suit yourself. Now, Childs, disregard everything you've been told. This ain't a bodyguard job, this's the job of a _servant_," he told her perfunctorily. "All the bitch does is whine and ask you to do coffee runs and shoe sale runs and dress pick-ups—all that shit. For all I know, she's sending the weird shit to herself. That's probably what she's doing."

Beth didn't know how to reply, so she kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"Your best times of the day are when she's alone, so try to maximize those. She'll drink herself into oblivion, which then leads to a peacefulness you will get to appreciate when she sleeps," he paused. "That's all you really gotta know."

"You're not even gonna tell me about the—"

"Nope. He hasn't made a move on her. He's a coward, it seems. All he can do is issue handmade threats and weird things or whatever. He's harmless. Just an over-obsessed fan, if you ask me. All celebrities have those. They're to be expected. If you can't take the heat, fuckin' retire."

"Gomez—"

"Look, that's it. This is my last day. Can't I just ride it out?" he complained, turning to face her for the first time. "Besides. I gotta clean out my desk."

Before she could say another word, Gomez left and she stood alone in the room, wondering just how bad trying to protect the woman could possibly be. She looked like a decent person from what she could see. No way could someone as innocent looking as that be so high maintenance. No possible way.


	2. Ch 2: Alison Abhors Adidas

"Ms. Childs, this is Alison Hendrix," a woman introduced Beth to the actress as she was being made up for a commercial. "Ms. Hendrix, this is your new bodyguard, Elizabeth Childs."

"Mm-hm," she replied absentmindedly as she looked to the ceiling as the makeup artist applied eyeliner.

"Your _new_ bodyguard," the woman reiterated.

"Yes, I got it the first time," Alison murmured, still not paying full attention to either one of them.

"You'll have to excuse her," the woman apologized to Beth. "She's not usually... _Well_, um... Anyway, I'm her assistant, Kathy. If you need _anything_... Your best luck is finding me."

"Will do," Beth replied with a side glance at the preoccupied woman. "Thanks."

"Sure," Kathy smiled and off she went. Beth stood around awkwardly until the makeup artist left too after telling the star she was all set.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my set?" Alison asked suddenly, as if she'd only just noticed Beth. "Where's Gomez?"

"I'm his replacement—"

"_Replacement_? I wasn't aware he was being replaced."

"Well he is and I'm all you have now," Beth told her, trying to keep her tone friendly.

"Why?"

"He wanted to retire, I guess."

"Oh."

"So, uh, what's the commercial for anyway?" Beth asked curiously.

"Adidas," Alison sighed. "Something I don't wear."

"You don't? I wear Adidas..." Beth told her.

"I can see that. Just look at you," Alison replied, her tone unreadable. Beth chewed the inside of her lip as her patience for the woman thinned. "I could go for a coffee..."

"So could I, but you don't see me announcing it," Beth promptly retorted before clenching her jaw shut in surprise at herself. She looked nervously at Alison, who was clearly offended.

"On second thought, I'm good..." Alison muttered before sliding off her chair and beginning to walk away. And while every fiber of Beth's being told her to let her go, she knew she had a job to do.

"Where are you going?" Beth sighed, dragging her feet as she followed the diva. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you—"

"Like a babysitter. Of course. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a baby."

"Could've fooled me..." Beth muttered under her breath so Alison couldn't hear.

"Why are you still following me?" Alison asked, clearly growing more irritated by the second.

"Because following you is _fun_!" Beth feigned enthusiasm and rolled her eyes as she continued behind the woman. "I have no life whatsoever and all I want to do is stare at the back of your head. It's a hobby of mine, you know."

"_Very funny_."

"Good to know you think so," Beth replied just as sarcastically. "Shouldn't you at least be familiar with the product you're selling?"

"Do you see the kinds of things they sell?" Alison asked incredulously, stopping her quick pace. "I don't do athletic wear. Not unless I'm at the gym."

"Okay, so pretend you're at the gym. That's what actresses do. Play pretend."

"I'm not putting on some dumb nylon black pants or whatever they are or a windbreaker," Alison argued. "Simple as that."

"Ms. Hendrix!" a man yelled for her. "You're wanted. You have to change."

"I told you I'm not wearing that," she replied as he came over in attempt to drag her to the dressing room. "Let _go_ of me."

"Find something she'll wear," the assistant hissed as she hurried by to help the man with the struggling star.

"_What_? _Me_? But I—"

"_Stat_," the assistant responded, ignoring her. Beth sighed and rolled her eyes again before following reluctantly behind the three of them. Before she knew it, she'd been shoved into the dressing room along with not only Alison, but an assortment of Adidas brand clothing and shoes.

"You can't force me to undress, especially not in front of _you_," Alison commented adamantly.

"Why? Who're you gonna call?" Beth asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "_Security_?"

This shut Alison up, which surprised the both of them as Beth dug through the clothes, doubtful of her luck in finding anything the particular woman would wear.

"You got any criteria for me to follow?" Beth tried. Alison crossed her arms and nodded silently. "What is it?"

"No athletic apparel."

"Helpful," Beth remarked snidely as she continued rifling through shirts and pants. "Alright. Let me be honest with you—"

"Oh boy."

"You look uncomfortable. And you probably wanna be comfortable, am I right?"

No response.

"And on top of all that, you got a _great_ ass if you don't mind me saying—which you probably do, but that's beside the point," Beth continued as she held up a pair of black yoga pants. "Try these on."

"But—"

"No buts except for yours filling these out. Understand?"

Alison nodded, deciding the woman meant business and she shouldn't argue any further as the bodyguard looked extremely pissed off. She dropped her pants and began putting the yoga pants on, and found that she liked the feeling of them. They were soft and comfortable, just as the woman had said.

"Alright. Good choice. I'll give you that," Alison admitted before crossing her arms. "Think you can go two for two?"

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Hendrix?" Beth asked, all enmity turning to competitiveness as she smirked at the star.

"Take it as you will."

"Alright. Take this," Beth replied, tossing her a pink tank top. "You'll look hot guaranteed."

"Guaranteed, hm? And if I don't?"

"Then you can fire me," Beth shrugged as she shooed her out of the dressing room.

"Alison! _Darling_!" a man exclaimed at the sight of her. His face soon fell as he uttered the words, "You look... like you're not wearing what I gave you... Why?"

"I—" she began.

"No matter!" he cut her off. "I love it just the same. Tell me, who is your stylist?"

"Actually—"

"You know what? Tell me later. Let's get through this commercial first. What do you say?" he asked as he guided her away. The assistant mouthed a thank-you to Beth before trailing behind them and making a motion for Beth to come along.

By the time Kathy and the former detective arrived, Alison was already in front of the camera and spouting the scripted speech that went with the commercial as she held a shoe at an unnatural angle so the brand label would face the camera as well.

"Because I, _Alison Hendrix_, love _Adidas_," she finished through a horrifyingly fake smile.

"Cut!" the man yelled. "I hate it. Not you, I mean I hate the last line. Somebody give me something good. I'm all out of ideas."

"Sir, there's not much you can do with the name Adidas..." a woman from the side piped in as she looked at Alison and the man.

"There must be something. Alison's name starts with A, Adidas starts with A. There's gotta be something that fits..." he looked at Alison and said, "You can take a five minute break if you want... We need to sort this out."

"I hate Adidas," she muttered as she went to stand by Beth. The former detective chuckled.

"Why say that when you could say..." Beth straightened her posture, plastered on a fake smile identical to the one that Alison had just worn and said, "I, Alison Hendrix, _abhor_ Adidas."

Alison smirked and nodded as she replied, "Yes I would say that. Too bad this isn't an anti-Adidas commercial."

"NO!" they heard the man shout before hearing a pen drop. "Absolutely not!"

"So, I hear you used to be a detective... And now you're stuck with me," Alison mentioned casually. "How is it? Do you hate it?"

"_Adore_," Beth remarked, her eyes brightening. "That's the word you should use. And get rid of the use of your last name. Just say, 'Alison adores Adidas."

"How the heck?" Alison wondered aloud in awe as she went over to the man and suggested the changes.

"Love it! You, Ms. Hendrix, are a genius."

"Actually—"

"Alright, folks! Let's do it!" he ordered and everybody rushed to their places. Beth shook her head and smiled, not minding in the least bit that the credit had gone to Alison Hendrix. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Ch 3: God, Help Me

"I want a hazelnut coffee with cream and sugar," Alison demanded. Beth rolled her eyes and waited for the assistant to get up to go get it, but Kathy didn't budge. "That means you, guarder of my body."

"I'm not here to do coffee runs—"

"Well you are now," Alison stated condescendingly. "So get me a hazelnut with cream and sugar. _Now_."

"You want a dozen of munchkins while I'm at it?" Beth asked dryly as she rose to her feet.

"Yes, that would be nice," Alison remarked, oblivious to the bodyguard's contempt.

"Not happening," she muttered as she left.

**. . .**

"It's cold," Alison commented as she wrinkled her nose at the taste of the cold coffee.

"_You're_ cold," Beth retorted before pressing her lips together out of anger at herself for such a remark. "Sorry."

"_Mm-hm_," Alison responded flatly.

"I... Whatever," Beth muttered under her breath. "Where's Kathy?"

"Who?"

"Your assistant. Where is she?"

"How should I know?"

"Just!" Beth stopped herself, as her tone had sounded venomous and she calmed herself down. "I'm going to go look for her. Alright? Just... Stay put."

"I'm not really allowed to go anywhere without you that isn't here so where the heck else would I go?"

Beth rolled her eyes and closed the door behind herself without another word.

**. . .**

"Kathy, I need to ask a favor of you," Beth said as she jogged to catch up with her.

"I need whatever you have on Ms. Hendrix's stalker. Gomez didn't give me shit."

"Oh I believe it," Kathy replied as she shook her head. "I'll send it right over to you ASAP."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of the devil, where is Ms. Hendrix?"

"In her dressing room," Beth responded. "But I'm going back there now so don't worry. She's locked in to keep any intruders out."

"Good to know you follow protocol."

"Hey, it's important."

"I'm glad you think so. Gomez—"

"Gomez seemed like a jerk," Beth admitted. "But it's Childs now. And I'm gonna get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do."

"I like your style. Keep it up and you just might get to Ms. Hendrix."

"Get to her?"

"Yeah. She's a tough one to crack, but once you do... You'll find it's worth it. It's the only reason I've stayed with her this long."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. She's a good friend to have."

**. . .**

"Alison?" Beth called as she unlocked the door and opened it. She took in the sight of the actress in her bra and underwear for a split second before turning around and closing her eyes as she mumbled an apology.

"What the eff are you doing in here?" Alison shouted shrilly as she stumbled around the room.

_Not ogling your body, that's for sure._

"I'm supposed to be in here!" Beth shot back. "What the fuck are you doing practically going commando!?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, this is a _dressing_ room. A room in which one gets dressed," Alison replied. Something was off about her, but Beth couldn't place it.

"Or undressed it seems."

"Eff you!" Alison shrieked as she held up a casual dress to cover herself. It was her mannerisms. They weren't as sharp and her voice wasn't as crisp.

"What the fuck do you have to get dressed for anyway?"

"Do you even know where we are right now?" Alison asked angrily, bringing her glossy eyes to meet Beth's.

"No because if _you_ hadn't noticed, _I_ fell asleep on the way here."

"Idiot!" Alison spat. "I'm doing an interview in a half hour."

"It takes you that long to get dressed!?" Beth retorted, her own tone rising. Perhaps her reaction wouldn't have been as explosive if she wasn't so attracted to the nearly naked woman standing behind her. Suddenly something clocked and Beth inquired, "Are you drunk?"

"Oh for God's sake!" Alison huffed as she turned the bodyguard around, ignoring Beth's question. "Look at me. Just _look_ at me."

Beth reluctantly opened her eyes and concentrated on not concentrating—too closely, that is.

"What about you?" Beth asked, looking at the wall behind Alison.

"I'm hideous! I haven't a thing to wear and I don't even have any makeup on yet!"

"Is it my fault you're not dressed and your makeup person isn't here?" Beth asked defensively.

"Yes!" Alison yelled, though both of them knew it wasn't. The actress was indeed drunk. Beth could smell it on her breath. She sighed and moved her gaze to the wardrobe behind the starlet.

"Let me see what you got," she muttered as she went over to look at each article of clothing more closely. She picked out a black dress and a mustard-yellow knit sweater. "There."

"And what makes you think—" Alison stopped as she looked over the outfit laid out before her. "Oh. I do like that..."

"Alright. So the clothes crisis has been averted," Beth breathed a sigh of relief. "Will you please put them on now?"

"Can't. I put my clothes on after my makeup. Wouldn't want to stain anything."

"God, help me..." Beth whispered for reasons unknown to Alison. The actress took it as an annoyed remark and gave her a dirty look.

"If you don't want to be in here, that's fine. Go stand outside for all I care."

Beth balked at the offer. Of course she wanted to stay in there with Alison. The woman was hot fully clothed and even hotter in her underwear. But the sight was making Beth think inappropriately and she didn't want to torture herself or disrespect Alison.

"I... I'm gonna go stand out there," Beth swallowed hard and nodded slowly, averting her gaze from Alison before making her way out. She breathed out heavily as soon as the door closed tightly behind herself and shook her head. Alison Hendrix was cute and hot. And as for Elizabeth Childs, well, she was screwed.


	4. Ch 4: Alina Coles is Gay!

"My manager's making me audition today," Alison whined to Beth, who was loaded like a pack mule as she carried the woman's various bags.

"Poor you," Beth flatly responded, adjusting a bag on her arm.

"She says it'll show another side to me. But I know I don't have that side."

"Oh? And what is this nonexistent side of you?" Beth asked. Alison didn't reply. Instead, she changed the subject.

"If you weren't a bodyguard or a detective, what would you want to do?"

"I don't know. Probably a professional con artist," Beth joked. Alison shot her a look. "Maybe do something with exercise? I like to run."

"Ew," Alison replied. "Don't you get all gross and sweaty? And sore?"

"Yeah. My dad used to say—"

"I don't care to dad used to say."

"He _used_ to say..." Beth started again slowly, despite Alison's rude comment. "That pain is just weakness leaving the body."

"That's stupid," Alison responded.

"_You're_ stupid," Beth retorted, yet another comeback she'd regretted. It did shut the diva up, but the bodyguard still felt bad. "Sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Okay I'm not. You wanna punch me or something? Or shave your head and come at me with an umbrella?" Beth joked.

"A-hole," Alison answered, but Beth saw her smile and that was enough for her.

"You know, you _can_ call me an asshole," Beth admitted lightly. "Don't worry, I can take it."

Alison shook her head and replied, "I don't swear. It's not ladylike."

"Ladylike?" Beth remarked. "Fuck ladylike."

**. . .**

"Congrats on landing the lead. First day of actual filming must be pretty nerve-wracking, huh?" Beth commented Alison as she walked alongside her in the show's studio. "What's the character's name again?"

"Don't you read the magazines or use the internet?" Alison asked. Beth rolled her eyes as this was typical Alison. Sure they'd have their nice moments, but Alison still lived with her head in the clouds.

"No."

"Alina Coles, your neighborhood kick-butt. College student by day, bounty hunter by night. Or something like that," Alison told her finally. "And don't congratulate me... My manager made me audition for it."

"Okay..." Beth commented.

"Coffee?" Alison responded. Beth growled in protest.

"_Please_?" the former detective reminded her.

"Coffee please?" Alison huffed.

"Fine..." Beth sighed as she went to get a cup.

"I want hazelnut with—"

"I know what you want," Beth told her irritatedly. "You've made me go on this run three times already."

"Just checking."

"_Mm-hm_."

**. . .**

"Alison, I have your—" Beth stopped as she walked in on a motionless Alison on the floor near the couch in her dressing room. "Shit."

Beth put the coffee down on the nearby table and dropped to her knees, immediately checking for a pulse and praying there would be one and that she hadn't neglected to protect the star. Once she found a pulse she relaxed and it was then the pungent smell of alcohol hit her.

"Up we go..." Beth sighed, hoisting the fallen star off the floor. "And onto the couch."

"Thank... you..." Alison mumbled, causing Beth to jerk and drop her clumsily onto the sofa's cushions. The star hit her head on the armrest with a disturbing thump and Beth covered her mouth and cringed as she ran a hand through her own hair.

"Shit," she whispered again, mentally kicking herself. "Sorry, Ali."

The nickname had slipped out accidentally and she scolded herself as she repositioned Alison to a more natural, comfortable position. She was grateful the woman was too drunk to care, otherwise she'd have read her the riot act. But instead, the actress simply grinned loosely and dumbly at the bodyguard with her eyes glossed over.

"You are _so_ fucking good to me..." Alison told her breathily. "_So. Fucking. Good!_ Mm..."

Alison's tone of voice surprised Beth as it acted as a turn-on and the bodyguard instantly shook the idea from her head and swallowed hard. She tried desperately to place her thoughts anywhere else.

"O-Okay, um..." Beth stuttered as she realized that Alison was in no condition to work and looked around awkwardly. "I'm just gonna... go and um... talk, I guess. With the director. Or someone. I'll uh, I'll be right back. Wait here and do not go anywhere. Do _not_."

She raced for the door and just as she wrapped her fingers around the knob, Alison called for her.

"Yes, Ms. Hendrix?" Beth responded, turning around to look at the pathetic bundle of Alison curled up on the couch.

"P-Please don't tell them anything..." she murmured.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell 'em you're sick or something—"

"And promise you'll come right back," Alison added. Beth nodded slowly and solemnly. "And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Call me Ali... I like the way you say my name," Alison lazily giggled. "The way it rolls off your tongue..."

"R-Right," Beth nodded once more. She chewed her lip as she had to redirect her thoughts from a raunchy setting once again before exiting and telling the crew that Alison had gotten sick. She promptly returned as she'd promised only to find Alison dozing off. The bodyguard tiptoed around the room, scanning for the source of Alison's drunkenness, but saw nothing.

She then searched a few bags, but still nothing turned up. She rose to her feet and put her hands on her hips. Where would the woman hide her alcohol? And why would she ask for coffee only to drink something else?

"Alone time," Beth murmured to herself as Gomez's words came back to her. The incessant need for coffee was a ruse. It made sense too because each time Beth had left and returned, Alison would be a little tipsy. Not as bad as the current situation, but still somewhat noticeable if you're around her all the time and know her well like a bodyguard would.

Beth gave up on looking for the alcohol and figured she'd eventually find it at some point. It seemed Alison's first day at work had been cancelled by the starlet herself. As much as she clearly loved her job, perhaps it was just too much for her.

**. . .**

"Alina Coles is gay. I'm _gay_!" Alison shouted, causing everyone within her vicinity to stare at her. Beth immediately felt embarrassed, but the star showed no such feelings herself.

"Would you be quiet?" Beth hissed, looking around before stepping closer to the actress so she could whisper to her. "You're not gay. Like you said, _Alina Coles_ is gay. Not you."

"Well, I'm _playing_ gay!" Alison whispered back.

"Exactly. So you yourself are not gay!" Beth retorted. "You're an actress. That's what actresses _do_! They play pretend and get paid to do it!"

"New side to me—my _butt_!" Alison huffed as she quoted her manager while still insisting on her no-swear policy.

"Is this why you got drunk without me the other day? To skip out on being gay?" Beth inquired.

"Hardly," Alison replied with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms.

"What is it, Ali—"

"Why do you keep calling me that? It's Alison!"

"Because I know you like it," Beth teased. "You told me so yourself that day."

"Hmph."

"What is it?" Beth asked again. "Are you afraid of something?"

Alison didn't respond and instead kept silent.

"Oh! You're afraid of something!" Beth exclaimed quietly, using a tone as if they were playing charades. "This is the part where if I'm close or right, you tap your nose with your finger."

"Very funny."

"I am," Beth smirked, watching the actress' face. "Wait a second... You don't want to play gay. You're afraid to. Why is that?"

"That is none of your—"

"_Are_ you gay?"

"No!" Alison responded sharply. Beth raised an eyebrow at her and smirked again. "I'm not I just... I've never kissed a girl and I have to kiss my costar today."

"Oh. Well congratulations. You're about to lose your gay lip virginity," Beth replied sarcastically.

"Shut up," Alison huffed, lightly pushing Beth's shoulder.

"It's like kissing a guy... Except less prickly and more... soft and moisturized. And _way_ more inviting if you ask me," Beth told her before grinning devilishly. "Try it out on your assistant. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Don't even suggest something like that," Alison replied nervously. She paused a best before curiously inquiring, "More inviting? How so?"

"Well... First of all, they're softer like I said earlier. And they're just... really beautiful, you know? Even as a straight woman, you can't deny girls are beautiful. And the look they have in their eyes as they lean in and focus on the target—your lips—it's _amazing_," Beth finished quietly. "Just think about it."

Alison paused for a few seconds, seemingly to consider all that her bodyguard had said.

"Okay. I've thought about it and I'm quitting," she concluded before turning on her heel to walk over to the director. Beth reached out and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"No!" Beth told her. "That's not what I meant. I meant think about what I said."

"I did and I'm quitting—"

"Ali. Just because you don't have experience in something doesn't mean you should quit," Beth reasoned with her. "Lips are lips. What do you think's gonna happen when you kiss her?"

Alison fell quiet again.

"Ali... Are you afraid you're going to _like_ it?" Beth asked, watching for any reaction. Alison remained silent and Beth knew that she'd hit the point exactly.

"I don't know..."

"But not knowing's great. It makes it exciting, doesn't it? If you find out you like it, you'll have an epiphany and probably won't be able to stop smiling afterwards," Beth told her. Alison eyed her as if she'd proved a point. "Oh. You don't want to have that realization..."

"Well... No... Not in front of all those people, no."

"Okay. So. Go to a gay bar and just... I don't know... Find a girl desperate enough to kiss you. With fame and a face like yours, it won't be too difficult."

"_Yeah_!" Alison responded facetiously. "Let me just go grab my jacket and go to a _gay bar,_ followed by a _swarm of paparazzi_, who are just out to get pictures of me and make up false stories about me. That's a good idea. I can just the headlines now: _Actress on Hollywood's A-List Finds a Spot on Hollywood's Gay-List! More details inside_..."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Beth asked, throwing her hands up in resignation.

"I don't know!" Alison replied shrilly. Just then, Kathy poked her inside and looked at the two of them before speaking.

"Ms. Hendrix, you're wanted on set," she smiled before pulling her head back out and closing the door.

"Fuck, looks like you better go," Beth smirked.

"Eff my life," Alison muttered, though she didn't make a move to leave. "Is now a bad time for coffee?"

"If by coffee, you mean sneaking alcohol... Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Rats," Alison spat. She looked at Beth for help and the bodyguard simply smiled angelically at her before opening her mouth to speak.

"Hey, before you go. Could you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly. Alison reluctantly nodded and Beth replied, "Great. Could you back up just a little bit?"

The actress took two hesitant steps back, but Beth gestured for her to keep going as she began to approach her, grinning as if she had a secret to share.

"Just a little more..." Beth murmured just before Alison's back hit the wall. Without warning, the bodyguard roughly slammed her hand onto the wall next to the starlet's head and causing her to jump. Beth's eyes bore into Alison's before they lingered over her lips.

"Beth—" Alison gasped.

"Shhh..." Beth whispered, her voice now husky as she looked back into the actress' eyes. "I want you to take this all in. _All_ of it."

Before Alison knew what was happening, Beth's lips were kissing hers and she was willingly returning the favor. The kiss was everything she had told Alison it would be. The bodyguard' lips were soft and excitingly inviting and stimulative as they brushed against hers and oh so gentle as they took her top lip in between them. Her lips had a hairpin curve that told Alison she was smiling into the kiss and her eyes—how intense they were as they burned holes of desire into Alison, an intensity she'd never even known—they glowed as if she were an animal closing in on its prey just as Beth had leaned in and pressed those lips against hers.

Before she could even adjust to all the stimuli, Beth gently and skillfully slipped her tongue past Alison's lips, pushing her further into oblivion. The actress' head spun and she couldn't think. Her mind went completely blank except for the sensation of Beth's warm and wet tongue sliding against her own. It was magnificent and enlightening, entrancing and _sexy_, but most of all—

Beth pulled away and when Alison's eyes opened, the bodyguard had a satisfied smirk on her lips, shiny from the kiss.

"There," she stated, clearly over-pleased with herself—as she had a right to be. She'd wanted to do that ever since she first saw the woman in person. "Now you've been properly kissed by a girl."

Alison tried to formulate words, but she couldn't. Sure the kiss had left her physically breathless and shaky, but it'd also rendered her speechless.

"Ms. Hendrix? Are you ready?" Kathy tried again as she poked her head in for a second time. She looked to Beth for help, who'd recomposed herself by then.

"Oh believe _me_—she is _ready_..." Beth remarked with a knowing smirk in Alison's direction. Kathy remained oblivious of course as she gently took the stunned actress by the arm and led her out of the dressing room.

"She will return later," Kathy promised as she guided her away.

Beth smiled innocently and said, "I'll look forward to that."


	5. Ch 5: What's Gotten Into You?

"Jess—how could it be you?"

Beth watched 'Alina' cry out in anguish.

"I saw you jump in front of that car! You were dead—"

"Or so they say," the blonde sneered with a gun on the woman. "Face it, Lina. You can't pin this murder on me."

"I can't," Alina shook her head in agreement. "But I can still turn you in."

"Oh no! I've been caught by a wannabe cop!" Jess feigned fear all while keeping her smirk. "What _ever_ shall I do?"

Beth watched as a man popped suddenly out of the shadows and pull out a gun before pointing it at Alina's chest and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as Alison _was_ Alina and the gun pointed at her made the bodyguard uncomfortable, despite knowing it was a prop.

"You're Chad Graham, aren't you?" Alina realized. "Chad, you don't want to do this..."

Alina put her hands up.

"Why not?" he growled.

Alina looked to Jess for help who, in a split moment, fired her own weapon and 'killed' the man instantly.

"I just saved your life," Jess remarked confidently. "And you're not gonna turn me in, are you? And why not?"

"Because... I'm still in love with you," Alina's—Alison's—voice cracked and Beth tried not to get too wrapped up in the staged moment.

"Bullshit!" Jess shouted, waving her gun at the bounty hunter. "Just say you won't turn me in! You don't have to lie on top of that."

"Please, Jess... I've lived long enough without you," Alina begged.

"How can I possibly believe that?" Jess shrieked. Beth rolled her eyes and turned away as she shook her head.

"What, showbiz too much for you?" Kathy joked quietly.

"Fuck is it fake," Beth agreed.

"Whatever makes Ms. Hendrix happy, right?"

"Right..." Beth trailed off and turned back just in time to see a cringing Alison lean in and kiss—more like barely touch lips with—the blonde actress playing the character of 'Jess.'

"CUT!" the director shouted. A bell rang and movement around the set unfroze itself as it had before he'd yelled action earlier. It was amazing the power he had. "Take five."

Alison's head hung low as the blonde spoke words of encouragement to her. Beth stepped closer to listen in on the conversation.

"...no, I don't think you're gross," Alison assured the woman with a small smile.

"Are you homophobic? You can trust me enough to tell me if you are. I won't judge," the blonde promised. Alison shook her head.

"No, it's _definitely_ not even that either. I'm a very accepting person, I just—" Alison's eyes had wandered off the woman and she saw her bodyguard and had to do a double take. "_Beth_?"

The bodyguard jumped and assumed a neutral standing position before plastering a huge grin on her face.

"Oh hey, Ali."

Alison smiled falsely at the blonde before holding up a finger and saying, "Would you just excuse me for one moment? Thanks."

As Beth saw brunette approaching, she tried to play innocent and said, "Hi, what—"

Her sentence was pushed back down her throat as Alison yanked her away by the arm and headed straight for her dressing room.

"Ali, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me?_" Alison hissed, pointing a finger in the bodyguard's face. "Your _tongue_, that's what."

"Is that what this is all about?" Beth asked, trying—and failing—to not smile at Alison's quip. "The kiss?"

"Don't pretend it didn't mean anything," Alison replied in a scolding tone.

"Um... It didn't?" Beth retorted, her eyes narrowing at the accusation. "Was it supposed to?"

Alison looked as if she'd been slapped and Beth immediately regretted her reaction. She hadn't meant it to mean anything, but she also kind of had meant for it to mean something. She just didn't think it would mean anything for Alison.

"Ali... What I meant to say was—"

"Save it," Alison snapped as she went for the door.

"It was just a practice run!" Beth called defensively and uselessly after her. She shook her head and scolded herself for upsetting the woman. Alison probably hated her now. But not as much as she hated herself.


	6. Ch 6: See You at the Emmys!

_K_iL_L _**y**o_U_R**SE**L_f_ oR **_i_** w_ILL_.

d**i**E_!_

**_i_** _wi_**LL** **_PUT_** A BULLEt _iN_ Your _br_aiN. s**_00_**N.

Beth pinched the bridge of her nose after she read note after threatening note. Each one with random letters taken from magazines and newspaper, the stereotypical psycho letters and none of the formatting actually meant anything. She'd already tried putting each bolded letter together and each underlined and each italicizes and whatnot, but none of it meant anything. Just coincidence. She shook her head and put a balled fist up to her mouth as she took a deep breath through her nose. She couldn't fathom the level of hatred this anonymous person had for Alison Hendrix. Sure she could be difficult at times, but nothing worth this. She wondered if anyone had allowed the woman to see these, but then figured they probably hadn't for her sanity's sake.

It'd been a few days since their scandalous kiss and, despite the relationship of the protector and the protected, they'd both done an impeccable job with avoiding each other. It was almost ridiculous. Only it wasn't, because both had misunderstood the other's intentions and then the misunderstanding flipped for both and led to yet another misunderstanding and neither one of them was ready to talk to the other about it yet.

And so far, Alison had upped her game at making life miserable for Beth. 'Fetch me this!' and 'Fetch me that!' or 'I hate this,' or 'What the eff were you thinking/doing when...' type of stuff. But Beth had put up with it nonetheless and she'd remained positive whenever something was asked of her.

_**S**ee_ **You** a**T** _th_**E** EMMYS_!_

Beth hovered over the most recent one, wondering how the person knew Alison would be going to the Emmys. Oh right. The person was a stalker. He or she knew everything. Beth shook her head and just then the actress herself burst in humming and scaring Beth half to death.

The bodyguard jumped and scrambled to pile the letters and flip them over before the star turned around.

"Oh. You're here. Good. You can go get me coffee."

"You don't need coffee," Beth bravely replied. Alison looked at her, surprised she'd spoken back, then looked behind her at the seemingly blank papers on the table.

"What are those?"

"Nothing," Beth responded calmly in an even tone. "Just some paper for me to draw up some plans."

"Why would you need to do that?" Alison asked, stepping closer. Beth suppressed the urge to lean over the table backwards in order to cover them up and instead smiled.

"I need to see any possible ways to creep around the set. The stalker knows things practically before I do," Beth admitted. Alison hesitated before accepting the answer and turning around to go to her chair in front of a mirror.

"How do I look today?" Alison asked Beth as she poked and prodded at her own face. Beth eyed the papers behind herself and tucked them into her own bag without Alison noticing and walked over to her hesitantly.

"Beautiful," Beth answered honestly before she could stop it from coming out. Alison turned the chair to face her.

"What is this, Beth?" the star asked her frustratedly. "Between us? You kissed me—"

"I know—"

"You _kissed_ me like I was the only thing you'd ever wanted in this world," Alison continued. "Or so that's what it felt like to me..."

"That's because you were—_are_. You _are_ the only thing I want in this world. You and your safety."

"That's funny. Because I distinctly remember you saying it didn't mean anything—"

"Ali—"

"—hush, let me finish—and then proceeded to ask me if it was supposed to mean anything."

"Okay. I get it. I was bein' a douche. I'm sorry. I thought you... I don't know. I didn't think you liked it. You barely said a thing to me and I thought I'd imposed myself on you."

"_Imposed_ yourself?" Alison asked incredulously. "Please, I would've pushed you off me had you done any such thing."

"So looks like we're back to square one," Beth nodded and wet her lips. "What is this between us, Ali?"

"I don't know. What is it?" she sighed tiredly.

"Well don't you wanna find out?" Beth asked, stepping closer to the chair. Alison slid off the chair, stood up and brushed herself off, then went over to her bodyguard.

"What is there to find out?" Alison replied, desperately trying to distance herself from the ex-detective.

"If whatever this is could work..." Beth pushed on, her eyes and tone vehement as she physically neared the actress and punctured the her personal space bubble. She eyed Alison's perfectly pink lips and added, "Don't you want it? Don't you want _me?_"

_God, do I want you._

"Is this a good enough answer?" she responded before kissing Beth tenderly on the lips, surrendering to her own desire and giving up on the distancing tactic.

"That's a great answer," Beth replied with a smile.


	7. Ch 7: I Got Some Time to Kill

"Gomez," a man's voice answered after two rings.

"Hi, Mr. Gomez. It's Liz Childs. You remember me?" Beth asked, fiddling with Alison's script. She heard him clear his throat before answering.

"You're shrimpy girl, right? My replacement?" he responded. The ex-detective rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah. Shrimpy girl. Anyway, listen... I know you didn't take Ali's—Ms. Hendrix's stalker seriously, but I need to ask you something. Do you know if he's active in that he physically follows her around?"

"Look, missy. It's not a paparazzi. You don't think I checked them out first?" he replied. "You gotta do better than that, girly."

Beth chewed the inside of her lip out of annoyance before she laid into him.

"Listen here, _buster_," Beth grouched. "You didn't make a very good first impression with me. Frankly, it appeared to me that you couldn't give two shits about the stalker or Ms. Hendrix's safety. So yeah, excuse me for looking into everyone around her. I'm just doing my job. You know, the job you were supposed to be doing all those times you were clearly slacking off."

"I know he's got a gun. He wouldn't make threats about putting a bullet in her if one wasn't easily accessible to him."

"_Helpful,_" Beth sighed sarcastically.

"Despite the disarray of the letters, the placement is remarkably particular—"

"How so? Nothing spells any underlying message out," Beth interrupted.

"True. I checked that too—"

Beth felt herself relax a little once she learned that he clearly hadn't been too lenient, at least, not at the beginning.

"—and like you said, nothing came up. So then I checked the magazines they came from. Each letter came from a page on which either Ms. Hendrix's face had featured or simply her name."

"I didn't even think of that."

"So much for not giving two shits," he commented. "Anyway, I couldn't find any prints either. Which you probably know otherwise I would've given the results to you. And based on the lack of sexuality and undertones in the person's judgment, perception, and planning... I'm thinking the stalker might just be a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yes. Strange, I know. Look, I was worried about Ms. Hendrix's safety. I'd had a hard day that day. I'm still a bit concerned... But I no longer work with her."

"So you can't be worried anymore," Beth remarked strangely.

"What can I do from afar?" he reasoned. Beth nodded, somewhat understanding. It was the same way she felt when a case closed. The victim's family and friends were on her mind, but she also knew she couldn't dwell on it. "Have you found anything new?"

"No, I've been going over everything... Nothing."

"A dead end, it seems. I'd reached that point months ago. I don't even know how she'd have time to always keep up with Ms. Hendrix," Gomez remarked. "The woman's always out an about at a job or an audition or an interview... Always wanted, you know? I don't even know how Ms. Hendrix does it either."

"She mustn't have a job..." Beth realized. The bodyguard jumped as Alison's door swung open and the starlet herself walked in and closed it behind her.

"Beth! Hey," Alison greeted her with a smile. Beth nodded and mouthed a hello to her. "Who is that?"

Beth held up a finger to stall and turned around and waited to see if Gomez had anything left to say.

"Childs, you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you all set or...?"

"What?" he asked. He then caught on and answered, "Yeah we're done here."

"Alright, thanks so much."

Beth quickly hung up and jammed the phone into her pocket and turned around to see Alison standing only inches away and jumped.

"Who was that, Beth?" she asked, leaning in toward her.

Beth leaned away nervously and smiled at Alison innocently.

"Just someone from work," she told her as she tucked a stray section of hair behind her own ear.

"Oh?" Alison responded, stepping closer. "What did he want?"

"Who said it was a he?" Beth replied, taking a step back for every step forward Alison took.

"You did. Just now," Alison told her, still advancing slowly.

"Ali, what are you _doing?_" Beth asked as she felt the wall behind her. "It was just a business call, that's all."

Alison stared into Beth's eyes for a few intense moments before deciding the bodyguard wasn't lying. She let up and backed up so Beth could move away from the wall.

"Ali, what _was_ that?" Beth asked breathlessly.

"Isn't that what you do when you interrogate someone?"

"Not unless you want to give 'em a boner," Beth joked. Alison rolled her eyes as the bodyguard smirked. "What? That was frickin' _hot_."

"Was it?" Alison asked, stepping closer again.

"Yeah," Beth grinned. "It was."

"Well I got some time to kill..." Alison whispered as she backed Beth up once again.

"Meaning?" Beth murmured as she stared into Alison's eyes.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what it means," Alison smirked before leaning in for a kiss.


	8. Ch 8: I Love You

"You know, Ali... I haven't taken you on a proper date yet."

"And?"

"And I feel guilty," Beth responded sincerely.

"Why, Beth? You've been nothing but good to me."

"I just think we're doing things kind of backwards..." Beth admitted. "Like I um..."

Beth trailed off and rubbed at the back of her own head uncomfortably and pursed her lips as her eyes narrowed before deciding to just be out with it.

"I _ate_ you out before I got to _take_ you out, you know?" she finished quickly and took a deep breath.

"_Oh_," Alison murmured, blushing and nervously tugging at her own hair. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, judging from your reaction right now..." Beth trailed off before starting again. "Somewhere contextually ambiguous."

"Huh?" Alison's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You don't look like you're ready to be... ahem, out yet. And that's fine with me..." Beth assured her. "So how about a coffee? You seem to be very fond of those."

"Coffee... Sounds good," Alison nodded with a smile.

"Great. Let's go," Beth brightened as she grabbed Alison's hand and led her toward the door. Alison awkwardly slipped her own hand out of Beth's just as the door opened and walked stiffly out, barely acknowledging Beth's presence. Beth hung her head, but smiled to herself as they were met by a small group of men with cameras.

"Ms. Hendrix—over here!"

"Over here, Alison!"

"Alison!"

Several men immediately swarmed the two women and started trying to get Alison's attention.

"Who is this?" one man shouted from behind a hi-tech camera.

"A friend?" another guessed as his camera clicked away.

"Where are you off to?"

"Are the rumors about Ashley and her husband calling it splitsville true?"

"Is it true you're the one she's leaving him for?"

Beth snorted at the nonsensical questions being thrown at the star and without a care in the world, she grabbed Alison's hand again and led her to the car. The actress masked her delight at being led to protectively and possessively by the bodyguard. It made her feel secure and loved and wanted.

"Is she family?"

They insisted on trying to guess Beth's identity and relation to Alison, but the starlet remained silent.

"Are you aware that you have a stalker, Ms. Hendrix?" one voice rang out among the others as he tried to capture the actress' reaction to his question. "Do you think he could be watching you right now?"

"Yes," Alison cleared her throat. "That is why I have a bodyguard."

She gestured to the woman guiding her by and the men snapped pictures of the two of them anyway.

"Do you think he fantasizes about you?"

Beth buried her face in Alison's hair as she whispered sweetly, "Don't answer that, Ali."

The cameras flashed even more rapidly as they captured the moment and followed the women.

"There are rumors of letters from him," a man remarked. Alison's eyes went to Beth for confirmation, but the bodyguard revealed nothing to her. "Comments?"

"Rumors, hm? Either way he's being taken care of," Beth muttered to him as they approached the car. Alison figured Beth would tell her everything she knew about the mysterious man. She had no reason to hide anything. The actress was an adult and could handle the details.

"Is there anything you have to say to this dirtbag?"

"I'm sorry, are you talking about youself or the stalker because at this point I'm not seeing much of a difference," Beth snapped protectively as they finally reached the car. She saw Alison smirk out of the corner of her eye as the paparazzi's cameras flashed madly as they tried to get that million-dollar smile. Beth opened the door for Alison and got in from the opposite side.

"This is why I don't go out," Alison stated simply.

"I see. This is horrible."

"Oh just you wait," Alison chuckled. "They'll follow me."

"Fantastic," Beth muttered sarcastically.

"But with you, I'm strangely okay with that," Alison smiled.

"What if they see something... _incriminating_?" Beth teased.

"Then I guess the cat's out of the bag. But until then..."

"Keep it under lock and key. I get it," Beth nodded.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Alison told him and he nodded before starting the car.

"I'm not... _hating_ of us, you know. I'm just... I don't know..." Alison trailed off. "Apprehensive."

"Afraid of the reaction?"

"Well, yes."

"It's nerve-wracking, I'll give you that. I can't even imagine having to do it in front of a nation..."

"You're not helping," Alison chuckled nervously.

"Sorry," Beth grinned. "So tell me... How am I doing at my job?"

"Just fine!" Alison exclaimed reassuringly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..." Beth murmured guiltily. She felt bad about hiding the letters from the actress. The fact that the paparazzi knew before her only added to her shame.

"Well..." Alison remarked softly in Beth's ear. "You're much better to me than Gomez."

"Is that so?" Beth smirked.

"Yeah," Alison whispered. "You're _so_ good to me. You take care of me... Tend to my every need... Satisfy my every desire..."

Alison paused to bite her lip and smile.

"And you're just... so _good_ at what you do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alison nodded slowly as Beth looked at her lips and moved her gaze back up to her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Alison smiled and almost accepted it, but just as the bodyguard's lips approached, she pulled away before anything could happen and cleared her throat as she faced forward. Beth nodded and quietly apologized.

"It's fine," Alison replied quickly with another smile.

"Nobody saw us... They're behind us, right?"

"Beth, it's fine," Alison insisted. "Really."

"If you say so."

Silence settled between them and they both looked out their own windows and watched the cars and buildings go by.

"Ma'am," the driver addressed Alison. "We've arrived."

"Thank you," Alison thanked him and opened the door before glancing over at Beth who didn't make a move to get out of the car. Just as she got out, she asked, "You coming, honey?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded as she sprung to life. "Yeah."

"Beth, we're on our first date. Isn't it exciting?" Alison asked as she reached in for Beth's hand.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Beth's impulsive outburst surprised the bodyguard herself and she have Alison an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Mm-hm," Alison murmured as she withdrew her hand and ducked out before closing the door. Beth sighed and got out after Alison and caught up with her.

"Let's not do this here," Beth whispered in Alison's ear culpably. "I'm sorry. You're right, we're on our first date. It is exciting. I don't know what came over me."

Beth felt truly sorry; she thought she'd been okay with Alison's secrecy but clearly she felt otherwise subliminally.

"Smile!" a guy commanded Alison, who awkwardly obliged. He snapped a few pictures before telling Beth to do the same, but she remained stoical. The men followed them to the door, shouting random things and trying to get their attention.

As they entered, the workers waved at her as if she were a normal customer and told her she could take whatever seat she wanted. Beth told her to wait there and she'd go get the coffees so Alison sat down away from the window, but still unfortunately in its field of vision.

Only moments later, Beth joined her and sat so that she faced the door; a habit she'd picked up as a detective. She had to be able to survey and monitor a room.

"Thank you," Alison remarked in regards to the coffee. She took a sip and focused on the warm sensation traveling to her torso. "Listen... I know I ran you ragged when you first came on the job. I never really apologized for that. So... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ali. You kept me busy. I like being busy, believe it or not. Besides... I gave you a hard time sometimes," Beth paused and smirked. "If I remember correctly, I think I said that you were stupid and cold..."

"Yeah," Alison laughed, took a sip, and nodded. "You did. But uh... I think you called me cold first and then stupid. In that order."

"Sorry," Beth grinned sheepishly as she raised the cup to her own lips.

"No, no. You were right to say those things. What can I say? My head was in the clouds. You're here to keep me safe and I had you do coffee runs."

"I think I got to know you a little through that, strangely."

"Oh boy. And what do you think?"

"I like what I see," Beth grinned. Alison smiled in response and looked down at the table that separated them. "And I _really_ like what I don't see."

Beth tapped her own chest, the place where her heart lie, for emphasis.

"You're sweet," Alison told her as she gazed at her adoringly.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone," Beth teased. "I have a tough-guy image to keep up."

"Oh right," Alison nodded with a smile. She mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. Beth noticed a girl entered the coffee shop and watched her walk over to Alison and poke her on the shoulder. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hi. You're amazing," she told the actress. Beth guessed her to be about nineteen and roughly five and a half feet tall.

"Thank you," Alison smiled politely as she glanced at Beth as if she were trying to send her a message. Beth then became conscious of her foot nudging Alison's and she quickly pulled it back under her own chair.

"No, thank you! I see you on TV and it's just so cool that you're so okay with playing gay. It helped me with my own situation and coming out. I can't thank you enough. You're an inspiration, really."

"Well, I'm... glad everything worked out for you," Alison responded, her smile wavering for a few seconds. Beth was sure she saw guilt behind her eyes. Alison felt the burning need to bring some attention away from herself so she gestured to Beth, who sat with her arms crossed as she watched the two of them interact. "This is my bodyguard. She and I have become very close with her having to come with me everywhere."

"Hi," the girl waved politely and Beth nodded and gave a small wave back.

"Hi."

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for everything," the girl nodded.

"It was all you," Alison replied with a sweet smile. "You're a brave girl. I could use some of that bravery myself sometimes."

"Thanks again," the girl repeated before walking away cheerfully. Alison's smile dropped immediately and she put a hand to the side of her face, a habit she had when she was stressed.

"Beth, I am such a liar... I'm not brave. I'm not helpful—God, I'm an awful person..."

"No you're not, Ali. I'm not gonna judge you if you wanna keep us a secret. I understand, okay?" Beth smiled encouragingly. "Everyone has something they're hiding."

"What're you hiding?" Alison asked resignedly. "You're so... candid."

Beth shifted in her chair and shook her head as she replied, "Candid or not, everybody hides something."

"I suppose you're right..." Alison hesitantly agreed, never noticing Beth's avoidance of her question. She watched Beth take out a pen and start scribbling on a napkin before she moved her gaze and watched some people walk by. She imagined how fun it'd be to walk around without someone following her. She'd forgotten what that felt like.

"Psst... Hey, Ali!" Beth whispered. Alison looked back over at the bodyguard just as she slid the napkin over to her. Alison accepted it and looked down at it.

_I love you._

Alison smiled at the writing and wrote something down and slid it back.

_I know. I love me too. ;)_

Beth shook her head as a smirk spread across her face. But despite the joking atmosphere, she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to get her own heart to slow down.

Why hadn't Alison said she loved her in return?


	9. Ch 9: You're Doing a Good Thing

"And then when I got there, the guy had his friggin' pants off and he was streaking down the street with an axe—"

Beth's story was cut short as Alison's cellphone rang.

"I'm sorry..." Alison apologized as she checked the caller ID. "I gotta take this."

"Sure, sure..." Beth nodded as she took a seat.

"Hello?" Alison answered as she raised the phone to her ear. Beth focused on the wall and tried not to look like she was listening.

"Wanna guess what I'm staring at right now?" a man asked. Her manager. She could picture him sitting behind a desk with his feet up on a newspaper and a cigarette between his fingers.

"I don't know, your feet?" Alison answered flatly.

"I'm staring at the front page of the newspaper—"

Alison nodded, the response not surprising her.

"—and _Star_. And _The Enquirer_. And a whole other _buttload_ of magazines. And can you guess what they all have in common?"

"No, Sir."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"They make things up?" she guessed.

"Are you saying this _scandal_ is a fabrication of the press?" he inquired forcefully through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost... What scandal?" Alison asked.

"The one with you and that bodyguard of yours. Don't tell me you haven't seen the cover of any magazine in the past day or so."

"No... No I haven't..."

"Well, they all got the same picture of you two getting cozy in the streets—"

"Excuse me?"

"Holding hands, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. It's undeniable. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Since when are you my publicist?"

"Your publicist answers to _me,_" he growled.

"Sir... I don't see a problem here," Alison told him slowly. "You're yelling at me because I went to get a coffee and took my mandatory bodyguard with me?"

Static. Beth shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

"Okay then. If there's nothing else—"

"Are they true?" the man asked. "The rumors about you two?"

"What does this have to do with m—"

"I need to know."

"And why is that?"

"I need to know how to fix this—"

"Fix _what? _There isn't anything to fix!" Alison exclaimed. More static.

"Ms. Hendrix, you do realize what this could do to your career if these rumors are true and the truth surfaces—"

"_If_," Alison reminded him. Silence. Alison fixed her tone so that it was even before she spoke again. "You're making me upset. So if there's nothing else, I'm going to hang up now."

"Meet me in my office in a half hour. We're going to have a nice little chat about your whereabouts and your actions and you latest life choices."

"A nice little chat? Nicer than this one?" Alison asked sarcastically.

"Half an hour, Ms. Hendrix—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Alison rolled her eyes as she hung up. She turned to Beth and said, "You were saying?"

"Oh nothing," Beth told her quickly as she rose to her feet and grabbed her coat.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alison inquired, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Yeah... But I'll be back in a few minutes," Beth told her before ducking out.

**. . .**

"Are you even gay?" he asked her. Alison stared at the floor. He'd been yelling at her for the past fifteen or so minutes—as soon as she'd walked in the door. So much for a nice little chat.

"I—"

"You ever had a boyfriend?" he interrupted. Alison nodded. "Alright. So it's settled. You're not gay."

"But I love Beth—"

"You love her? After only one date?" he asked incredulously as he forcefully slammed a magazine down in front of her and pointed to the picture of them. She eyed it sideways and saw both of them smiling, hand-in-hand. Beth looked happy and that was all that really mattered to Alison. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No. I seem to have lost my hearing for you," Alison replied flatly. "Perhaps it's because someone keeps _SCREAMING_ IN MY EAR!"

"When did you start acting, Alison? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. Alright. And your career picked up from there, correct?" he asked. The actress nodded, unsure of where he was going with it. "So you never went to college."

"No, Sir, I did not."

"There. That's it. That's gotta be the problem."

"I'm sorry—what _problem?_" Alison inquired.

"You never went to college. You never experimented with girls on campus. So you're going through that phase now. Beth is an experiment to you. You're trying her out, seeing how you like it. I can respect that. But don't keep stringing the poor girl along for God's sake. If you're straight, you're straight. Don't feel bad if breaking it off will break her heart and don't think it'll be awkward. She's only a bodyguard—easily replaceable if she really can't handle it."

Alison opened her mouth to speak, but his words seemed to make sense to her. Perhaps this was just an experiment. Perhaps that was why she was so apprehensive to be out—perhaps she didn't even have anything to come out as. Perhaps she really was straight.

"Do you see?" he softened his tone as he leaned against his desk. "You don't even know what you like. Look at yourself."

He handed her a mirror.

"Can't you just see the indecisiveness on your face—confusion, that's all it really is. You're just confused."

Alison stared at the reflection looking back at her and he was right in that she did appear to be confused.

"Alison, don't let confusion be the downfall of your career," he told her softly. "You like men. Stick with 'em. Ditch the bitch. She'll get over it. Trust me."

"She's not a bitch," Alison murmured robotically. The man nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. What I meant was ditch her and she'll get over you. Lesbians work fast. She'll have another girl to play with soon after, you'll see."

"Really?" Alison asked brokenly as she set the mirror down. She'd had enough of seeing herself. The man nodded sincerely.

"Hell, they work fast even when they're taken!" he added. "She probably has a side girl now. You don't see her checking other women out?"

"Well, she does. But I mean, she's a bodyguard. She kind of has to—"

"But how long does she look at them? A little longer than necessary, right? Is what you just said merely an excuse you've made for her infidelity? Her eyes don't linger over their chests or their asses?"

Alison went silent. She hadn't really watched Beth that closely. Could he be right?

"Has she never said anything about your own body to you?" he asked. Alison thought back.

"She told me that I had a great ass," Alison remarked.

"But how early on did she say that to you?"

"The first day..." Alison admitted sheepishly.

"So she was already looking for potential mates then. She just happened to see you," he pointed out. "Merely lecherous ogling if you ask me."

"Well, she- she told me that she loved me."

"Did she now?" he responded with insincere enthusiasm. "And isn't that what all the cheaters say? Tell me, did you say it back?"

Alison fell silent again as she was aware that she hadn't. She'd been too... hesitant. It all came back to her own reluctance. The man must be right. She must be straight.

"And on top of that, how happy are you two? Harmonious?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "Or is there awkwardness?"

"Well, nothing is perf—"

"But distance, Alison. That's not healthy."

Silence.

"Are you noticing a pattern here?" he finished, crossing his arms. Alison nodded shamefully and rose to her feet. "Will you do the right thing? The right thing for not only your career, but your bodyguard as well?"

"Yes, Sir..." she nodded slowly and defeatedly. If she couldn't tell Beth she loved her, maybe she didn't love her.

"You're doing a good thing, Alison Hendrix," he called after her as he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it before letting out a victorious puff of smoke.


	10. Ch 10: Julie

"Beth... We need to talk," Alison told her softly as she grabbed the bodyguard and pulled her aside, steering her off path. "I need to tell you something."

"Anything," Beth nodded as she searched the actress' eyes. Alison saw the hopefulness in the bodyguard's brown orbs and she changed her mind.

"Never mind," Alison responded quickly. Beth nodded once.

"Okay. Whatever it is... Just tell me when you're good and ready."

"I will," Alison promised guiltily as the bodyguard continued on her way. Beth went looking for Kathy to ask her if Alison was definitely going to the Emmys, but she didn't see her anywhere so she turned around.

"Hey, you're that new bodyguard, aren't you?" a brunette called to Beth just as she passed Alison's dressing room.

"Yeah, why?" Beth asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I have a question for you about..." the woman looked both ways before lowering her tone. "The stalker."

Beth's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she went over to the woman anyway.

"I'm Julie Thompson—part of another division," the woman explained as she held up an ID for Beth to see. The bodyguard looked it over and decided it looked legit. "You had some letters from the person? Can I see them? We think we can trace the glue."

"Uh, sure. They're in my bag," Beth told her as she went to search for it. She heard the door close and she looked up to see the brunette eyeing her predatorily. "Uh... What did you say your name was?"

"Julie..." she cooed as she closed in on the bodyguard. Before Beth could react, Julie pushed her onto the couch and straddled her lap erotically. The woman bit her lip playfully as she eyed Beth like a piece of meat.

"Well, _Julie_..." Beth responded awkwardly by trying to push the woman off. "I just met you... I'm not that kind of girl—"

"Oh please..." the woman chuckled as she leaned in and kissed Beth's neck. The bodyguard tensed and tried to fight back, but she couldn't move too well.

Beth inhaled sharply through her mouth and swallowed hard as the woman ran her hand down her chest and smiled seductively. The bodyguard wanted to melt through the couch and then the wall to get out. The woman had her sufficiently pinned.

"Don't hold back on me, baby..." she whispered in a husky tone. "You're single, right? Relax and enjoy the ride..."

Beth gripped the couch and gritted her teeth as she looked away while the woman dismounted and knelt before her. The bodyguard felt Julie's kisses travel lower and lower. This wasn't right.

"Mm... Sex on the job?" the woman hummed gleefully as she pushed some of Beth's shirt up. The woman used to hands to undo the bodyguard's belt with force. "You're so naughty... It's making me so hot for you..."

"Julie," Beth's voice cracked and she gulped, still squirming and trying to free herself. "Or whatever your name is... I'm not interested. I have somewhere I need to be so if you'll just excuse me—"

"Don't tell me that you don't love a _good_, _hard_ _fuck._.." the woman insisted as she kissed Beth's stomach and gave her an intense gaze. She raked her fingers down Beth's thighs and grinned satisfactorily.

"I-I do," Beth admitted, swallowing hard again and gripping the couch. "Just not from you."

The door swung open as the woman reached up and groped Beth and Alison unwittingly came in and saw her bodyguard in an incriminating position with a stranger and she couldn't help noticing that the woman was also a brunette.

"_Fuck_," Beth breathed as she realized how the sight registered in Alison's mind.

"You asshole," Alison whispered, finally using that word Beth had insisted she could handle. The actress turned and went to walk out the door.

"Ali, wait—" Beth scrambled to get up, finally able to push the woman off, and chased after her, but the actress had disappeared. Beth shook her head and muttered for a second time, "_Fuck_."

The bodyguard hurriedly returned to the dressing room, but the mysterious woman had pulled a vanishing act as well. The bodyguard ran a hand through her hair exasperatedly and sank down to the couch and took to biting her nails and muttering to herself as she shook her head.


	11. Ch 11: Ms Hendrix

"And you didn't think you should tell me that you had a girlfriend!?" Alison shrieked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Ashley Blitz yelled back. Beth stood alone, isolated from the rest of the cast and crew as she watched the two women act.

"Save it!" Alison snapped, suddenly improvising and taking everyone by surprise—but no one was as caught off-guard as Beth. "We were in love! Don't tell me that you didn't feel it. You said you loved me. And now you just... threw it all away for some _bitch_ whose name I don't even know! Am I just something to toy with and mess around with? Merely for the fun of it? Was it worth it? I hope you think about your actions and I hope to all the gods in the world that no one—not even _you_—ever knows the misery and pain that I'm feeling right now!"

Alison broke down and plopped herself on the prop couch and sobbed miserably in front of everyone.

Beth watched the director whisper something in another crew member's ear and the man nodded before the director yelled, "CUT!"

The bell rang and everybody started moving again as if they'd been previously paused and the play button was hit, but Alison remained on the couch crying. Beth had tried to find her and tell her what happened, but Alison had given them orders to keep her bodyguard outside of her room, where she should be so Beth was no longer allowed inside with her.

"I think we can call it a day," the director murmured sympathetically as he patted the star on the back.

"Quite the performance," Kathy remarked as she joined Beth in what she liked to call the Corner of Shame.

"What're you getting at?" Beth asked rudely. Kathy looked taken aback and Beth apologized. Perhaps she'd misread the statement.

"If she doesn't win the Emmy this year, she's sure to with that scene," Kathy commented proudly.

"Yeah..." Beth murmured.

"Anyway, I have to go prep her room. She likes me to bring her gym bag to her room. She never has time to bring it back from when she gets her refreshments from the snack bar," Kathy excused herself. "You'll prep her, right?"

"Prep her for what?" Beth asked, feeling panic set in.

"Her interview with E!" Kathy told her. "It's a short little behind the scenes thing. They should be here in fifteen minutes or so."

Before Beth could object, the assistant hurried away, forcing Beth to walk over to the set's couch with Alison on it. Anyone that'd been surrounding the star cleared away immediately as if the bodyguard were a leper.

"I don't wish to speak to you," Alison told her coolly as she hid her face.

"And that's fine... But I do," Beth replied as she sat down gently next to her. "Whatever you saw or heard... It wasn't what it looked or sounded like—"

"What a cliché denial," Alison spat.

"Look, she said she was from another unit and asked me to—" Beth cut herself off before she could reveal the existence of the stalker's letters. "Asked about your little stalker fan."

"That looked like _quite_ the informational exchange," Alison responded bitterly.

"Ali—"

"I want Kathy," Alison interrupted as she wiped her eyes and stood up. Beth chewed her lip dejectedly.

"She's bringing your gym bag to your room as always," Beth informed her. "She asked me to prep you for your E! insider tidbit thing or whatever they're doing with you."

"Fine," Alison caved. She made sure to keep her demeanor and tone formal and businesslike. "Your first order of business is to not be here when the cameras appear. You may be in the background, but don't follow me around."

"I figured as much..." Beth nodded.

"And get me coffee after Kathy's come back with my bag," Alison added as she walked away dismissively. "The rest I can do myself."

"Alright. If you need me—"

"I won't," Alison cut in without ever turning around.

"If you need me," Beth tried again. "You know where to find me."

The bodyguard went and stood outside Alison's room and waited until the assistant showed up with the bag. And that's when it clicked. The bag. The coffee. Everything.

"I'm gonna need to check that," Beth stated in a monotone.

"It's Alison's bag... You've never checked it before," Kathy remarked as she set it down before the woman and unzipped it for her.

"Well, I'm checking it now."

Beth knelt down and rummaged through it, searching for containers of alcohol. She felt certain this was where the actress had been hiding them and she was going to confiscate them.

"What's going on between you two, if I may ask?" Kathy inquired suddenly. "You both seemed like such good friends and then it just... seemed to crumble rapidly."

"Good things don't always last in this life I guess," Beth muttered, trying not to think about her own words too much.

"I hope you guys fix whatever it is," Kathy remarked sincerely, laying a hand on the bodyguard's shoulder. "It was much nicer without all the tension."

"I'm with you on that one," Beth whispered hoarsely as she unzipped the next compartment of the bag and revealing a few small vodka bottles. She cursed and ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head distraughtly.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah," Beth sighed as she scooped up bottle after bottle.

"I had no idea—"

"S'alright. She's a sneaky one," Beth admitted as she rose to her feet and nodded at Kathy, letting her know it was okay to bring inside the room. The assistant zipped the bag up and brought it inside as Beth found a nearby trash can and threw the bottles in singularly, each one with enough force to shatter the bottle and spill the contents.

"You're very thorough," Kathy commented as she approached from behind. The bodyguard jumped and turned around to face her. "That's good."

"Yeah..." Beth muttered as she watched unfamiliar cameramen approach Alison, who sat on the couch seemingly composed and together yet so broken up inside. A façade that didn't even nearly fool the bodyguard.

"I'm behind the scenes with Alison Hendrix of Justice University," the blonde woman smiled as if she were advertising toothpaste. "She's just finished filming an emotional scene in this new and upcoming season. Tell me, Alison, how _do_ you get to that place of such intense rawness that's gotten you an Emmy nomination?"

The woman faced the camera and grinned again.

"For those of you who don't know, Alison Hendrix has been nominated for the Outstanding Continued Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Dramatic Series award! Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thank you," Alison nodded once and plastered a forced smile on her face. "Um... I guess to get to that dark place, you have to have gone through one yourself. Really... draw from experience."

"You're a method actor," the woman nodded, her smile never fading. "Amazing. And what can you tell us about this new season?"

"Lots of twists and turns... A lot of improvisation—from not only me, but my costars as well," Alison told her vehemently. "And Alina gets into some trouble later on, I believe..."

"Ooh, what kind of trouble?"

"Ah, I can't say..." Alison chuckled. "You'll have to watch and find out."

"Well, thank you for having us on your set!" the woman exclaimed as she turned to face the camera. "This has been E!'s exclusive insider story on Alison Hendrix, star of Justice University..."

She spewed the rest of her wrap-up speech and the dreaded interview ended. Beth looked up in time to see Alison coming over to her.

"Remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?" Alison asked innocently. Beth shrugged and then nodded as she awaited the rest. "I was going to break up with you. My manager warned me about you. But I gave you the benefit of the doubt because you didn't seem like the type of person who'd cheat on me—"

"I'm still not that person—"

"I mean, you'd said you loved me so what was I supposed to think?"

"You didn't say it back," Beth countered.

"So that gives you the right to go and _fuck_ another woman?" Alison asked sharply, her brutality and choice of words surprising the both of them. "What, am I not good enough? Am I not what you really want? Does she fuck _better_ than me?"

"Ali... I didn't fuck her," Beth told her honestly.

"Bull_shit_ you didn't _fuck_ her!" Alison's snapped. "I saw you go back in there! You probably fucked on the very couch I nap on, you bi—"

"Ali, she came onto me. _She_ pinned _me_ down—"

"And then you two fucked each other, right?" Alison hissed. "Tell me, Beth. You fucked her on _my_ couch before coming to find me—"

"No! No—"

"Oh, so you let her fuck _you?_" Alison pressed. "You let her unfasten your belt and slip her hand down your pants and fuck you, is that it? And only after she made you come did you go look for me—"

"No! I didn't even make a pass at her ever. It was all her. She tried to seduce me and failed and next thing I know, she's mounted me and trying to fuck me anyway. And I really did try coming after you, but you'd disappeared."

"I know! But then why the hell did you go back to the room with her?"

"To go and ask her what the fuck she thought she was doing! And nothing happened—she'd left by then too," Beth insisted. "Cheating doesn't fly with me anyway."

Alison pouted in silence with her arms crossed, barely acknowledging the sound of her bodyguard's voice.

"My father... cheated on my mother when I was nine," Beth told her quietly. "Or at least, that's when he got caught."

Beth smiled weakly through her pain and nodded once as if confirming for herself that her statement really was true. She'd tried to ignore it for so many years.

"What's funny is that my dad was a detective," Beth went on, her smile resembling a wince. "He taught me to look out for the little details. And I noticed that he never wore his ring. And that he always came home at different times depending on the day of the week sometimes... And then the stereotypical mark of some shade of lipstick on his shirt collar. You think as a detective, a trained observer, he'd have noticed something so obvious—the contrast between pink and blue is striking."

Silence.

"It ruined our family. I don't speak to my dad. He has other kids now. They're my half-siblings and they don't even know I exist," Beth forced a laugh. "It's funny how these things work out. My father, the scum, happy and settled in his new life while my mother clings to life, barely hanging on. I think I'm the only reason she carries on... So no, cheating doesn't fly with me. There's nothing I hate more in this world."

Beth's anecdote hit Alison hard and struck her to her very core. She felt a pang of sympathy for the bodyguard before remembering she was supposed to remain strong and not break down.

_You're doing a good thing. Do what's best for not only your career, but your bodyguard as well... She'll get over it._

"I-I still think we need to take a break..." Alison whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You don't believe me," Beth realized aloud.

"I never said that—"

"You don't have to," Beth shook her head. "I'll be outside your room if you need me. You know that. I'll submit my request for a transfer in a few days."

"I didn't say I wanted you to transfer..."

"I know," Beth responded plainly. "But I think I'd need to, so..."

"Right, right. Your career, your decision. I completely understand," Alison replied quickly and nodded. "And I can respect that."

Before things could get any worse, Alison awkwardly stuck a hand out to Beth.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, _Ms. Childs_."

"The feeling is mutual," Beth nodded, taking the actress' hand and shaking it once. "_Ms. Hendrix_."


	12. Ch 12: Evidence

"Alison, what's the matter?" her manager asked with upmost concern as he leaned on his desk and took a drag.

"You were right," Alison admitted quietly. "About everything. Beth. The side woman. _Me_."

"What about you?" he inquired gently, snuffing his cigarette out before dusting off his hands and crossing his arms.

"I don't know, I guess I'm straight. Otherwise it wouldn't feel so not meant to be, right?"

He didn't respond.

"God, I'm such an idiot..." Alison chastised herself and shook her head.

"No you're not. You were just... blinded by potential. We all get that way sometimes," he told her. "The potential of what may come to pass or what may be meant to be, in your case. It's all a part of life's learning process, Alison. You see, life throws things at us. Things we may not know how to handle. And it only prepares us for the future. And you know what? I'll bet that you can see more clearly now. You were blinded, yes, but now your eyes have been widened. That, my dear Alison, is a very good thing."

"I just don't see how this prepares me for the future," Alison murmured as she looked up at him for help.

"Well, Beth is of course going to try to get you back. Muscle you into her arms again. Tell you sweet lies, you know, things to hook you and reel you in," he explained. "There's no way she won't. Look at you, Alison. Just look at you. You're a star. You're a beautiful woman and you've got money—tons of it. She'd have to be stupid to not at least try for a second chance. But I know you and I know that you're strong. Stronger than her, even. So when she comes knocking on your door and begging for a second chance, I know you'll be strong and do the right thing. Stay away from her, Alison. She's no good for you. And you know how I know that? Because you're a wreck right now. Because of something she did. And like I said, it's part of a learning process. You're going to learn to heal and be strong, Alison. It's only benefitting you."

"I wish I could believe you," Alison sighed. "It just hurts so much..."

"I know... I can imagine," he nodded slowly. "But spare yourself and just steer clear of her, alright? That's all you gotta do. Within a few days, you'll be feeling better already—I promise."

"Okay," Alison nodded, drying her eyes. "I'll try."

"Atta girl!" he smiled proudly at her as he rose to his feet. "Now up ya go and off to face the day."

He guided her out and waved as she left. His work was done as far as he was concerned.

**. . .**

_I was going to break up with you. My manager warned me about you_, Alison's anguished voice rang in Beth's head.

The bodyguard put a hand to her forehead and leaned on it as she sat hunched over at a desk and staring at the trinkets from the stalker. She had to at least find the person before she left. She owed that much, if she owed anything at all.

"The woman doesn't have a job," Beth murmured to herself as she went over the facts and knowledge she had. "And she's crafty. But what motive would she have? She's just so obsessed that she has to follow Alison around? That doesn't make sense..."

Beth shuffled the letters, trying to see something she'd missed earlier as she pulled out her phone to call Gomez.

"Gomez."

"Hi—"

"Liz! How ya been? Retirement's great," he instantly commented.

"That's nice," Beth told him.

"Stumped?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she sighed defeatedly.

"You sound like you're giving up... I know we only met once, but you don't seem like the type to do that," he responded. "Everything okay?"

"Not really," Beth admitted. "But I just don't know where else to go with anything. Did we check out costars and employees and crew and... like... everybody?"

Beth hated how desperate she sounded, but that's truly how she felt. Desperate.

"Yeah. I ran background checks on all of 'em," Gomez sighed, sounding like Beth suddenly. "They're clean."

"Fuck," Beth shook her head as she muttered.

"How long you been pouring over everything, Shrimpy?" he asked concernedly.

"Hours. I don't have anything else to do."

"No coffee runs?" he joked.

"Nope. Pissed her off and now I'm benched," Beth forced a laugh. "I'm allowed to sit and/or stand outside her room. That's it."

"Nice," Gomez commented as he chuckled. "If ya want some advice, lilies."

"What?" Beth asked quickly, lifting her head from her hand and trying not to panic.

"When you wanna say sorry to a girl, especially Alison Hendrix, you get her flowers. I just happen to know Ms. Hendrix's favorite kind. White lilies."

"Uh... Thanks?"

"I been there," Gomez nodded. "Spilled her coffee and I was in the doghouse for a month until I had the lily idea. Worked like a charm."

"I'll keep that in mind," Beth answered, relaxing and slouching back in her chair. "How can she just not have a job? The stalker."

"Man, stalking is a job. It's all or nothing with that sort of thing," Gomez replied and Beth nodded.

"True."

"You gotta take time and pick a subject first. And when you find one you like, you gotta learn everything you possibly can about the person. Everything about the person and everything about their things and their ticks and quirks. Even about the people around them."

"You think the stalker would know about me?"

"Probably knows you pretty well," Gomez confirmed. "Not as well as Alison 'cause you're not as important—no offense."

"None taken..." Beth murmured, suddenly getting an idea. "Hey... I gotta go. Thanks for everything, Gomez."

"Please. Camilo," Gomez responded. "You're welcome, Liz."

"Beth," the bodyguard told him, finally allowing him to call her the preferred nickname. She'd told him the former to distance him, yet make it seem intimate.

"Beth," he repeated to show his comprehension. "Bye."

The bodyguard hung up and packed up the stalker's things in her bag again and rose to her feet as she slung the sack over her shoulder.

"Alison—oh, Beth. What're you doing in here?" Kathy asked as she poked her head in and greeted her with a smile.

"Reviewing some stuff," Beth sighed tiredly. "And yet I'm still not getting anywhere."

"That's unfortunate," Kathy pressed her lips together. "I'm looking for Alison. I thought she'd be in here, but... it's just you. The director is looking for her. She was supposed to join in on a cast Q&A session. Have you seen her?"

"No."

"That's not good!" Kathy exclaimed as she came into the room fully. "No one's seen her for a few hours."

"Fuck," Beth spat as she pushed past the assistant and went running. She kept jogging around the set, looking for the missing actress. She nearly slammed into her costar, but stopped abruptly a couple of feet away.

"You're Alison's bodyguard, right?" Ashley asked. Beth stared into her blue eyes and nodded breathlessly. "Do you know where she is?"

"No," Beth responded, her heart accelerating. "You seen her?"

"Only about an hour ago."

"An hour? You're sure?" Beth asked and the woman nodded. "That's great 'cause Kathy saw her a few hours ago. So I'm not too far behind."

"Alright. I'll keep looking too," Ashley promised as Beth dashed off.

The bodyguard slowed her pace to catch her breath as she wandered down the storage wing and looked around for any sign of Alison. She saw none and turned around before hearing a soft groan coming from the props closet. Beth stared at it, fearing what she'd see on the other side when she opened the door. Beth reached for the doorknob and went to turn it, but it barely moved and she realized it was locked.

"Ms. Hendrix, are you in there?"

Silence.

"Ms. Hendrix, I know you don't want to talk to me. I get it. You've made that clear. But everybody's looking for you. At least acknowledge my question and let me know that you're in there."

Still no answer.

"Ali, this isn't funny. Where's the key?" Beth asked, impatiently jiggling the knob again. "Where's the fuckin' _key_, Alison?"

No response.

"Alison, I'm gonna bust the door down if you don't let me know you're okay in there," Beth warned, feeling stupid for assuming the actress was okay. She'd clearly been locked in there. "Alison... Just open the god damn door!"

Beth listened for any movement, but didn't hear any so she backed up before swinging her leg up and successfully kicking the door in with one swift motion. She felt along the wall until her fingers touched a light switch and she turned the light on.

"Ali?" Beth called as she stepped in to find the actress on the floor and staring at the ceiling. The bodyguard's eyes went to her stomach, which rose and fell steadily. Beth breathed a sigh of relief and knelt down next to the actress and the pungent aroma of alcohol hit her instantly. Beth shook her head and softened her tone as she asked "Ali, how'd you get in here?"

"Go away," Alison whispered, her eyes never moving from the ceiling.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

"Oh yeah. I'm okay," Alison nodded. "My life only went on a downward spiral. My girlfriend cheated on me. The public is speculating about me being a lesbian... And I'm pretty sure the whole cast hates me. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Ali, they don't hate you..."

"And how do you know that? After all the stunts I've pulled and my little antics? Wouldn't _you_ hate me?" Alison asked, sitting up and looking Beth in the eyes. "Why _don't_ you hate me?"

"We can't... have this conversation right now," Beth sighed tiredly as she grabbed the actress' hand and tried to pull her up. "You're late for a Q&A session."

"You _do_ hate me, don't you? Is that why you won't talk to me about it?" Alison asked, ripping her hand away and struggling to stand up herself.

"Where is it?" Beth inquired, ignoring the actress' question. "The alcohol. Where is it?"

"Why? So you can just trash it like you did before?" Alison grouched. "I'm not telling you crap."

"I did it to benefit you."

"Pointless," Alison spat. "As you can see."

"Alright. Fine. I'll admit that it was pointless. Does that make you feel better?"

Silence.

"Now will you please go talk to the rest of the cast? They're all waiting for you."

"No."

"Fine. If we have our own quick little Q&A sesh, then will you go?"

"Maybe."

"Alright. Ask me whatever you want," Beth sighed. "Go ahead."

"What was her name?"

"Ali—"

"Answer the question, Beth!" she snapped.

The bodyguard balked before answering, "Julie."

"Julie what?"

"Julie Thompson. Or something," Beth sighed.

"So you did know her."

"No, I—"

"Do you love her?"

"No! I didn't even—"

"No is sufficient," Alison shut her up sharply. "Do you love me?"

"Yes—"

"Bullshit. If you loved me—"

"Ali, if you'll just listen to me—"

"No. You don't get to talk," Alison told her assertively. "What was it about her that drew you to her?"

"Well, she asked me about your stalker... So I had to tell her stuff and I wasn't about to yell it to her—"

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"Good because you're not getting it. That's the god-honest truth."

"No, it's bullshit is what that is."

"I said this was gonna be quick so—"

"One more question," Alison insisted as she began to back Beth up against the wall. The bodyguard didn't know if she should feel threatened. "Did you fuck her?"

"Ali, I already said I didn't," Beth whispered as she stared into the woman's disbelieving eyes.

"You're a detective."

"Was."

"Whatever," Alison replied. "What did you need to close a case?"

"Evidence, mainly."

"Good. So you see where I'm going with this," Alison nodded slowly. "You show me _evidence_ that you didn't fuck her. Not on my couch, not anywhere. You do that, and I'll forgive you."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where she—"

"If what you're saying is true, you should be able to prove it."

"Ali, I need to focus on your stalker. I can't go running around trying to track down a woman who I don't even—"

"Two days, Ms. Childs," Alison warned her as she held up two fingers for emphasis. "Two."

"Ali," Beth tried, but Alison walked out to join the cast and didn't let the bodyguard finish. Beth cursed as she grabbed her own hair agitatedly before following the actress' path and closing the door.

_I was going to break up with you. My manager warned me about you._

Beth rolled her eyes. How could she possibly have a reputation worthy of a warning? Was she that loose? She hadn't thought about it. How many people had she slept with? Okay... Several... But how many people had she cheated on? Zero. Never even came close. So what did he really have to warn Alison about? And how could Beth prove her innocence? She couldn't very well just call up her exes and ask them to vouch for her.

_I was going to break up with you. My manager warned me about you._

Beth pressed her lips together angrily as the words repeated themselves over and over again in her head. Why wouldn't the thoughts just stop?

"Shut up!" she hissed quietly at herself as she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"Sorry... I didn't know I was bothering you," Ashley apologized as she studied the bodyguard strangely. Had she said something? Beth didn't know.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there," Beth responded culpably. "I was talking to myself. Or more my thoughts, really... And I'm... I'm gonna stop talking now before I sound crazier than I am. Sorry."

Ashley chuckled and nodded as she replied, "That's alright. I get lost in my own mind sometimes too. I wanted to say thank you for finding Alison. We're so close and to have her go missing... I panicked. And knowing that there's an active stalker out there I just assumed the worst—"

"So did I," Beth admitted.

"Do you really think you can find the guy?"

"I don't know," Beth confessed defeatedly. "I wanted to track the person down before I transferred, but then something just came up—something personal, that's all—and so now I don't know if I can do both..."

"You're transferring?" Ashley asked. "Why?"

"I think I just need to get out of here," Beth nodded slowly as if reassuring herself of the answer.

"But you're so good for Alison," Ashley argued.

"So I've heard," Beth forced a smile. "But I think otherwise."

"I don't know what's going on between you two—and I get the sense no one really does—but just... take a few days off. Consider everything. Your transfer, the stalker, anything and everything. Then decide. Maybe you just need some time to clear your head," Ashley suggested. "Just don't leave Alison quite yet. She needs you whether she'll admit it or not."

"Take a few days off..." Beth trailed off as she considered the idea. "Alright. Sounds good. I think I'll do just that. Thanks."

"Always works for me," Ashley smiled before turning back away.


	13. Ch 13: Mi madre azul vive en una estufa

"Gomez, you think you could meet me somewhere?" Beth asked as she walked aimlessly around her own house, somewhere she hadn't been for a while.

"Sure, Shrimpy. Where?"

"Um..." Beth thought. "How 'bout that Chinese place a few blocks away from—"

"I used to stop there all the time," Gomez nodded. "For lunch break. You ever eat there, Beth? It's good."

"Great. I guess I'll have to eat there. But it's about the stalker."

"You find her?"

"Not quite... I wanted to ask you some things in person."

"You're free?" he inquired incredulously. He whistled out of surprise. "Since when?"

"Since I took a few days off. No worries," Beth smiled. "I got ample replacement."

**. . .**

"Kathy, she just _sits_ there and _stares_ at me," Alison complained as the man applied eyeliner.

"Alison, is that really why you called me in here? What do you honestly want me to do?" Kathy sighed as she watched the man work. "Be careful... Her last makeup artist poked her in the eye and no one's heard from her yet."

The man rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically before nodding and going to work on the other eye.

"I don't know. Get rid of her," Alison ordered, jerking her body with frustration and causing the man to make a stray mark. "Now look what you did."

"_Me?_" he protested. Alison waved her hands and he backed off before she stood up.

"Is it really that hard?" Alison snapped as she wiped the mark away and snatching the eyeliner from him and putting it up to her eye. "You just outline the eyelid. Just like that. And line it up with the lash line. For God's sake—"

"Then why don't you just fuckin' do it yourself, honey?" he asked sharply as he flamboyantly gestured as if it would prove a point. "_Ugh_. Movie stars are such _bitches_—I do _not_ get paid enough for this shit. I'd even rather be working on _Lindsay Lohan_."

The man turned on his heel and marched out, leaving Alison and Kathy behind.

"_Seriously_," Alison hissed as she pointed to the door. "Get _rid_ of her."

"Alison, sweetie, it's not my fault Beth took a few days off and needed a substitute. You said you didn't want to be smothered by bodyguards so we only got you one. Sorry."

"I'm thinking multiple bodyguards would've been a better choice, in retrospect."

Kathy rolled her eyes and sighed before saying, "I'll see what I can do."

**. . .**

"Isn't the Mushu pork good?" Gomez asked as Beth finally took a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Sure, yeah," she nodded impatiently. She hadn't come for a lunch date, but the man had insisted she try something off the menu. "Look, Gomez—"

"Camilo."

"_Camilo_," Beth corrected. "I haven't got much time left. And my investigation is going nowhere. Did you have any suspects?"

"Not much time left? You're too young to be saying that..." he dismissed.

"No. I really don't. I'm gonna request a transfer."

"Oh," Gomez exclaimed. "Well I thought about it being um... What's that bitch's name? Kathy?"

"Kathy? And why is that?" Beth inquired. "I thought you said the stalker was unemployed."

"Or so I thought. Then I figured that maybe the person can keep up with Alison because she's with Alison. The entire time. Think about it, Childs... Who's with Ms. Hendrix all the time? Kathy."

"But she's so... _Normal_. Is she really capable of hiding her stalkerish tendencies?" Beth asked. Gomez shrugged as she shoveled more food in his mouth with a fork.

"You know, I think that's why they give you these..." Beth hinted as she lifted her chopsticks up.

"I don't fuckin' know how to use those," he admitted sheepishly as he put his fork down and picked up his own pair. He fumbled around with them and settled on an unnatural angle for them and allowing them to cross as he ate.

"Dude, that's bad luck, you know..." Beth chuckled as she watched him.

"Hm? What?" he asked with a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"Crossing your chopsticks," Beth nodded at the chopsticks that formed an X shape. "It's bad luck."

"See? This's why I needa stick with usin' a fork," he sighed as he swapped them out for the fork again. "Now I've cursed myself."

He paused and studied Beth's hand.

"How can you eat with them?"

"I don't know... Just something I learned, I guess," Beth shrugged as she nimbly picked up another piece of pork and chewed it completely pleased with herself.

"Damn, Childs... You got skill," Gomez shook his head and stabbed at a dumpling.

**. . .**

"Ms... What did you say your name was?" Kathy asked the Beth's blonde stand-in.

"Helena. That is all," the woman nodded solemnly and stared straight ahead instead of making eye-contact. She had a heavy Ukrainian accent which in truth only made her sound even more threatening.

"Okay... Helena..." Kathy murmured. "Ms. Hendrix has a complaint about your... Staring."

"Elizabeth Childs told me to watch her," Helena responded flatly. "I am watching. Her."

"Right..." Kathy nodded. "Okay, well... You could always do that without staring at her murderously."

"I am not staring murderous," Helena insisted. "I am staring protective."

"I give up," Kathy rolled her eyes and left the blonde sitting in front of Alison's door and staring in at the actress, who slept on the couch.

"You know, that is really unnerving," Alison commented, keeping her eyes closed. She figured the relentless staring wasn't so bad if she couldn't see the substitute.

"I am sorry, but it is my job."

"Of course it is..." Alison muttered before rolling over and facing the back of the couch.

**. . .**

"Camilo, can I ask you a question?" Beth asked as she leaned in secretively. The man nodded and set his fork down. "Have you ever heard of a Julie Thompson?"

"Julie Thompson..." he murmured as he mulled the name over.

"Yeah, she's a brunette... Extremely assertive—"

"Oh. Yeah. I _have_ heard of her."

"Great, what unit is she? I'd like to report her—"

"Unit?" Gomez chuckled and shook his head. "She ain't from our field of work, girlie. She works with that asshole, Graham."

"Graham...?" Beth asked cluelessly.

"Yeah. Graham's Alison's manager. He's what we call a _hijo de puta_," Gomez nodded knowingly. The bodyguard chuckled and shook her head. "Oh! You know Spanish?"

"Well, I wouldn't say—"

"_Rojo_," Gomez stated seriously. "_Amarillo y tu madre._ What'd I say?"

"Um?" Beth narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as he rambled on.

"Mi madre azul vive en la estufa," he told her. "A veces, ella come su maleta... con _dos_ dedos."

"Your blue mother who lives in a stove sometimes eats her luggage? With two fingers?" Beth asked. Gomez's eyes widened.

"Alright, you got me," he shrugged shamelessly. "I don't know Spanish. My parents didn't teach me. Said I needed to grow up Americanized like all the other kids. I only know bits and pieces. Mostly from old storybooks. As you can see they are not that helpful."

"Well... You're good with grammar as far as I can tell."

"Great," he grinned.

"Thanks for the info," Beth nodded as she made a move to her up and left cash on the table. "I gotta get going... Sorry."

"You can't stay?" Gomez asked.

"No..." Beth shook her head apologetically. "I gotta have a... little chat with this Graham person. He seems like quite the character."

"I told you. _Hijo de puta_ suits him just fine."

**. . .**

"Can I speak with Graham?" Beth asked the blonde at the desk. "It's about Alison Hendrix."

"Oh... You just missed him," the woman informed her sincerely. "He went home about a half hour, forty-five minutes ago. I could take a message, if you'd like."

"Uh, no. That's alright," Beth assured her with a smile. "I'll just drop in some other time."

"If you want, you could leave your name and I can have him call you as soon as he gets in..." the woman offered. Beth shook her head pleasantly and gave her another smile.

"Nah... It's not urgent. Just need to... catch up on some things."

"Oh, are you good friends?"

"Hardly," Beth scoffed. "I'm here on behalf of Ms. Hendrix. But you'll tell him I stopped in though, won't you?"

"Oh, uh, but I never got your name—"

"He'll know," Beth promised her as she turned around. "If he's guilty of anything I came here to talk to him about... He'll know."


	14. Ch 14: Professional

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Alison's manager murmured as he opened to page four of a random gossip magazine.

"What?" Alison inquired nervously. "What is it?"

"Somebody went on a date the other day..." he told her as he turned the magazine so that it faced her right side up.

"Is that...?"

"Ms. Childs?" he responded with a nod. "Yeah. It is. And looks like she's moved onto some Hispanic dude."

Alison shook her head, unwilling to process the information. She grabbed the magazine and read some of the captions.

**Unknown possible girlfriend of the star of _Justice University_ on date with unknown man... Is Alison Hendrix's potential lover a potential two-timer?**

"Told ya," the man sighed. "She's no good."

A blonde poked her head in and smiled at the actress politely before turning her attention to the man.

"Um, some woman came in the other day ranting about—" the woman paused and squinted to focus her eyes on the magazine facing Alison. "That's... her. That's the woman."

"Her?" Graham asked, jabbing a finger to point at the incriminating photo of Beth who'd only gone out with Gomez to talk to him about Alison's stalker.

"Yeah, that's the one," the blonde nodded. "She came in here ranting the other day and looking for you. Something about you possibly being guilty and wanting to talk to you about Ms. Hendrix?"

The woman cast another glance at Alison.

"And she said she didn't leave her name because you'd know or something like that?"

"Wait, Beth was here yesterday?" Alison asked, instantly hating how interested she sounded. She was supposed to be severing any bond between them.

"Is that her name?"

Alison nodded.

"Then yeah. That was definitely her. I wouldn't forget a face like that!"

"Thanks, Nikki..." Graham sighed, rubbing the top of his balding head exasperatedly.

"Yessir," Nikki nodded and smiled before leaving and closing the door.

"Alison, I hate to cut us short, but it seems I have business to attend to," he apologized tightly. "You will send the bodyguard in here, won't you?"

"I would..." Alison nodded. "But she's on leave... Kinda..."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"She took some days off. I don't know how many. I don't even know where she is."

"And she left you unattended? That is incredibly negligent and I won't have it! She'll be fired—"

"No, she left me with a replacement. As quiet as this one is, she's good... I suppose. Gets things done."

"Oh."

"But I'll try to get in touch with Beth. Tell her you'll see her now."

"Thanks," he answered flatly. "You're dismissed."

**. . .**

"Do you know why I called you here?" Graham asked the bodyguard as soon as she stepped in.

"Funny... Shouldn't it be _me_ asking that question?" Beth responded promptly as she closed the door tightly behind her. She stood tall in her shirt and dress pants with a gun on her side. She looked official and serious—just the look she was going for.

"I don't know, you tell me... You spoke with Nikki, I assume? The woman out there," he nodded, showing no fear or sense of intimidation whatsoever.

"Yes, I did. And she was pleasant..." Beth trailed off as she took a confrontational step toward the man. "You trained her well."

"I do take pride in professionalism. I know not all job fields regard it highly... Take yours for instance. Well, you wear whatever the hell you please."

Beth forced a laugh and nodded sharply once before replying, "Professional... Ah. I see. And what exactly is professional to you? Is it... Killing an actress via secondhand smoke? Is it... wearing her down emotionally?"

Beth paused and allowed a smug grin cross her face.

"Or is it _sabotaging_ a relationship?"

"I'm sorry... What relationship?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I don't see any proof of a relationship. Were two involved? I couldn't tell."

"Huh... You said you take pride in being professional?" Beth questioned. "A professional would cover every base. A professional wouldn't blatantly warn a woman of what's to come before it even occurs... And a professional would know that sooner or later, that woman would mention supposed professional and how he warned of something like that happening. You may be able to train Nikki, but you cannot train Alison Hendrix."

"I don't know what you're taking about—"

"Oh, but you do," Beth insisted, slamming a hand down on his desk. "And oh how well you do. Tell me this, Graham—"

The man blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Is that scary that I know your name?" she inquired gleefully. "Did you think I'd never figure it out? Never confront you? How stupid do you think I am?"

"You sure you want that answer?"

Beth slammed her other hand down and nodded sincerely before replying with bared teeth, "_Yeah_. I do."

"Ms. Childs, your behavior is far from professional. I suggest you remove your hands from my desk and your face from my personal space unless you want me to call security."

"I'm willing to bet my ass Julie Thompson won't come running," Beth snickered. "She works for you, but she's not from my profession. How's that for professional, Graham? I did some digging and I got some knowledge. Isn't it great?"

"I _will_ call security," he warned as he picked up a black desk phone. Beth chuckled as she leaned in closer to him menacingly.

"I _am_ security," Beth growled, her eyes boring into his as she smirked victoriously.

"Bullshit."

"Hendrix mentioned me taking some days off. But if you spoke to Blitz, she'll tell you I was considering a transfer. But me? I'm no fool. You know what's fun about my job? I can do a swap, Graham."

"You're bluffing—"

"A _swap_. Know what that is? I swap places with another person. I swapped with that angel of yours... What's her name? Oh right. Helena. Your _finest_. Because I am professional, Graham. Enough to fill her spot and to know exactly what I'm doing. She was so fucking _eager_ to get out of this hellhole, Graham. And me? I was so fucking _eager_ to get revenge. It was perfect. And since you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself, you probably signed the god damn permission slip without a second glance. Check your files. It's there. And you know what? I know who Julie Thompson is. She's your other woman, Graham. And I know your wife now too. Missy, right? Gave her a call this morning. Might wanna sleep with one eye open tonight—or maybe it's better for you to just not go home. I can see why you did what you did," Beth's lips pulled into a cruel smile. "It's fun messing with people's lives. Tell me, Graham, how're you feeling right now?"

"Get the fuck out of my office, you crazy bitch."

"But wait! Julie didn't even know you were married, did she?" Beth shook her head and her smirk only widened. "Called her right after I called your wife. Man, did she freak! You were right. Playing God, Graham, is _so_ much fun!"

"I said get out."

"I'm not fucking finished with you yet, you _insufferable_, limp dick," Beth growled at him as she grabbed him by the collar. "You're going to fucking call my girlfriend—you know her, right? It seems you have her on fucking speed dial—and you're going to explain _everything_. And after that, you're going to get down on your knees and apologize when she comes rushing in here because I know she will."

"What're you gonna do? Hit my desk again?" he scoffed. "Bitch, you can't make me do shit."

Beth pressed her lips together furiously and clenched her jaw shut before taking in a deep breath and pulling the man up out of his chair and slamming him against the edge of his desk, pinning one arm behind his back. The man yelped out of surprise and turned his head to look at her irritatedly.

"_Professional_," she spat at him triumphantly, knowing he wouldn't be able to free himself whereas if she were in his position, she could. "Now pick up the god damn phone and give Alison a call. And put it on speaker."

The man rolled his eyes and caved as he dialed the number. After three rings, the actress picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alison, I'm calling you to tell your fuckin' crazy ass dyke ex to relax," he rambled. Beth whipped out her gun, cocked it, and pointed it at his head before she really knew what she was going.

"Tell her. The truth," Beth muttered in a low voice to him through clenched teeth.

"Graham, is everything okay?"

Beth touched the barrel of the gun to his temple as a reminder of who had the upper hand.

"Just dandy," he growled.

"What were you saying about Beth? I can't hear you well. Are you on speaker?"

"I set her up," he spat out forcefully. "I set Ms. Childs up. Julie Thompson... She works for me. Childs didn't even know her."

"What?" Alison asked shrilly.

"I said—"

"I'm coming over right away," Alison informed him before hanging up.

"Get your knees ready, asshole..." Beth told him, pleased with herself as she released him from her grip. "They're gonna be hitting the floor soon enough."


	15. Ch 15: Good Day, Graham

"I've never seen him so panicked!" Alison exclaimed as she walked out of Graham's office. "Seriously, Beth, what did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing. Just evened us out a little," Beth shrugged.

"I have a question for you," Alison told her suddenly as she stopped them and faced the bodyguard. "Actually two questions."

"Shoot," Beth encouraged her with a smile.

"My first is that who was the guy you went on a date with?"

"The last time I dated a guy, I was a freshman. In high school," Beth smirked. "And I don't even remember his name. Is that bad?"

"No, the Hispanic guy."

"What?"

"You were in a newspaper or magazine or something."

"Ali, I don't know what you're talking about. I went and met with Gomez... If that's what was magazine article worthy..."

"Gomez?" Alison asked as she processed the new information. "As in... Former bodyguard Gomez?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded with a smile.

"Oh," Alison pressed her lips together sheepishly.

"Ali, I'd never cheat on you. That's not me. And if I did... I can assure you that it probably wouldn't be with a male. He'd have to be pretty special."

"And a female?"

"She'd have to be pretty amazing too... But so far I haven't seen or met one that even came close to you," Beth grinned.

"But you're open to both men and women..."

"Ali, what're you... trying to say?" Beth inquired curiously as the woman looked around nervously.

"You like men and women."

"Uh... Yeah... Is that problematic?"

"No... Just how?"

"I don't know, you just like people," Beth shrugged. "Men are cute. Women are pretty. Actually everyone's attractive in their own way. I wouldn't limit myself to just men and women."

"So you're not straight or gay."

"No," Beth shook her head and shrugged again. "Not quite. That's okay, right?"

Alison thought about it and suddenly realized that it was okay to like both. Her manager had been wrong about another thing. People weren't just straight or gay. It was a whole spectrum and anyone could fall anywhere.

"_Yeah_..." she nodded enthusiastically. "It _is_ okay."

"Great," Beth smiled. "So what was your second question?"

"Are you still going to transfer?"

"No," Beth promised. "I'm gonna stay with you."

**. . .**

"And here joining me tonight is Ms. Alison Hendrix!" the male interviewer announced to the audience as he stood up and watched the star make her entrance. Beth watched from the TV's behind the scenes.

It'd been several weeks since Graham's apology to Alison. In those weeks, Beth and Alison grew close again, but the bodyguard still hadn't told her about the letters or the fact that she came so close to shooting the man. Meanwhile Beth looked into Kathy and decided that she was not in fact the stalker because it did not fit her profile in the least bit. So she was back to square one.

"Please," Alison smiled. "Just Alison."

Beth could see the anxiety behind her girlfriend's eyes. The audience probably couldn't pick up on it, but the bodyguard did. Alison wasn't one for interviews or really talking with people. She acted because she liked to, not because she wanted all that attention.

"Alright, Alison. Let's talk about your latest project on _Justice University_," the man suggested as he turned in his chair to face her as he crossed his legs. "How did the name come about? What is its pertinence to the show?"

"Well, I play a college-age bounty hunter named Alina Coles."

"And she's gay," he put in as he clasped his hands over his knee.

"Yes," Alison nodded a few times slowly, her smile becoming tight. "She is indeed gay."

"And who, may I ask, is her current love interest on the show?"

"Jess, who's played by my costar, Ashley Blitz—"

"Is Ashley a good kisser?"

Beth watched Alison balk, taken completely by surprise, and look out at the audience, or more importantly, the camera. This made it seem as if the star was gazing right at her and she chuckled to herself softly, nodding her own approval.

"She takes good care of her lips," Alison finally answered carefully.

"What's it like to kiss a girl?" he asked as he studied her face. "Have you ever kissed a girl in real life?"

"What's it like to kiss a girl..." Alison echoed softly as she appeared to be giving the question great thought. After a few moments, the actress crossed her legs and stared the man down as she replied, "I don't know, you tell me."

The audience erupted with applause and Alison smiled at them.

"Was there any way you prepared for playing such a role?" the man asked, trying to move on.

"I'm sorry, but by '_such a role_' do you mean a _lesbian_ or a kick-ass?" Alison responded defensively. Beth heard the crowd cheer again and smiled to herself as she silently egged her girlfriend on as she witnessed the host hesitate.

"Any training?" he clarified.

_Good save_, Beth thought amusedly.

"Nope, no training," Alison admitted. "It's all a stunt-double."

"A lot of actors choose roles that differ from their personality," the man remarked. "Do you agree with that statement?"

"Yes, I do. The thing about acting is that you can be whoever you want. You can be anybody but you. Why choose a role that you play everyday when you can choose a role and unlock a part of you that you never even knew existed?"

The man nodded in agreement as he asked, "Alina Coles. Is she different from you?"

"Extremely," Alison nodded for emphasis. "For one, she can take care of herself in a fight. No one messes with her. Me? I'd probably scream and grab my bodyguard, you know?"

"Speaking of," he began. "There has been a lot of speculation about you two. Rumors of you two going out, however for a while they died down as your appearances became less frequent. Nonetheless, people still talk. Care to comment?"

Beth watched as a picture of the two of them flashed onto the screen behind the interviewer and Alison, the same one that'd been on the front page of a few magazines she'd seen. They were holding hands and she was whispering something in the actress' ear as if nobody else existed. It was pretty incriminating in or out of context.

"What is there to say?" Alison smiled innocently as her eyes wandered to the crowd.

"Have you taken after Alina and found a love interest in a lady?"

"And if I have?" Alison responded coyly.

"Well, isn't that just the Hollywood story, eh folks?" he addressed the audience as he turned to face them. "Actress falling in love with her bodyguard! Somebody should franchise this shit!"

"Who said we were in love?" Alison asked mysteriously with a small smile.

"Are you?" he responded as he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. Beth could practically feel the entire room lean forward with him as everyone fell silent to listen intently on what Alison Hendrix had to say.

_Alison, be careful... her mind warned her. Your manager said it would ruin your career_.

_So what? _Alison's mind countered. _Pull a Beth. Just say... Fuck it. It seems to work for her._

After a long, silent pause Alison raised intense eyes to meet his and said vehemently, "Very."

The crowd roared and Beth could see people standing up at the bottom of the screen and clapping wildly, each face wearing a huge grin. The bodyguard herself wore a scintillating, ecstatic and proud smile as her girlfriend revealed their secret.

"What a way to come to a commercial break!" he shouted over the noise of his viewers as he stood up excitedly. "Don't touch that remote—when we come back we'll have a chat about her upcoming projects and Emmy nom!"

Beth watched Alison disappear offscreen, probably to go find her, as soon as someone from behind the camera told her she was clear.

"Beth!" Alison called from behind. The bodyguard turned around and saw the actress jogging toward her and stretched out her own arms to catch her. Alison kissed Beth as soon as they were within reach of each other.

"Ali—" Beth stopped as Alison silenced her with a kiss. "Hey... You were amazing out there."

"I know, wasn't I?" Alison teased as she kissed the bodyguard once more. "Gosh, it's horrible out there. I feel like he's grilling me."

"No, no..." Beth reassured her with a smile. "If anything he's a little obnoxious, but not too bad. I feel like I've seen worse. There's always Diane Sawyer."

"I suppose you're right," Alison chuckled as she took some of Beth's hair in her hands and gazed at it lovingly. "I wish you could come out there with me."

"I gotta stay put," Beth reminded her. Alison nodded.

"Two minutes!" a tech guy shouted as he jogged past with some wires.

"I meant what I said... I'm very in love with you," Alison cooed softly as she tucked the hair behind Beth's ear. Beth smiled at her.

"I'm very in love with you too," Beth responded.

"I know you are..." Alison sighed dreamily. Kathy snuck in and apologized for her interruption before grabbing Alison as she told her she needed to be seated already and led her back out to the empty chair just across from the interviewer's as the cameras turned on. Beth sighed and set her attention on the screen focusing only on Alison.

"We're back with Alison Hendrix from Justice University!" the man smiled as he turned to face the actress. "What can we expect in the show? What can you tell us?"

"Ooh... I don't know what I'm allowed to say," Alison smiled secretively as she'd been instructed to. "Um... Alina might just find somebody less backstabby to love."

"Is that so?" he exclaimed as he turned to the audience and asked, "What do you guys think? Should Alina get with that woman she saved from episode seven?"

The audience clapped its enthusiastic reply and Beth smiled as she too agreed. She'd felt Alina and the woman from episode seven had intense chemistry.

"Oh, well... I don't know..." Alison smiled shyly as she looked into the camera. Beth knew this glance was to her and she grinned at the screen even though she knew her girlfriend couldn't see.

"Does your bodyguard give her—her meaning Alina—her blessing?" the man smiled amiably and jokingly.

"Is that your way of asking if we're exclusive?" Alison retorted with the same smile. "But yes, I'm sure she does."

"She's okay with it? You in the arms of another woman?"

"If it's to play pretend, I'm sure she is," Alison smiled thinly.

"And that's what you're doing, right? Playing pretend? 'Cause that love scene in the season finale..." he looked over the audience who murmured in agreement before returning his focus to Alison. "Seemed pretty damn real. Didn't it, folks?"

More cheering. Beth crossed her arms and smirked as she watched Alison struggle to maintain composure at the reaction of the crowd. She could tell her girlfriend felt embarrassed.

"And that's why you're nominated for an Emmy!" he declared as if he were trying to help her out.

"Y-Yes..." Alison paused. "It's truly an honor to even be considered for such an award."

"Well you've been snubbed twice before. They were bound to get to you eventually," he chuckled as Alison nodded. "So tell me, Alison, who is your plus one? You got a date to the Emmys yet?"

"Um..." Alison stared at him quizzically before continuing. "My girlfriend..."

"Oh! Is she off-duty that night? I thought she'd be there already as, well you know, your bodyguard."

"Oh, no. I plan on taking her with me," Alison paused. "Even if it means forcing her into a dress."

The room burst into laughter and started clapping as they always did after a witty comment was made.

"Alright, well that's all the time we have for tonight!" the man stated loudly as he and Alison rose to their feet. He stuck a hand out for her to shake and grinned as they shook. "It was a pleasure having you, Ms. Hendrix."

"Thank you for having me," Alison replied before walking off to go find Beth.

"Force me into a dress, eh?" Beth smirked as the actress approached.

"Mm-hm. I'm serious about you coming," Alison told her. Beth raised an eyebrow and only smirked harder.

"What was that? Serious about me _coming?_"

"Oh, Beth, stop it..." Alison murmured as the bodyguard set her arm around her shoulders. The two started toward Alison's dressing room.

"So we're official now... How's it feel?" Beth grinned.

"It feels okay," Alison nodded. "Everyone was... amazingly accepting."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"It's okay, you know..." Alison murmured as they entered the room.

"What is?" Beth asked as she closed the dork behind them.

"Being... gay," Alison sighed contentedly. "I didn't think people would be so..."

"Open-minded? This is Cali. Kinda have to be," Beth joked. "But onto more serious matters."

"Being?"

"Just how good of a kisser is Ashley Blitz?" Beth asked with a straight face. "I need to know what I'm up against."

"She is an amazing kisser," Alison teased as she stroked Beth's hair.

"Oh yeah?"

Alison nodded and said, "She is so good..."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Beth inquired softly as she gazed into Alison's mischievous eyes.

"Why? Is it working?" the actress smirked.

"Yeah..."

"Well. She may be good," Alison remarked as she leaned in and kissed the bodyguard. "But you are so much better."

"And that love scene?" Beth inquired even quieter before pressing her lips against Alison's again.

"I was thinking of you..." Alison whispered as she stared at Beth's pink lips. "The entire time."

Beth grinned, pleased with the answer and have Alison a quick peck on the lips.

"I... do have one favor to ask of you," Alison remarked shyly.

"Coffee?" Beth guessed flatly. Alison shook her head as she stepped closer.

"Help me out of my dress. Now."

**. . .**

"Alison, tell me. Was I not clear about your little sex scandal?" her manager inquired.

"This is suddenly a sex scandal now?" Alison asked. "I wasn't aware of the escalation..."

"You went. On _national television_. And confirmed your _intimate_ relationship. With your _female_ bodyguard. How is that not an escalation?" he responded as he shrugged irritatedly. "You defied me and now everybody knows—"

"Knows what?" Alison cut in, her patience running thin. "Knows that I'm in love? And that my lover just so happens to be a girl? Sir, if you recall, I called you here to talk to you. Not to have you confront me about my life choices."

"Alright. Fine. Talk to me, then. It better not be to ask me to fix what you've done."

"When are you going to get it?" Alison sharply replied as she stood up. "There is _nothing_ to fix! I _chose_ Beth and I _love_ Beth. I love her to _death_. I love her so much... sometimes... I think I just might die. And for a while, I hid it because you asked me to and I thought you were right. But you were wrong. You were so wrong. And my hiding my affection was killing her. Do you think I want to hurt her if I can help it? It seemed I'd have to kiss her and tell her I love her only to turn around and barely let her even look at me if I thought anyone would see, but then I'd expect her to touch me and love me again later. And you know what? I haven't experienced any malice since the interview. Am I saying I won't ever? Absolutely not. But so far, nothing. So tell me, what is there to fix?"

The man stared at her for a moment only to say, "Is this a publicity stunt? Alison Hendrix, you are fucking _brilliant!_"

The man stood up with a light behind his eyes and started gathering the papers spread out in front of him. Alison squinted at him as she scowled confusedly.

"N-No, no. This isn't a publicity stunt—"

"You've got all the LGBT community or whatever now!" he exclaimed. "You already had straight fans. Now you're appealing to the other half."

"No, no I didn't—"

"Listen," he pointed a finger at her as he smiled. "You were right. I was wrong. Talk about you has shot up since the interview. I was looking at the wrong thing! Everybody knows your name. You're going to be in every magazine, not just the cover. Every single one—"

"Sir, I came to tell you that you're fired," Alison interrupted evenly. He stopped and stared at her as if the statement didn't compute.

"Ms. Hendrix—"

"I am so _sick_ and _tired_ of you telling me how to run my life," Alison interrupted. "And how you're the one that always has to fix things. You _ruined_ things, Graham! You broke us up! How is that fixing anything? I could barely work. I could've gotten fired. I was drunk. _All_ the time. I could've gotten _alcohol poisoning_ for God's sake! But you don't care, do you? You don't care. As long as you're making money. You. Don't. Care. So I guess you were right. There _was_ something to fix. It just wasn't me. It was _you._ Graham... You're fired. End of discussion."

"You're not gonna find another manager like me," he warned.

"Isn't that the point?" Alison scoffed. "I'm going to be my own manager. And I'll be better to myself than you ever were. I want you out of here in two hours. And if you're not... I'm gonna sic my very sexy girlfriend on you. You remember her, right?"

"You know what she did? She almost shot me," Graham told Alison. "She put her fuckin' gun to my head. She's not mentally stable."

"Yeah, okay. She can also backflip," Alison remarked sarcastically.

"If she so much as steps into my office tomorrow, I'm callin' the cops.

"First of all that's not going to be _your_ office tomorrow," Alison sighed delightedly. "Second of all, that might not be too helpful. She used to be a cop... I'm sure she made a lot of friends."

Alison smirked as she turned around and made her exit.

"Good day, _Graham_."


	16. Ch 16: I Gotta Use That Arm

**i** _See_ **Yo**_U_.

Beth stared at the note on the front door porch of the studio and looked around, but couldn't see any place where a person could hide. She sighed and scooped the paper up just as Alison was coming out.

"Beth? What are you doing out here? I didn't even know you went out. At all," Alison chuckled. Beth hid the paper behind herself and slid it up her own shirt.

"Oh... You know..." Beth smiled innocently as she reached down behind herself and felt around, hoping to find a distraction such as a bug. She felt something cylindrical and brought it out in front of herself, expecting it to be some kind of insect. She instead found a cigarette butt between her fingers.

"You smoke?" Alison inquired, completely taken by surprise. She'd never smelled smoke on the woman before. She figured she would've noticed if the woman stepped out periodically.

"Uh..." Beth murmured almost inaudibly.

"That's okay," Alison quickly told her. "I just never knew."

Beth pursed her lips, not wanting to appear as a smoker, but she felt she had no other choice.

"Yep. Just finishing up out here," Beth nodded as she looked around once more, scanning the premises. Beth instinctively moved to the outer part of the ledge and had Alison sandwiched between the door and herself. She chucked the cigarette butt back and gave Alison a self-deprecating smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Alison asked, trying to look around Beth. The bodyguard didn't flinch as she knew the woman couldn't see much.

"Nope," Beth shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting strange..." Alison remarked as she made a move to pass Beth. The bodyguard moved and blocked her, stopping the actress in her tracks. "C'mon, Beth, move."

"Uh... Where're you going?" Beth asked quickly, blocking another move of Alison's.

"Beth, seriously. What's going on?" Alison demanded as she gave up on trying to pass the woman. "I need to go and get something out of my car. Why won't you let me go?"

"Um..."

"Am I in danger?"

"No!" Beth exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. "No, I'm just... missing you. A lot. Graham made us miss a lot of time together."

"I know..." Alison agreed. "But we can make up for it, okay? Just as soon as I can get to my car—"

"What do you need? I'll get it."

"No, no... Beth, I promise I'll make up the time with you," Alison told her solemnly, waiting for her to budge.

"Uh... How about we make it up now?" Beth asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Because I need to get to my car!" Alison insisted as she pushed past the unyielding bodyguard. Beth sighed and jogged after her.

"What's so important in your car that you can't ask me to escort you or get it for you?" Beth asked as she chased after her. "Hm?"

"Beth..." Alison sighed. "It's not important."

"But it is, obviously. More than me..." Beth tried, hoping Alison would turn around and go back. Instead, the actress stopped altogether which made the bodyguard even more nervous.

"Are you feeling insecure? Is that it?" Alison asked, her gaze softening. "I love you, Beth. I really do. Nothing is more important than you. I promise."

"Yup, uh-huh," Beth nodded as she guided the actress toward the car. Alison stopped at the trunk and Beth looked around, growing increasingly paranoid as she imagined all the angles she herself could shoot the actress fatally. Too many to count. Alison popped the trunk open and Beth seized the opportunity to stand right behind the actress and press her own body against hers as they both leaned on the edge of the trunk.

"Beth, what on earth—"

"Shhh..." Beth quieted her as she whispered in her ear. "Turn around... I want to kiss you."

Alison slowly obliged and followed Beth's command. She found Beth staring at her intently before the bodyguard leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. She had no idea what'd gotten into Beth. None whatsoever, but she didn't mind it so much anymore.

"Are you free right now?" Beth asked between kisses, starting to relax as she lightly traced her fingers up and down Alison's back.

"Beth, we can't just—"

Alison's words were drowned out as a loud, sharp noise rang out. She'd barely even noticed Beth jolt and cry out.

"_Fuck!_" Beth spat as she slammed the trunk closed, grabbed the actress, and rushed her back into the studio. Another shot rang out, but the bullet never entered either woman as it'd hit the door Beth had just opened to push Alison inside the studio to safety.

"Beth! Are you—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Beth nodded and winced. "Are you okay, Ali?"

"Beth, you're not okay!" Alison told her shrilly as she noticed a huge and growing crimson stain that began to cover her entire chest area.

"Ali, I asked you a question..." Beth insisted breathlessly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you—"

"I'll be okay," Beth nodded again. "I'll just drive myself to the hospital."

"Beth, you can't just—"

"Do not leave this building, do you understand? Do _not_ leave. And let's hope the rest of the security on this building doesn't let the psycho in..." Beth cried out again as she began to walk away.

"You can't drive yourself!" Alison shouted frustratedly after her, but the woman ignored her.

**. . .**

"Hi, I'm here to see—"

"The GSW victim," the nurse nodded at the actress and the blonde who stood next to her. "I know who you are. Unfortunately, your girlfriend is in surgery right now..."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, it hit her shoulder. That's not guaranteed to be non-fatal, but it's not necessarily fatal either. Depends on where it hit and how much damage is done."

"Oh God..." Alison murmured. The blonde only continued staring at the nurse as she had been for the past few minutes.

"Last I heard, she's alright," the woman promised as she glanced at the blonde's unnerving stare. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, her?" Alison nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. She does that."

"Okay," the nurse responded. "Well, if you two will just have a seat in our waiting room... I promise to tell you any news I receive as soon as I hear it."

**. . .**

"Ms. Hendrix?" the nurse gently shook the actress awake before stepping out of the way so that she could get a clear view of something. Or rather, _someone_.

Beth stood in the doorway with her arm in a sling and a lazy, lopsided grin on her face as her glossy eyes focused on Alison as best they could.

"She wanted to see you. We told her to rest, but she insisted," the nurse shook her head as she made eye contact with the actress. Alison nodded and looked back at her bodyguard, who shrugged culpably as she walked slowly over to her.

"Beth, you should be resting," Alison told her as she tried to blink her own sleep away. "God, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Ali, it's fine..." Beth drawled. "You needed sleep anyway."

The nurse smiled at the two of them as she marked things down on her clipboard in regards to Beth's coherency.

"I sleep," Alison argued gently. "Every night in the bed with you."

"Yeah..." Beth chuckled as if someone had told her the funniest joke in the world. "Yeah. But how many of those nights... do we actually _sleep?"_

The nurse blushed and turned away before looking at Alison apologetically and saying, "We put her on some heavy pain medication..."

"Oh, don't worry..." Alison laughed it off embarrassedly. "She says stuff like that all the time sober."

"Oh. Well, we'd normally request that she stay here under our care, but we feel it would be..." the woman paused distractedly as Beth took an interest in the TV remote and pressed random buttons to see what they would do. "_Deleterious_ for her. She fought her way out of her room just to see you, so... If you can allow proper care, I suppose we can release her... No moving the arm."

"That's gonna be a challenge for me," Beth slurred. "I gotta use that arm for when Ali and I—"

"Okay!" Alison interrupted loudly, cutting the now giggling bodyguard off and pulling her closer to her. "We'll just be on our way. Thank you."

"No problem," the nurse smiled. "Be careful."

"Ya!" Beth called as Alison led her away.


	17. Ch 17: Heavily Medicated

"Aren't pain killers supposed to _lower_ sex drive?" Beth wondered aloud as she stared at at Alison's lower back while the actress propped her up on a pillow. The actress had just given the bodyguard her dose, which was what had brought the question up.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor. Why?"

"Because they're not... They're doing the complete opposite..." Beth trailed off as a devilish smirk crossed her face. "But you and I could play doctor..."

Alison chuckled and shook her head as she rolled her eyes before settling her gaze on the bodyguard.

"Don't even think about it," Alison told her playfully. "You're not supposed to be moving that arm."

"I can move my other one..." Beth argued with a mischievous smirk.

"That's great," Alison replied, making sure to keep her tone jaded.

"No really," Beth protested. "I can be a lefty."

"_Wow_," Alison shook her head with amused incredulity. "Become a lefty just for _me?_ You really _are_ desperate."

"Mm-hm..." Beth nodded and grinned at the actress coquettishly before biting her lip for a second. "C'mere."

"I'm going to stay over here," Alison decided. "I know what you're doing and I'm not going to get sucked into it."

"I'm not doing anything," Beth replied innocently. "_Yet_. Hopefully soon it'll be you."

"Beth, you are heavily medicated," Alison reminded her. "And injured."

"I'm also _alone_. With _you_," Beth responded promptly. "And there's a _bed_ involved. I'm just askin' if you'll come join me..."

"Beth, I can't... Actually, what am I saying? _I_ can. _You_ can't," Alison smirked.

"But you took the day off."

"The week," Alison reminded her with a smile. "And it was so I could tend to your needs."

"Oh really?" Beth complained. "Now you're just teasing me. Tending to my _needs_. Here alone with me for a whole _week_. _Ali._.."

"No," Alison insisted. "Rest."

"But my pillow smells..." Beth complained as she used her one hand to pinch her nose. "It's gross."

"Beth, how can your pillow smell? It's new!" Alison responded despite going over to check out the potential stench. The actress bent over the bodyguard diagonally and put her nose near the surface of the pillow only inches away from Beth's head and inhaled, trying to detect any unpleasant scent that the woman could possibly smell.

Beth moved her head so that she could admire Alison's facial profile before craning her own neck and planting a kiss on the unsuspecting actress' neck. The petite brunette inhaled sharply out of surprise and looked over at Beth scoldingly, but the bodyguard showed no shame.

"Beth... I know what you're doing," the actress stated with upmost certainty. "And it's not going to work. You need to rest."

"Ali... Come join me in the bed," Beth insisted as she smoothed out the sheets near herself and grinned up at the actress. Alison shook her head just before Beth grabbed her arm and yanked her onto the bed anyway, despite her resistance.

The actress grunted and shifted so that her knees wouldn't slam into the bodyguard's legs and positioned her arms so that they'd land just above Beth's shoulders and on either side of her head to prevent any damage to the woman. The actress breathed heavily after the surprise attack and looked down at the bodyguard who lie unharmed—and gazing at her with amazement—underneath her.

Alison resisted the urge to kiss the woman as she knew she'd crumble soon after and she couldn't play into the bodyguard's persistent behavior, but the more she looked at Beth underneath her, the more she broke down. Just the way Beth's brown eyes admired her and wanted her and looked so ready for her, well, it made Alison weak.

Eventually, the actress broke down and stretched her neck down to meet Beth's awaiting lips and kissed her tenderly, as if she might break if she pressed too hard.

"_Well_..." Beth breathed as Alison's lips released hers, never letting her eyes waver from Alison's. "This is new. I'll have to let you top me from now on because _this_... this is fucking _hot! Oh my God... Fuck..._"

"Oh _great_," Alison looked up at the ceiling as she rolled off Beth ever so carefully and lie next to her. "This wasn't supposed to happen—how did you even do that?"

"It's a technique," Beth answered simply with a victorious smile at the woman. "Least you're here with me. That's all I wanted."

"Yeah, right!" Alison scoffed jokingly. "You were trying to get me to sleep with you."

"Um, how dare you accuse me of trying to get into your pants?" Beth chuckled. "I would never even do such a thing!"

"Excuse _you!_" Alison chuckled. "Beth, you're always trying to get into my pants."

"You left out _succeeding_," the bodyguard teased. "Always trying and _succeeding_ at getting into your pants."

"You got me there," Alison nodded.

"_Ali_..." Beth groaned desperately as she slammed her arm on the bed as the side effects medication set in. "I just wanna... _Ugh_... Stick my tongue down your throat already."

"As sexy as that was," Alison remarked sarcastically. "You're still heavily medicated."

Alison reminded her coyly before kissing her on the lips. Beth grunted a reply and pouted.

"Aw, Beth, don't pout... You can have your way when you have full movement of your arm again, okay? That'll only be a... few... _months_..." Alison trailed off, realizing just how long the recovery process would take. "Maybe not _full_ movement... How about just when you're allowed to move again? Deal?"

"You're gorgeous," Beth remarked dreamily as she stroked the actress' hair. Alison smirked at the bodyguard.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Can't blame me for trying," Beth grumbled as she stared at Alison's lips impatiently. "_Now_ can I stick my tongue down your—"

"No!" Alison scolded. She felt like a mother.

"It'll only be for a second! Just like, one second—"

"You need to rest and I know you won't if I let you take this any further," Alison told her as she tried not to laugh at Beth's response.

"So no tongue?" Beth tried to comprehend, but she appeared confused.

"Right. No tongue," Alison repeated slowly.

"Fuck me, that sucks!" Beth crossed her arms and pouted again. She brightened.

"Absolutely not," Alison told her before she could ask. "As tempting as that is, you have a habit of reaching for things or grabbing onto them when you—um... Anyway, I just _know_ you'll move that arm. No."

"But, Ali..." Beth whined. "Just for one second. One teeny, tiny little second."

"Talk about a quickie," Alison muttered as she rolled her eyes and sat up, preparing to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me," Beth decided. "Stay with me. Lie next to me. Cuddle with me."

"Fine," Alison sighed as she laid back down. Beth rolled over onto her side and began mumbling.

"Didn't wanna fuck you anyway," she grumbled. Alison heard her, but she knew the bodyguard didn't mean it and she found it oddly adorable the way Beth's eyebrows pulled together as she scowled. In fact she found it rather amusing that those words left Beth's mouth at all. "Rather fuck myself."

"Beth, what are you talking about?" Alison laughed as she took to lightly rubbing her shoulder sympathetically.

"I don't know," Beth muttered her sincere reply. "Just don't leave me."

"I'm not gonna leave you," Alison promised. "I'll stay right here with you."

"Good."


	18. Ch 18: Hazelnut with Cream and Sugar

"Beth, what are you doing without your sling on?" Alison scolded her as she came to find the bodyguard lying on the bed without the mechanism to secure her arm.

"I hate it," Beth whined and protested as the actress fastened it. "It's stupid."

Typical behavior for the bodyguard, who somehow shifted into a childlike mentality after her dosage. Alison had checked the drug too and it wasn't the typical Vicodin or OxyContin.

"_You're_ stupid," Alison joked lightly, referencing the first few times they'd ever interacted. Beth feigned offense, but smirked.

"Do you like, love me or something?" Beth chuckled and sat up as she watched the woman check the sling over. Alison had come in to check on her countless times that day.

"Yeah, I do," Alison answered softly and seriously. Beth stared at her dumbly, not knowing how to react. She'd told the actress that she loved her months ago, but not once did she ever say it back.

"You love me," Beth repeated robotically. The actress nodded vehemently and sat down on the bed next to the bodyguard. "You love me... a-and you couldn't have told me that when I wasn't drugged?"

"Beth, I... Couldn't find the right time," Alison responded. She regretted the words immediately after she'd spoken them.

"You couldn't find time to tell me you loved me?" Beth asked emotionlessly. "All those times I was clear-minded? You gotta tell me when I'm like this and I'm not processing it right?"

"Graham was always trying to tell me that I didn't love you," Alison told her quietly. "And I'll admit, he had me fooled for a short amount of time. He kept insisting that I was straight and I'd never known anything else, so I listened to him and I believed him."

"S-So you didn't love me?" Beth asked, stuttering out of confusion.

"No, no... I did," Alison nodded as she took the bodyguard's good hand. "I did. But I was scared, so I didn't say anything for a very long time."

"Are you scared of me?" Beth whispered, lifting her gaze to meet Alison's.

"No," Alison shook her head and smiled sweetly at the brunette.

"You should be," Beth murmured as her own eyebrows pulled together and her eyes narrowed. She nodded uncertainly before leaning back onto her pillows.

"Why?" Alison asked, but she never received an answer.

**. . .**

"_Alison_..." Beth groaned from the other room. She'd been napping for a few hours and Alison jumped up, worried that something had happened to the bodyguard and she sprinted to her room.

"Beth, what is it?" Alison asked concernedly.

"Get me coffee! I want a hazelnut with cream and sugar!" Beth ordered with a devilish grin as soon as the actress entered.

"Is this karma?" Alison asked as she caught her breath.

"Yeah," Beth nodded, still smiling. "But don't get me anything. I was kidding. I just wanted to see you all sweaty, to be honest."

"Okay. Looks like it's time for another dose," Alison joked. "We need to sedate you."

"Ali, I don't want you missing work anymore," Beth told her seriously. "I'll be fine. Just go and do your job. Everybody thinks you've dropped off the radar and you're not gonna become some nobody actress because of me. Go."

"Beth, I'm not going to leave you like this."

"Ali, if you're not gone tomorrow, I'll take off my sling again and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Beth joked.

"So is this how it goes?" Alison teased. "You give me am ultimatum?"

"Yeah," Beth nodded with a grin. "Look, just promise me you'll go to work."

"Fine," Alison sighed. "I'll go to work."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Alison paused. "And don't you let me find you without that sling."

"You won't."

"That doesn't mean take it off whenever I can't see you."

"Fine," Beth smirked at Alison's suddenly assertive mentality.

"And don't follow me to work either," Alison added. "You need to rest."

"Okay, okay! _Sheesh!_" Beth rolled her eyes as she smiled at the actress. "I'll stay here with my sling on. Okay?"

"You have to promise me," Alison stated.

"I, Elizabeth Childs, do promise to remain laid up in bed while wearing a sling and furthermore promise to not follow Alison Hendrix to work," Beth replied in one breath. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Does that deserve a kiss?" Beth asked flirtatiously. Alison smirked and shook her head.

"You know what I think?" Alison whispered as she stared into Beth's eyes intensely. "I think that deserves a little _more_ than a kiss."

Beth raised an eyebrow at Alison's comment and the actress leaned in and kissed the bodyguard on the mouth before giving her a hug.

"Fuck you," Beth breathed with a smile and shook her head in denial at her falling for Alison's trick.

"Oh c'mon, Beth..." Alison chuckled as she pulled away. "What'd you think I was going to do?"

"_Me!_" Beth exclaimed shrilly.

"I told you not until you're allowed to move again," Alison reminded her with a triumphant smirk. "And I intend to follow that."

"You really know how to get me going," Beth smirked incredulously.

"Well, it doesn't take much for you," Alison teased.

"That's 'cause you're all I need..." Beth murmured in a husky voice, her eyes reaching deeply into Alison's. The actress ripped her gaze away and smirked, knowing exactly what the bodyguard was up to.

"Forget it, Beth..." Alison shook her head as she got up and left. "It's not going to work.

"God _dammit!_" she heard Beth say from the other room.


	19. Ch 19: Play the Part

"Look who's back!" Ashley beamed as soon as Alison walked in the door. All passersby stopped to gawk at the actress and she tried not to blush. "We thought we'd be getting a letter of resignation by now! Where have you been all this time? Holed up in some sex chamber with that bodyguard of yours?"

Color rushed to Alison's cheeks as she shook her head vigorously, hoping the woman would lower her voice. That was the thing about Ashley. She didn't mind being center of attention and she was always so open. Alison on the other hand wanted to evade catching everyone's attention. That was the whole point in sneaking in through the side door. To not make a huge entrance.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized as she walked over to the brunette. "But seriously, girl, where have you been?"

"You don't know?" Alison asked incredulously. How could she not know about the shots fired on set? Alison was sure the media would be buzzing about it as soon as she stepped out. The blonde shook her head and looked on with curiosity. "Beth and I were outside and—"

"Excuse me, Ms. Hendrix," Kathy interrupted, pulling her by the arm away from the blonde actress. "I'm just going to borrow you for a second."

"Oh?" Alison responded. "Okay."

Once the two of them were safely inside her dressing room, Kathy looked at her with secrecy behind her eyes.

"Press control," Kathy told her simply. "I told them we had a misfire with a prop. No one knows about Beth. And we should keep it that way."

"Why?"

"Why?" Kathy repeated. "Because then your little admirer will know that you and your protection have been separated. We don't even know if that was his plan all along. To sever your connection. I know you'll have a temporary replacement, but that's just another opening for the stalker. The replacement won't know much about him and he can utilize that weakness."

"Isn't he going to know when he stalks me and doesn't see Beth?"

"That's why we have to give the illusion that Beth is still on duty... We simply hired another bodyguard for you in addition to her," Kathy explained. "You've met this one before anyway—"

"Oh no..." Alison groaned. "Not her... Not starer..."

"Yes, the starer," Kathy nodded and chuckled at Alison's dismay. "Look, as weird as that is... She's a good bodyguard. And she seemed to do a pretty good job watching you last time."

"I hate you," Alison lightheartedly stated with a smile as her assistant began laughing again. "But thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kathy said. "Now, you can tell people that Beth isn't around... That's up to your own discretion. But just be aware of who you can trust with that information, okay?"

"These lips are sealed," Alison promised.

"Alright. If you have any questions or concerns, just come find me."

"I will," Alison nodded, exiting after the assistant and catching up with Ashley. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Ashley smiled. "You're a busy woman! Oh! Did I tell you who came by the set looking for you? It's that actor in that movie about zombies that just came out... Um... What's his name..."

Alison's eyes wandered as Ashley rambled on and on about some guy that Alison didn't even know until they settled on a brunette woman standing by the door wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. Despite being inside, she wore sunglasses, aviators to be exact, and she ran a hand through her hair as she looked around. Alison squinted and she could tell the woman was about Beth's height.

_Is that Beth?_ Alison fumed. _That little shit, __I told her not to follow me here. She's supposed to be resting!_

"Alison, are you okay?" Ashley asked. Alison's eyes went back to the blonde and she quickly nodded, trying to cover up her distraction. "Anyway, he said he's producing a movie and he'd love for you to be in it—"

"That's great," Alison mumbled absentmindedly as she noted that her stubborn girlfriend had even stupidly taken her sling off. "One moment, please."

The brunette actress rushed over to the woman and began lecturing her immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alison hissed at the woman.

"Ali, I work here..."

Alison's mind did a double take as it registered that despite the woman's strikingly similar appearance to Beth, the woman was not in fact the bodyguard at all. She was someone else.

"Wasn't that great?" the woman smiled, immediately dropping the character of Beth and taking off her sunglasses to reveal a face that was still familiar to Alison in that it wasn't Beth's, but none other than Julie Thompson. Alison's jaw dropped and Julie tucked her sunglasses into the top of her shirt.

"M-My question still stands," Alison stuttered as soon as she'd recovered from the shock. "W-What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry," Julie chuckled. "I'm not here to try to seduce you. Your assistant, Kathy, called me. Told me to get over here ASAP. Had this costume laid out for me and everything."

"Costume?" Alison asked blankly as she stared at the woman's outfit, something Beth would wear normally.

"Yeah," Julie nodded before leaning in to whisper. "She said she needed the illusion of Beth being around... I _am_ that illusion."

"K-Kathy called you?" Alison asked, still staring at the woman dumbly. She just couldn't believe that the woman could have fooled her so well. And despite Beth's previous _innocent_ history with her, Alison still felt some animosity toward her just because the entire situation left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Yeah... Is there a problem?" Julie asked concernedly. Alison finally managed to recompose herself and shook her head as she forced a smile.

"No, no problem. I was just... caught off-guard, you know?" Alison offered a tight-lipped smile.

Julie broke out into a grin—Beth's grin—and nodded.

"I see what you did there. Off_-guard._ Maybe you should get _on _one, you know what I'm sayin', Ali? Like... me?"

"Okay, do not do that," Alison responded flatly and quickly to Julie's spot-on impression of the bodyguard.

"Am I embarrassing you, Ali?"

"And don't call me that either," Alison added, trying not to gawk at the woman. It was as if Beth had possessed her. Her mannerisms, expressions, and speech pattern were spot-on.

"Your wish is my command, _Ms. Hendrix_," Julie replied, throwing her Beth's trademarked lopsided smirk. Alison pressed her lips together frustratedly and walked away before Julie could get any more Bethy.

**. . .**

"You hired Julie Thompson!?" Alison confronted Kathy shrilly in the privacy of her own dressing room. "Of all people, you had to hire _her?_ Is she even _qualified_ to be a bodyguard? Hm?"

"No, silly. Your bodyguard is the starer. One bodyguard, just like before. Only no one else knows that. Julie is one of Hollywood's best impersonators. Probably. I don't know. It's a hobby of hers at least. She's pretty good, isn't she—"

"You didn't even think to warn me!?"

"What is there to warn you about? She's just a person..."

"Kathy!" Alison raged shrilly. "She was standing before me, _smirking_ and _flirting_ and... and just... _being_ Beth and she's _not_ Beth and I'm just... I-I can't even... _What_ even— in what way did that seem like a good idea?"

Kathy raised an eyebrow at Alison's flustered demeanor.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know what would cause this much of a problem."

"it's not a problem," Alison promptly responded defensively. "Who said there was a problem?"

"You did."

"it's just... it's _weird_," Alison sighed lamely. "I am _so_ attracted to her... But not _her_-her, you know? Her being Beth. It's Beth. I swear it is. And that's why I'm so attracted to her. But that's weird, right?"

"I don't know about weird, Alison..." Kathy responded gently, hoping to comfort the unsettled actress. "When you fall in love with a person, you fall in love with the personality and the little mannerisms... The little things they do. Their little quirks. Julie is simply embodying that. I'm sure Beth is attracted to Alina Coles... Beth is simply Julie's character. It's complicated, I know. But not being unfaithful. I'm sure of that."

"It's still weird. But thanks for trying," Alison smiled gratefully.

"Oh and one more thing..." Kathy added hesitantly. "In order for Julie's performance to be as convincing as possible... She's going to need one more thing."

Alison looked at Kathy expectantly and completely clueless as to what the assistant was hinting about.

"You," Kathy clarified. "She's going to need you. You need to treat her like you treat Beth—after all, that's who she is. Beth. "

"Why me, Lord?" Alison muttered.

"Just think of it as a role, Alison," Kathy suggested gently. "All you gotta do is play the part."


	20. Ch 20: This Isn't Infidelity

"Hey, Ali!"

Alison heard Beth speak. She swore it. But when she turned around, it was only Julie who stood before her. Julie, who stood with two coffees in a cardboard tray. The woman had gotten better at being Beth it seemed. However her voice still contained a hint of obvious training, but to someone who didn't know Beth, it was indeed extremely passable.

"Gotcha some coffee," Julie stated, giving Alison a brilliant smile.

"Thanks, Beth."

Alison shuddered at having to call the woman Beth. It was so eerie to her. Alison accepted a cup and took a sip before struggling to down it; the coffee was horrible—not her favorite flavor.

"Beth, I'm actually trying to kick the caffeine habit..." Alison told her gently as she put the cup back in the tray. "But that was sweet of you."

"Guess I'll drink this by myself," Julie shrugged before walking off with the coffee.

"Is Beth okay?" Ashley asked as she came up from the behind Alison. The brunette jumped and laid a hand on her own chest.

"God! You scared me!" Alison gasped. "Yeah... She's fine. Why?"

"I don't know, you guys are acting so weird..." Ashley commented. "It's so _formal_ between you two. Almost like an arranged marriage. Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Alison sighed and nodded. She sure missed the real Beth. Work felt so lonely all of a sudden, even with her costars around. Sure she liked them and all, but... Beth.

"Maybe you two need a day to yourselves. You know, go out. Or stay in even, if you get what I'm saying—"

"Would you leave it out?" Alison unintentionally snapped. "Please?"

Ashley stared at her as if she'd been slapped and Alison let out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry," Alison apologized. "You're right. Maybe we just need some time. I'm going to go grab her and we're going to take a walk."

"Good luck," Ashley responded as Alison walked away.

"Beth, can I speak to you for a second? In my dressing room... _Please?_" Alison called to Julie. The faux Beth nodded and stood up and with all of Beth's glory, strode over to Alison, who stood impatiently by the door.

"So it's that kind of conversation, huh?" Julie remarked with an unreadable tone. Alison eyed her carefully.

"This is weird," Alison burst. "I'm sorry, but it's _weird_. I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's driving me crazy. You're not Beth. Yet here we are..."

Alison trailed off, not knowing what else to say or even how to finish her thought.

"I'm not tryna to take Beth's place," Julie told her solemnly, dropping Beth's attitude and voice. "I'm simply holdin' it for her."

Alison thought that was a good way to put it, but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I know you know that nothin' happened 'tween her and me. But it seems there are still some things you gotta work out..." Julie faded off. "And I will do everything I can to help you with them."

"Beth doesn't know," Alison blurted quietly. "She doesn't know that you're here. She doesn't even know about this plan. She's completely in the dark and I don't like hiding things from her. She doesn't hide things from me. I have no reason to be dishonest with her."

Julie pressed her lips together as her mind went to the letters Kathy had told her about—the ones Beth had kept from Alison.

"Alison, it's not like you're cheatin' on her. We're bein' good," Julie reasoned.

"We're acting like a couple. That's pretty damn close," Alison argued.

"Like a couple?" Julie scoffed. "You're so formal with me, we couldn't fool a stranger into thinkin' we were in love."

"Well, we're not."

"But we're _supposed_ to be," Julie pointed out. "Look, Alison, you wanna die or not?"

Silence.

"Then you better be puttin' forth that Emmy-nominated acting I've heard so much about. This isn't infidelity. It's survival."

"Julie, you are _so_ melodramatic," Alison dismissed. Julie's eyebrows lifted in response to Alison's statement.

"Are you this paranoid when you're suckin' face with Ashley Blitz?" Julie asked. "Jesus. I oughta schedule you a masseuse. Or a masseur, so you won't flip out."

"I'm fine," Alison swallowed. "I just... need a drink."

"Alright. Sounds good. Let's go get a drink then," Julie suggested. "Get to know each other."

"That's about the last thing I want to do..." Alison muttered inaudibly as she left with Julie trailing behind.

**. . .**

"F'it makes you feel better, I do have some background in karate," Julie offered. "So it's not like I'm completely useless."

"I never said you were useless..." Alison responded culpably. The two sat in an awkward silence.

"Alright, well. This isn't goin' too well, so tell me about yourself. What's the most awkward thing to happen to you?"

"One time I was mistaken for some author, I guess. Or someone like that. Either way, I'd never heard of the person and just for fun, I signed an autograph as the person..." Alison smiled at the memory. "How about you?"

"I was mistaken for a German actress who'd died..."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was some old guy and he insisted that I was the woman—can't blame him, I _was_ impersonatin' her. It was so awkward! I had to be the person to break the news and tell the poor guy she was actually dead and I was actually just an impersonator," Julie stated slowly as she set down her glass.

"I could see how that would be awkward," Alison nodded. She paused. "How'd you get into impersonation anyway?"

"I woulda loved to act," Julie confessed. "But sadly I'm not very creative. So you give me a person, they already got their habits and shit. All I gotta do is copy 'em. S'like makin' fun of 'em, but without the malice, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"I see where you're coming from. I'm always nervous about where I take my characters," Alison agreed. "But I could never be as accurate as you are. Never. You have Beth down pat."

"That's reassurin' comin' from you."

"Is it really?"

Julie nodded and took a shot.

"Dude, I got mad respect for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Haven't you heard?" Julie cast her a loose smile. "You're Hollywood's 'It Girl.' You're the girl everybody wants to be. You're the girl that girls can't decide if they wanna be you or be on you. I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't one of 'em."

Alison raised her gaze to Julie's glossy eyes and stared at her for a few moments, unsure of how to take her last statement as she suddenly became aware of how hot she felt. In regards to temperature, of course. An odd silence filled the atmosphere and they merely sat and looked at each other until the imposter decided to speak.

"Wow, it's kinda late..." Julie whistled as she looked at her phone. "We should prob'ly head back. You good with that, Ali?"

"Alright. You can be Beth," Alison sighed in finality. She pointed an accusing finger at the woman and added, "But don't call me Ali. That is a right reserved for Beth and Beth only."

"Gotcha," Julie nodded. "It's cool."

"Ready to face the paparazzi?" Alison chuckled as she draped Julie's arm around her neck.

"Where were they when we left the studio?"

"That's a good question," Alison paused. "To which I don't have an answer."

"Hm."

"Looking couple-y?" Alison asked. Julie pulled the actress closer.

"Check," Julie replied.

"Shades?"

"Check," Julie nodded as she slipped them on.

"We're ready," Alison sighed as they walked out together.

"Ms. Hendrix, is it true that you were under fire just the other day?"

"No, it was a prop misfire," Alison answered as she kept walking with 'Beth.'

"Was anybody injured?"

The actress balked, but didn't show any emotion and the question was repeated.

"Ms. Alison, was anybody injured?"

"Anybody from the cast?" Alison cleverly responded. The man nodded and vocalized his affirmation. "No."

"Do you think your stalker crept onto set and caused the mishap?"

"No."

"To the girlfriend of Alison," the man began as he pointed his camera at Julie. "Do you have any concerns about her safety?"

Julie shook her head, but kept quiet. She only spoke when she needed to, or rather, when Beth needed to.

"Were you under fire that day?"

Julie mulled the question and the response Beth would most likely give over until she had something.

"What part of prop misfire do you not understand?" Julie responded in her trained Beth voice. "Do I look injured to you?"

"Ms. Hendrix, over here!" a guy shouted at her.

"Well. I can see why you and Beth never go out," Julie whispered in Alison's ear. The camera shutters went wild as each one tried to capture the moment that'd probably be on the front of tomorrow's papers and magazines. "But despite all this, I had fun. Kinda. In a totally platonic way."

"Me too," Alison admitted as they finally approached the car. "But I'll probably get hell from the director for ditching work."

"Girl's gotta have fun sometime," Julie remarked as the driver started the car. "Might as well have it when you can."


	21. Ch 21: Is Her Coffee as Good as Mine?

"How are you, Beth? I got you some of those gummy things you like. You know, the ones I hate because they get stuck in your teeth?"

"Have a seat, Alison," Beth responded in an unreadable tone as she motioned to a chair with a desk in front of it. The desk had an array of random papers and magazines, things that'd been keeping Beth busy. The actress put her things on the bed before sitting down as she'd been told.

She sighed and tried not to roll her eyes at the bodyguard's latest time-wasting stunt. It was the meds. It had to be. Beth had never been so liberal before. Always collected and tactical, never so verbal about her innermost thoughts and feelings.

She would often just stand in the corner and observe, calm and calculated. But this Beth, this sedated Beth, seemed more open and careless and definitely more dramatic.

The bodyguard rose and stood behind Alison with one hand on the desk as she leaned over it as if she were conducting an interrogation. A sigh escaped the actress' lips.

"So. How was our date?" Beth asked Alison, who turned and looked at the bodyguard with confusion. "You know, the one that made front cover of, I don't know, most mainstream gossip magazines?"

The bodyguard slid a newspaper out of the pile in front of the woman and pointed to a picture of the actress and a woman who seemed to be the bodyguard herself.

"Guess I got a little too drunk that night," Beth laughed bitterly. "'Cause I don't remember a thing."

"Beth..."

"That old saying is right. What is it... Hollywood's got a lookalike for everything," Beth commented, watching Alison's face the entire time.

"I-I've never heard that saying before..." Alison responded, which brought on a heavy, frustrated sigh from her girlfriend. "And no, that isn't you and I knew that."

"_Beautiful_. Absolutely _beautiful_."

"She was a stand-in," Alison explained.

"A stand-in? Am I being replaced? _Am_ I replaceable? And I suppose your excuse is that you didn't know it wasn't really me?" Beth sighed again.

"No, no... I knew it wasn't you. That's why I came here to talk to you today—"

"Oh God..." Beth murmured in blatant anguish as she put her hand to her forehead.

"—to tell you what's going on."

"This is how it ends," Beth nodded slowly, her mind somewhere else as she lowered her hand. She turned to the actress and asked, "Are you lonely? Is that it? Ali, I'm sorry... I have so many regrets, but I love you and if I didn't have you, then I don't even know what I'd do or where I'd be and—"

"Beth, would you please let me speak?" Alison paused with a small smile and Beth remained silent so the actress continued. "I knew it wasn't you. And I knew that because I felt it. There was no chemistry, Beth. There was no you. Only her. And strangely... That felt lonely. Because no, you aren't replaceable. Not by anyone. You're you, Beth. _That_ isn't replaceable, but even if it was... I would still only want you."

"So she's an actress," Beth blankly responded, the information seeming to only barely register.

"Kind of, yes."

The bodyguard turned her attention to the picture of her girlfriend and the woman in front of her and she stared at it long and hard.

"What's wrong, Beth?"

"I've seen those lips before," Beth whispered in realization before jabbing her finger over them and looking at Alison. "They belong to that lady who mounted me—what's her name—_Julia_!"

"Julie," Alison quietly corrected, chuckling at the bodyguard's mystified expression. "And it looks like you know lips because you're right. They belong to Julie. That's her, sitting right next to me."

"Aw man, fuck her..." Beth sighed in a childlike tone as if she'd been denied a toy in a store. The bodyguard shook her head and settled on Alison's lap without warning. "First she takes my girlfriend and then she takes my girlfriend. I mean what the fuck, you know?"

Alison chuckled at the casualness of Beth's tone and nodded.

"Like she took you through me," Beth continued, referring to the incident between her and the woman that had led to Alison believe she'd cheated. "Then took you around me... In front of me? Behind my back... Or somewhere. Either way she's got you now..."

"She's helping me, Beth. That's all."

"Helping you," Beth echoed in a monotone. "But is her coffee as good as mine?"

"No," Alison replied. Beth seemed satisfied with that answer and tilted her head to the side so that it awkwardly rested on Alison's shoulder.

"Good answer."


	22. Ch 22: Except You

"Where is...?" Alison trailed off, her silence referring to Julie. Kathy looked up from her clipboard and looked around.

"She is... I don't know," Kathy admitted. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

The assistant raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the actress and waited for her to say more.

"If she's Beth, she's not safe... I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"You could try your room," Kathy suggested. "It's just before noon... Probably on a coffee run."

"But I didn't send her on one," Alison responded. "I haven't ever sent her on one. Not since—"

The actress stopped herself before she could say a word about the stand-in's poor choice of caffeination and smiled patiently at her assistant.

"Alright. I'll check for her there. Thank you," Alison nodded before turning around and walking to her dressing room. She opened the door and stuck her head in as she called, "Julie?"

No answer.

The actress walked in and looked around, noting that nothing seemed out of place except for a huge duffel bag on Beth's one and only table Alison allowed—all other space and storage areas were hers—and there were a few white triangles sticking out of the bag. Alison's eyes swept over the room once more and approached the bag cautiously and found that the triangles were merely the corners of various pieces of paper, each one contained a different threatening note from none other than her stalker.

"Beth, what the dickens is this?" Alison murmured furiously at the papers. "Why would you hide these from me?"

"Alison? Whatcha doin' in here?" Julie asked as soon as she saw the woman. She shrugged her own jacket off and her facial expression conveyed surprise and fear as she registered the contents of the bag that were now in the actress' hands.

"This is _my_ room. I'm _supposed_ to be in here," Alison responded more sharply than she'd meant to. She gave Julie an apologetic look, but the impersonator didn't catch it.

"Alison, I need ya to put those back..." Julie sighed heavily as she draped the jacket over a chair.

"Why? Aren't they addressed to me?" Alison replied flatly. "Don't I get to see these?"

"Alison, put 'em back. Now," Julie repeated through clenched teeth. She'd ruined Beth's secrecy and caused yet another problem between them again. She instinctively ran a hand through her hair before realizing that that was merely a habit she'd carried over from being Beth and immediately dropped her arm to her side.

"When did I get these?" Alison asked, ignoring the woman's request and shaking them at her. "Hm? How long have you held onto these?"

"Alison—"

"Answer me, _Beth!_" Alison shouted, surprising the both of them with her slip of the tongue. She threw them onto the couch in resignation before storming out to be alone and wallow in her own mistake and naïveté.

Julie exhaled forcefully before gathering the scattered papers up and stuffing them back in the bag. She stood in the center of the room, unsure of her next move. She went out to look for Alison, who wasn't hard to find as she often sulked in solitude or in the presence of Kathy until the assistant asked her what was up. It seemed to be the latter, upon Julie's discovery.

"Alison, can I talk to ya for a second?" Julie asked softly, getting a reaction from both women—a glare of the actress and an intrigued gaze from the assistant.

"You should go," Kathy encouraged Alison. The actress sighed as if she'd been asked a laborious task before walking over to Julie.

"What is it?" Alison asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"I think ya should talk to Beth 'bout this," Julie told her slowly and cautiously. "I was given instruction not to show ya. I didn't know why—"

"Given instruction? By whom?"

"I'd... rather not say," Julie hesitated as her eyes automatically went to Kathy.

"_Oh_," Alison nodded, her expression unreadable.

"It's just... It seems I'm always causin' problems 'tween you two an' I don't wanna be associated with that, ya know?"

"Yes, I understand..." Alison nodded numbly. "I'll... I'll go talk to her right away. Tell Marc I'll be taking off."

"Marc?" Julie asked.

"The director, sweetie," Kathy offered. The impersonator nodded in comprehension.

"Why can't anyone just be honest with me for God's sake?" Alison blurted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Alison..." Julie murmured, trying to calm her down. "You need to calm down and talk this out with Beth."

"You're right. Julie, I apologize for flipping out on you like that," Alison sighed, seeming to come back to life once again. "It won't happen again."

"No hard feelings," Julie insisted as she watched the actress go. "Honest."

"No hard feelings. _Right_," Alison nodded absently before disappearing around a corner, muttering to herself.

**. . .**

Beth jumped up at the sound of Alison's car door and peered out the window, witnessing the woman make her way to the door while wearing a furious expression. The bodyguard faltered and thought a bit, deciding to go with the pretense of being under the influence of some pain medication she'd thrown out days—or was it weeks—ago. Alison didn't know. Beth was too stubborn to take such potent drugs and more willing to endure the pain. Alison was her only opiate and that was that. It was all natural and it took her mind off things.

The bodyguard hopped into bed and stared at the ceiling as she heard Alison open the front door and begin her ascent up the stairs.

"Beth? Honey, are you awake?" Alison whispered calmly as she pushed open the door to the bedroom. Beth stirred only slightly and brought her eyes to the actress.

"Ali," Beth acknowledged her entrance.

"Beth, you don't have your sling on..." Alison remarked in a scolding tone. Beth chewed the inside of her cheek and chastised herself for forgetting to put it back on before Alison arrived.

"I don't need my sling," Beth argued, making sure to talk slower than her norm.

"Yes you do," Alison sighed, clearly not in the mood for Beth's antics.

"Ali, my appointment is like, tomorrow."

"So? You need to wear it until then."

"What happened today at work?" Beth inquired, looking at the actress' face.

"Nothing, just a little... _irritated_," Alison decided to keep it to a minimum as Beth appeared to be in no shape for an in-depth conversation.

"Why's that, Ali?"

"Just some people I work with."

"Oh?"

"They're so _dishonest_..."

"It's showbiz."

"They're liars. All of them."

"Except me, right?" Beth asked, keeping her pretense up while searching for clues in the woman's response. The bodyguard watched the actress' eyes turn hard as they fell upon her face and Beth's stomach dropped. She was the one Alison was calling a liar and she didn't even know why. She'd always been so honest with her. The actress had no reason that Beth was aware of to find her otherwise.

"_Yeah_," Alison nodded stiffly and her tone was strained. "Except you."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Just tired," the actress sighed. "Beth, I'll see you later. Get some rest, go to your appointment—"

"You're not gonna with me?"

"Mm, no... I'm busy. I took time off today to come see you. I can't keep missing work," Alison explained. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks," Beth called deflatedly after her.


	23. Ch 23: I'll See You Around

"So you're back!" Ashley remarked as she encountered Beth, who was on her way to find Alison.

"Yeah," Beth attempted a smile, but felt it came across more as a grimace. "I'm back."

"Nice to have you back," Ashley continued. She paused before saying, "It was really weird having whoever that was who was pretending to be you around... She wasn't fooling anyone. Or at least, not me. I know Alison and she wasn't the same with that 'Beth.' I had to ask Kathy about it and she explained the situation."

"You know, speaking of Alison..." Beth winced as a twinge of pain radiated in her shoulder—or was it her chest? "Where is she? I should talk to her..."

She hated to be so cold toward the blonde actress, but she didn't have patience for small talk. Alison hadn't spoken to her for a while and she didn't have a single clue as to why.

"Oh! Well, she said she was going for a bathroom break—"

"Ah, shit!" Beth spat, instantly beginning to sprint away from Ashley, calling a thank you behind herself as she put more and more distance between them. "Alison!"

Beth knew she'd be somewhere drinking. Without her there to keep a strict no-alcohol policy, she could technically do whatever she wanted.

"Alison!"

Beth yanked open the door to the actress' dressing room, but she wasn't there so Beth slammed it shut, cursed silently to herself, and began running in a different direction toward the nearest closet.

Before she knew it, she'd collided with a solid person and stumbled backward, crying out in surprise and pain as her shoulder bounced off the person.

"Shit, I didn't see you there," Julie gasped as she steadied the bodyguard. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine..." Beth panted, holding her shoulder and forcing herself to look at the woman. "Where is Alison?"

"I was just going to look for her myself—"

"You don't know where she is? You should be by her side at all times! You—"

"Beth, there's... something I have to tell you..." Julie stated hesitantly and quietly.

"Not right now. I need to find Alison."

"See, it's about Alison... She knows. About the letters... And how you withheld them..." Julie admitted fearfully, looking everywhere but the bodyguard's eyes. Beth's entire body sagged as the words set in and she shook her head in denial. So that's why the actress had distanced herself.

"Are you. Fucking—"

"Beth, now's not the time to be upset—" Julie tried to calm her down.

"Fuck you!" Beth sharply interrupted. "It's your f—"

"Beth, Alison's in a bit of trouble. Okay? She's been shot at and now she knows she's been lied to—"

"Lied to!?" Beth roared. "I didn't lie about anything—"

"—deceived, whatever," Julie corrected herself. "And she still has to worry about the Emmys—"

"Oh, no."

Beth stated adamantly as she shook her head and clenched her teeth together as she stared intensely at the woman.

"She is not going to the Emmys."

"I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to talk that out with her yourself. Wherever she is. I'm done getting mixed up in your guys' business," Julie told Beth.

"Fuck me!" Beth spat to no one in particular as she stormed off in her previously intended direction. "Fuck you and fuck everything in between. So sick and tired of this fucking bullshit, I never! God dammit, I just... Ugh, wanna strangle the asshole that shot me and kill him. Or her. Whatever the fuck it is. I don't even know! What the fuck! All these god damn clues and not a single lead! What's the fuckin' point anyway? Why didn't I just let myself bleed out and save me the hassle? Why didn't I fuckin'..."

Beth continued her furious ranting as she stomped further and further away from Julie, who could barely believe what she was seeing and hearing. She wondered if she should go follow Beth and make sure Alison would be okay. She'd never seem Beth so angry before. However, her better judgment told her to stay put and so she did.

Meanwhile Beth's anger drowned out the pain shooting through her shoulder as she approached the first door and yanked it open.

"Alison—" she snapped before realizing she was screaming at some mops and a bucket. "God dammit."

She slammed the door closed before approaching the next door only a few feet away and forcing it open as well.

"Alison, you cannot—fuck!" Beth blurted frustratedly as she found yet another closet that lacked the presence of the actress. She sighed heavily, kicked the door shut, and opened the final one to see Alison sitting on a stool with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Have you come to scream at me like a maniac?" Alison inquired calmly, yet coolly as she met eyes with the ranging bodyguard. Beth opened her mouth to speak, ready to unleash all the fury burning inside of her, but clamped it shut and decided to keep quiet in order to not say anything she'd regret later. Alison raised her eyebrows and asked challengingly, "No?"

"Alison, have I ever yelled at you?" Beth asked gruffly. "Have I? Because I don't remember ever yelling at you."

"Hm."

The bodyguard chewed the inside of her cheek, seething in silence as she backed away from the doorway and allowing the actress some breathing space.

"Ali, I'm—" Beth's words got trapped in her mouth and she couldn't bring herself to apologize. The worst part was that she didn't know why she couldn't. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly as she changed her mind and said, "Nothing."

Alison studied the bodyguard, trying to figure out if the last word was part of Beth's previous sentence. She felt herself soften on the inside and she hated that. Beth had kept information from her. Treated her like a child. And that was wrong.

"Whatever," Alison muttered, emerging from the closet and walking by Beth without a second glance. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah..." Beth murmured inaudibly after her. "I'll see you."


	24. Ch 24: I Trust You to Keep Me Safe

"Coffee," Alison sighed, holding out a hand and waiting for a cup to be placed in it. Beth rolled her eyes, but did what was expected and placed a cup into the starlet's hand. As soon as the paper container made contact with her hand, she opened her fingers and released it, causing it to fall to the ground. The coffee splashed up and landed on Beth's shoes and pants as the cup rolled mockingly away. "It's too hot."

Beth gritted her teeth and pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep quiet and not say anything too harsh.

"_Sorry_."

"You should be," Alison replied promptly as she got up from her chair and dusted herself off. "I could've burnt my tongue."

"That would be _tragic_," Beth muttered as she tried to wipe up the spilled beverage with the few cheap napkins she had. They didn't do much and Kathy bent down to help her as Alison walked away.

"Wow, you're really in the doghouse," Kathy commented, unintentionally twisting the knife deeper.

"_Yeah_," Beth responded flatly as she picked up the soggy napkins and threw them away.

"Are you ever going to get out?"

Beth paused before shaking her head and answering curtly, "No."

Kathy took this as a hint to shut up and she did so as she discarded the rest of the napkins and stood up straight.

"Thanks," Beth added.

"No problem," Kathy smiled. "You've had a rough week."

"I'm gonna go change," Beth announced to her. "If Al—or I mean, if anyone needs me."

"Okay, I'll let them know if they ask," Kathy promised with a knowing nod. Beth thanked her again before going off to change her pants, cursing under her breath the entire way.

"'_No! It's too hot!'_" Beth mimicked in a shrill, nasally tone. "'_And this one's too cold! Polish my shoes! Fluff my pillows! Yell at this person, yell at that one. Get rid of her for me and oh by the way, water my flowers that female fan of mine sent me—they're beautiful, aren't they?' _Yeah. Gorgeous, Ms. Hendrix. '_I think so_.' Well then why don't you just kick me in the face? Right in the teeth, Alison, right in the teeth! Couldn't hurt much more than this..."

Beth yanked open the door to the closet and closed it while simultaneously clicking the light on. As soon as the door was securely closed, she peeled her lukewarmly damp pants off and tossed them on the ground.

"_Fuck_ Alison..." she grumbled as she looked for spare pants in the closet. Without warning, the door opened with surprising force to reveal a dumbfounded Alison on the outside. "_Shit_."

Before Beth could react, the actress pushed her further inside the closet before sealing herself inside with her.

"Alison—"

"What'd you say?" Alison interrupted, staring at her with almost frightening intensity. "You want to fuck me?"

"Ali... No..." Beth denied, knowing the woman was going to give her hell for that. It seemed any time she'd said something the actress would treat her worse than before. Alison pushed Beth up against the door and pinned her there.

"Why not?" she asked breathlessly. "It's been a while for the both of us."

"Ali, are you okay?" Beth asked her. But the actress didn't answer. She only kissed the bodyguard hard, keeping her against the door. "Ali, I'm serious. Are you. Okay?"

"Does it matter?" Alison inquired as she began to unfasten the buttons on the bodyguard's shirt. She was breathing heavily now and Beth's control was fading fast.

"Y-Yes," Beth stammered. "It does matter."

"Then no. I'm not okay," Alison responded as she stopped on the third button. "I am pissed off _beyond_ belief. How could you hide those letters from me?"

"I told you, I didn't want you to be scared—"

"And getting shot right in front of me is less frightening?" Alison hissed, trying to keep their argument private.

"I didn't know I was gonna get shot," Beth lied. Well, half-lied. She didn't know for sure, but she'd had a feeling.

"Beth, you never _don't_ know things," Alison stated with certainty. "Everything you do is planned in one way or another. You're too meticulous for it to be any other way. You knew."

Beth didn't answer.

"That's why you kissed me, right?" Alison's voice broke. Beth could see the tears collecting in her eyes and she nodded.

"Yeah."

Alison blinked rapidly, but the tears fell anyway and she looked away for a split moment.

"You kissed me to keep me safe," she remarked shakily, drawing in a deep breath.

"Yeah," Beth stated again. "I kissed you because I _love_ you. When are you going to get that? I _love_ you. And because I wanted to keep you safe. That's all I've ever wanted. You and your safety. So I have to guard with my heart. My very best."

"Don't hide things from me anymore," Alison sighed in resignation as she handed Beth some fresh pants.

"Oh I won't. Trust me," Beth forced a laugh as she stepped into them. "I've learned my lesson."

"And um..." Alison paused as she suddenly felt awkward. "I won't spill scalding hot coffee all over you anymore either."

"I appreciate the gesture," Beth remarked, her tone a sarcastic banter. Alison forced a small, apologetic smile at her bodyguard.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too," Beth nodded at her affirmatively.

"Break's over... I gotta go," Alison excused herself before sliding out the door. Beth followed her out moments later, happy to have the actress back.

But she still had one problem: how to convince her not to go to the Emmys.

**. . .**

"Ms. Hendrix," Kathy started to say.

"Out with it," Alison responded, knowing instantly that something was up. Whenever the assistant addressed her formally, it was because she was fearful of Alison's reaction to whatever it was she had to say.

"Ms. Hendrix, now is probably not the best time to bother your bodyguard. She is resting."

"The Emmys are more important than a little nap, wouldn't you agree?" Alison answered. She'd asked the woman to help her find Beth, but it seemed all Kathy wanted to do was to hinder the process.

"Ms. Hendrix, she just got back... Perhaps a nap will do her good."

"She can nap on the way."

"Yes, but..." Kathy stopped as she jogged to keep up with the actress. "But how good of sleep will that be? Have you ever slept in a car? It's all jerky and... That's not even good for her arm! To be jerked around like that..."

"Have you ever ridden in a limo? It's fairly a smooth ride," Alison countered as she pushed the door to her dressing room open.

"But you have work," Kathy tried.

"I'm free right now," Alison shrugged. "Besides, my scenes aren't until later. We may not even get to them today."

Alison's words didn't make sense to Kathy, but she was out of ideas.

"Beth, I want to ask you something!" Alison called into the room. Kathy's eyes went to the interior, waiting for movement. A head emerged from behind the couch and Beth stood up and leaned on the couch while she smiled innocently. Kathy eyed the bodyguard's sunglasses on her face, but didn't say anything. It was an all too familiar sight in the business.

"Yeah?" Beth responded as she walked around the couch.

"I wanted to go out for a gown," Alison told her. Kathy eyed the actress before daring to speak.

"Yes. She wants to get a gown," Kathy echoed, putting an emphasis on the statement and hoping it'd at least warn Beth of what was to come. "For the Emmys."

"Hm, a gown..." Beth trailed off and seemed to think about it for a while. "That seems reasonable."

"What?" Kathy's mouth betrayed her as it allowed her inner thoughts to pop out. She recomposed herself before speaking again. "Ms. Childs, she said she wanted a _gown_. For the _Emmys_."

"Well why the fuck not?" Beth chuckled, strolling over to them ever so carefully. "The girl wants a gown, let's get her a gown!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Nobody's ever sure about anything in this life," Beth shrugged, linking an arm with the actress and kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go."

"Oh... Alright..." Kathy murmured, wondered what'd caused the change in the usually cautious bodyguard. "You two have fun then."

"We will," Alison replied as she and Beth turned as one unit and began to walk away. The bodyguard turned and looked over her shoulder at Kathy before tossing her a victorious smile and tipping a finger at her.

"This isn't going to end well..." the assistant murmured to herself as she crossed herself. "And to think she's just gotten out of the doghouse."

**. . .**

"Beth, you haven't said much since we left..." Alison commented as she watched the buildings whizz by. "Why is that?"

"Oh, you know..." Beth shrugged cryptically.

"No, I don't know."

"Scenery," Beth responded, her meaning still not clear.

"Oh?"

"See, Alison, I like to look at you. Whenever. That's why I stand in the corner. That's why I sit and watch you."

"You watch me because you like to?"

"Through observation, you get to know a lot about people," Beth finally continued. "Things."

"What kind of things?" Alison inquired.

"Their little habits. Their quirks. The things that make them tick. The things they like. It's all very interesting, really... I mean, I know all yours."

"And what are they?"

"I can't tell you that..." Beth chuckled slowly and shook her head. "Because then you'll stop doing them. And I think they're adorable. It'd be a shame to retire them."

"Fair enough," Alison shrugged culpably. "But what's the point? In learning all that? I mean, why're so quiet now?"

Beth didn't seem to hear the actress' questions, though it was virtually impossible not to as they were in the same vehicle.

"Beth, you cannot hide from me behind those sunglasses of yours!" Alison scolded as she removed them from the bodyguard's face to reveal bloodshot eyes. The actress gasped and asked, "Beth... What have you done?"

The woman sighed and took her sunglasses back before sticking them back on her own face.

"Look, Ali... I was gonna say something, but then I freaked and now I'm dealing with the aftermath. Whoopsie-whoo, right?"

"Beth, I don't understand..."

"Ali... Alison Hendrix," Beth cleared her throat and turned to look at the concerned actress. "The point in learning all your quirks and habits and ticks was to... learn more about you as a person. Okay? These types of things, these traits... They define us. They distinguish us. They tell me of our compatibility. So what I'm trying to say is that... I was scoping you out to see how you might fare as a wife... _My_ wife."

"Beth..."

"And I was gonna propose, but then I freaked out and here we are. You being worried about my out of character silence and me, semi-drunk. Or hungover. I don't even know at this point."

"You can still propose..." Alison assured her gently as she took her hand and rubbed it lightly with her thumb. "I'd say the outcome of a yes is pretty likely."

"How likely would you say?" Beth smirked, seeming to regain some confidence.

"Ninety percent."

"Okay then, Alison Hendrix..." the bodyguard took a deep breath and made a huge event of kneeling in the limited space of the limo, shakily pulled out a box to a ring and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

"No," Alison promptly responded, but with a joking smile. She nodded her head and answered seriously the second time, "Yes."

"I swear I had something way more romantic in mind..." Beth promised as she slipped the ring on Alison's finger.

"This is just fine," Alison told her. "I love you just the same."

"I love you too. So much," Beth grinned before giving her a kiss as she sat next to her. "That's why I want to keep you forever."

"Well, you have me."

"Yeah I do," Beth nodded proudly.

"Ms. Hendrix, the boutique..." the chauffeur awkwardly interrupted and pointed to a building as he parked in front of it.

"Thank you," Alison thanked him before dragging Beth out alongside her. "C'mon."

"What, now you're dragging me along?" Beth grinned smugly.

"Yes I am."

"Ms. Hendrix, what color dress are you looking for?" a man with a camera asked.

"A certain style you prefer, perhaps?" another inquired.

"Where'd you get that ring?" a blond man asked as he took a picture of it. The camera shutters went crazy as he'd pointed out a new detail and the flashes of the bulbs nearly blinded the two women. Alison didn't have an answer for any of their questions.

"Is it real?"

"Is it a present?"

"A promise ring?"

"An _engagement_ ring?"

She ignored them still and sought refuge in the little shop with her bodyguard right behind her.

"Ms. Hendrix!" the male clerk called out and waved to her. He then noticed Beth and added coolly, "And... company. What a surprise! Are you here for a dress?"

"Yessir!" Alison nodded enthusiastically.

"Her too?" he asked, trying to mask his contempt as he took in the sight of her masculine attire.

"Hopefully," Alison looked at her bodyguard adoringly. Beth's better judgment kicked in and she grabbed the actress' hand and pulled her in close.

"Ali... I'm not really sure going to the Emmys is the best idea... I mean, you saw the letter..."

"Yeah, but the guy hasn't done anything to me yet..." Alison reasoned, walking away from Beth and seeming to not care about the possibility of danger.

"But he _did_ shoot me..." Beth replied. "And might I remind you that you were technically his intended target?"

"Um, might I remind you that he is a highly _intelligent_ criminal who is just as meticulous as you and probably anticipated your presence?" Alison retorted as she looked through an assortment of dress styles.

"Are you saying he _meant_ to shoot me?" Beth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that if I were going to kill someone, I'd make sure they were alone first..." Alison trailed off as she admired one particular style. "_Completely_ alone."

"Like you could kill somebody," Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What would you do? Bedazzle their lips shut?"

"I don't know. But don't underestimate me, Beth. I could be dangerous."

"Yeah, if by dangerous you mean call in a stunt double first," Beth teased.

"Oooh, low blow," Alison answered sarcastically as she pointed a dress out to the man.

"That's an excellent choice!" he exclaimed. "Just choose a color and it should be in and ready in a few days."

"I'm thinking a coral color would be good..." Alison remarked before turning to Beth for affirmation. "What do you think, honey?"

"You _know_ what I think," Beth responded stiffly.

"It's fine then," Alison nodded as she looked back at the man. "Coral is fine."

"Excellent."

"C'mon, Beth... Pick something out."

"No, thank you. I'm a bodyguard and I have to look the part. Besides, what the hell can I do in a dress if something happens?"

"You're no fun..." Alison remarked, feigning offense.

"So just that one?" the clerk clarified and the actress nodded. "Great. I'll place the order. You're going to look fabulous at the Grammys."

"Emmys," Beth tersely corrected him.

"_Emmys_," he repeated almost instantly. "You're going to look fabulous at the _Emmys_... I'm gonna go place that call now."

He left in a hurry as he disappeared around back.

"Hear that? I'm going to look fabulous at the Emmys," Alison smiled proudly.

"You'd look even better if you didn't go," Beth countered sourly. "Ali, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Relax... I'll be okay. You'll be with me."

"What am I, your human shield now?" Beth joked.

"No, but I trust you to keep me safe..." Alison trailed off before smiling sincerely. "You always do."


	25. Ch 25: The Emmys

Beth snuck around outside, not easily seen in her all-black attire against the darkness of the evening. She found the limo and looked around before sighing. She felt like an extremely dishonorable individual as she dropped to her knees and lie down on the rough, damp pavement before taking out a knife and blindly stabbing at a tire. She stood up, closing the knife and pocketing it, and went back inside to check on Alison.

"Ready?" Beth called for her girlfriend before seeing her come down the stairs in a light rose-colored gown.

"Yes," Alison responded as she made her descent. The walls seemed to melt away and the stairs dissipated as Alison seemed to float down. She moved fluidly, her hips striking the perfect rhythm and Beth's mind went completely blank. That was dangerous—dangerous, but Beth found it pleasurable just the same.

The actress' glossy lips parted as she began to speak and Beth could only think about how soft they would feel against her own.

"Do you think you can do that?" Alison's delicate voice asked once she finished her little spiel that Beth had missed in her awe.

"What?" Beth asked absently, shaking herself back to the earthly realm.

"Put on a good face?" Alison reiterated. "I know you're feeling pretty annoyed right now with the whole situation going on. But I'm going to need you to act like nothing is wrong. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try," Beth nodded finally as she opened the door for the actress. She followed Alison out, locking the door, and went to a limo that was waiting for them. She balked at the sight of a different limo—it wasn't the one that she'd let the air out of the tires, but a different one. A one that was rather intact and unharmed different one. "_Shit_."

"Is something wrong?" Alison asked just as she opened the door.

"_No_," Beth answered a little more sharply than she'd meant to. "Nothing's wrong."

"I know you like leather interior, but I wanted to be more comfortable," Alison responded apologetically as she got in and gestured for Beth to come right in after her. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind..."

"No, no. I don't mind," Beth replied quickly as she climbed in and closed the door with excessive force. As soon as the door closed, the vehicle began to move.

"Babe, you seem a little on edge tonight..." Alison insisted as she scooted closer to the bodyguard and rested her chin on Beth's shoulder. She looked up at the bodyguard's frustrated, bloodshot eyes. Beth hadn't slept well for about a week. The actress knew that, of course, for they'd been in the same bed the majority of the time. "What's wrong?"

Beth opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a single word, her cellphone rang.

"Childs," she answered, happy to have her attention diverted.

"Childs, this is Collin Whyte."

"Pardon?" Beth murmured as she watched Alison's fingers walk her hand over to hers. The actress interlocked their fingers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You wanted extra people on Ms. Hendrix tonight, correct?"

"Yes, yes."

"I'm the leader of the team—"

"Oh right!" Beth nodded as the name finally rang a bell. "I remember now."

"It appears we'll be running late," he stated. "I'm sorry."

"How late?"

"Well we have to change a tire, so it might be a while..." he explained as he sighed heavily into the phone. Beth clenched her jaw shut as realization struck her like a brick. She'd slashed _their_ tire.

"_Fuck_," she breathed.

"Beth... You're _wet_..." Alison remarked with concerned curiosity as she noticed the water stains on the bodyguard's clothes.

"But I do promise that I'll be there as well as the rest of us," Collin adamantly told her.

"Beth, what happened to you?" Alison inquired. "Why are you wet?"

The bodyguard held up an index finger to Alison, signaling for her to be quiet.

"Alright, well... Get there when you can," Beth sighed before exchanging a quick goodbye and hanging up.

"Beth, I asked you a question. Why are you all wet?" Alison demanded to know.

"I... fell. On the ground," Beth responded lamely.

"You fell. On the ground," Alison repeated with strong disbelief. Her eyebrows pulled together and she asked, "In a _puddle?_"

"Yes. In a puddle," Beth nodded a little too eagerly. "I fell on the ground in a puddle."

Alison stared at the woman, unsure of how to react.

"It's tragic, really..." Beth added before throwing the actress a dazzling smile. "But I'll be okay."

"If you say so..." Alison shrugged before leaning on the bodyguard's shoulder. When she spoke again, she spoke in a nostalgic whisper. "When I was a really little girl, my mother put me through ballet. That was what she called the gateway dance. After that, I got into tap or jazz or something and later hip hop... And then I got into theatre in school and I honed in on my singing and acting."

"So you were a regular Shirley Temple," Beth remarked gently.

"I suppose. And then... I got discovered at a high school play and my career began. I'd land little roles, as an extra or short commercials for random things no one uses. You know, the commercials that everyone makes fun of? The commercials you regret and can never take back? But then I met my publicist. He's who really should've been helping me. Not that asshole who set you up. His name is Jacob Dugan. He's the kindest man you'll ever meet... Soft, though. So my manager monopolized everything..."

Alison paused.

"But Dugan has a good soul. He'll do anything you ask him to. Anything at all."

"And I bet you love that," Beth teased, stroking the actress' hair.

"No, I don't mean in a demanding 'Do what I want' way. I mean in a dedicated friend way."

"Sure you do," Beth responded, though she knew what Alison really meant.

"I could do this everyday... Be alone with you and just talk... You know, not have to go running back and forth between you and somewhere else. And—do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"_Exactly_," Alison nodded slowly and blissfully. "No one screaming or pelting you with questions... Fame is amazing and it does have its perks, but... I did it because I like acting and singing. Not so I could be under public scrutiny."

"So you miss your old undiscovered career," Beth inferred and looked at the tranquil actress. She'd never seen Alison so content.

"I suppose I do. Now it's just plain taxing... My mind races and I can't sleep," Alison admitted.

"So you took to hiding alcohol and drank it to sleep?" Beth wondered aloud, feeling as if she were walking on thin ice.

"Kind of," Alison admitted softly. "I'm so sorry you've had to see me like that."

"It's... You know. It's whatever," Beth responded, changing her mind and not wanting to say it was okay because it wasn't. But then again, her past wasn't full of the best coping methods either to be honest. She looked out the tinted windows at the cars and buildings going by before suggesting, "Why don't you try to rest now?"

"I suppose I could," Alison nodded once. And Beth didn't hear from her since for the rest of the ride. In a way it felt peaceful, but it also made Beth feel lonely.

In all her time with Alison, the woman always filled that hole with her presence. The constant contact between them made Beth susceptible to separation anxiety, even if it would only be for a few minutes. Beth took one last look at Alison before leaning back and relaxing herself. She stared at the ceiling of the limo and prayed—to God, the universe, anybody. Anybody and everybody that might have a hand in keeping Alison Hendrix safe that night. She felt powerless.

"Ms. Childs," the chauffeur addressed her as the limo stopped all too soon. "We have arrived."

"Do I really have to wake her up?" Beth half-joked as she gently nudged the slumbering actress.

"Funny..." Alison sighed as she stretched and yawned. "I have such an expensive bed, but this has to be the best sleep I've gotten in a while..."

"You know, Ali... It may just be me," Beth smirked. She made sure to keep her voice low enough so only the actress could hear her. "I may be the root cause of your lack of sleep."

"Of course," Alison chuckled as she went to open the door. Beth stopped her and removed her hand from the door handle.

"At least let me get out first," Beth requested. Alison obliged and they traded spots before the door was opened for them.

"Ms. Hend—" the man stopped as she came face to face with the actress' bodyguard rather than the actress herself. "Ma'am."

He offered Beth a hand to help her get out, but she wouldn't have it. She got out herself and allowed him to help the true star out.

"Beth, this is Jake Dugan," Alison smiled, presenting the man to the bodyguard. Beth nodded toward him awkwardly and he smiled amiably in response. "Jake, this is my bodyguard and fiancée, Beth."

The bodyguard's heart froze as Alison used the title of fiancée. She'd almost forgotten about that. It was strangely traumatizing in a way.

"Hi, Beth."

He grinned again and Beth immediately looked away. He was probably the stereotypically perfect guy. Gorgeous smile, kind eyes. She could see why Alison had taken to him. Hell, she could see why any heterosexual girl would take to him. He was indeed cute. And for some reason, that made her feel uncomfortable.

"He'll be joining us for some time this evening," Alison told Beth, more as a subtle warning than a plea for permission. The bodyguard plastered a smile on her face and nodded.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you," Beth stated neutrally as the three of them stepped onto the red carpet.

"And here comes Alison Hendrix and her girlfriend—look they've brought a third party with them! She's absolutely stunning in her fuchsia gown..." a woman gushed as the trio made their way toward her. "Ms. Hendrix, may I stop you for a moment?"

"No," Beth whispered quickly, but Alison stopped and went right over to the woman anyway. The bodyguard growled, but followed her.

"You look amazing—" the woman began.

"So do you!" Alison beamed at her.

"—and you're in a category with other renowned actresses... How does that make you feel?"

"Nervous," Alison grinned. "But honored. The fact that I was even considered comparable to them... It's an amazing concept to grasp."

"Do you have a speech prepared for if you win?"

"No... I figured I'd just wing it," Alison laughed. To be honest, she figured she wouldn't win. "I probably won't win anyway."

"And what do you have to say to the other actresses if you lose—and that is always a possibility unfortunately," the woman responded.

"Hm... To the winner, I'd say congratulations. She deserved it. To the others, well, there's always next year, right?"

"What a good sport!" the woman exclaimed, turning back to the camera. "Thank you for taking the time to speak to us, Alison. We wish you the best."

"Thanks," Alison smiled and nodded as she moved on with Beth and Jake in tow. After a moment or so, the actress wiped at her eyes before she turned her head and said, "Beth, I've smudged my makeup."

Beth nodded and only looked at her, unsure of the desired response. She couldn't even tell if the actress was upset or if the contact with the eyes was purely habitual.

"You're still drop-dead gorgeous," Jake offered. Alison tossed him a sarcastic smile as Beth shot him a dirty look.

"So I will need to go to the washroom," Alison clarified. Jake's eyes went to the bodyguard, awaiting her reaction. From what he'd observed so far, Beth tended to be controlling and paranoid when it came to the actress going anywhere; an explosive response was to be expected in his opinion. He twiddled his thumbs together as he clenched and unclenched his jaw nervously.

"Let me check it out first," Beth sighed as Alison led the way. The bodyguard checked for any windows and feet in the stalls. She figured no windows, no way in or out—other than the door she would be standing by—for anyone else other than Alison. Her face went stoic as she faced away from the door and robotically stated, "Clear."

"At ease," Alison remarked flatly as she breezed on in. The publicist gawked at the bodyguard, not used to seeing such solemnity.

"So you're Jake. The publicist," Beth mentioned casually as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. He jumped, startled from her features' sudden movements.

"That's me," he responded with a nod. He felt as though he were under close scrutiny—rightfully so. "And you're Beth. The bodyguard. I've heard about you."

"Alison tells me you'll do anything for her," Beth commented, taking herself off the wall and stepping closer to the man. His eyes went to the right and then the left before he concentrated on the bodyguard standing before him. He swallowed hard.

"That's right," he affirmed softly, staring her down. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I need you to do something for me," Beth told him secretively as she waited for passersby to travel out of earshot.

"I still don't see what my loyalty to Alison had got to do with anything," he pressed, still keeping his voice even and low. Beth chewed the inside of her cheek as she looked back at him with fearless intensity, even though he had a good half of a foot on her.

"A favor for me is a favor for her," Beth reasoned, never backing down. Why did this even seem like a competition anyway?

"What's the plan?"

Beth whispered a basic outline of her plan to him watching as person after person walked by them and paparazzi walked around, taking pictures of almost everything going on.

"You got yourself a deal," Jake replied solemnly as he stretched a hand for Beth to shake. The bodyguard only stared at it before looking up at him again.

"You don't even know the details. Or if it'll even work," she pointed out, but he shook his head and kept his hand outstretched.

"Doesn't matter. Like you said, a favor for you is a favor for her. If it might secure her safety, I'll do it no matter the cost," he answered vehemently as he moved his fingers with anticipation. Beth sighed and shook his hand finally, offering him a tight smile just as Alison emerged from the bathroom.

"Well it looks like you two are becoming good friends," she happily remarked as she led them inside. Jake snuck a glance at Beth, who showed no reaction even though she saw his movement out of the corner of her eyes.

"So is this mystery fan actually a fan or...?" Jake whispered to Beth. The bodyguard shrugged nonchalantly so as not to disturb Alison, never taking her eyes off her. "Is this plan of yours actually going to work?"

"I know people, Jake. And I know things that the public does not," Beth whispered back calmly, still watching the actress walk.

"That's not cryptic," he retorted flatly as they arrived at their seats.

"I know it is, but it won't be for long," Beth promised as they all sat down.

"Okay, now that's just scary," Jake half-joked. Beth felt a sharp elbow in her ribs and looked at the source, Alison, who wore a scowl on her face. Beth turned to apologize to her and then she noticed a camera that'd panned onto the three of them.

"Oops," Beth murmured and Alison rolled her eyes. "Sorry, baby."

The bodyguard's eyes scanned the crowd, but didn't see anyone out of place. She checked her phone for any missed calls—particularly from Collin Whyte—but saw none on the screen. She decided to call him herself, that is, once the ceremony broke for commercials.

"Whyte, this is Childs. Where the hell are you?" she hissed into the phone. Another actress from some show that Beth had never heard of approached Alison and congratulated her before they began chattering away.

"Yes, this is Beth," Alison nodded as she gently tapped the bodyguard to get her attention, unaware of her side conversation.

"You said it was only a tire, the program has already started. Get your asses over here," Beth snapped. Alison whacked her and the bodyguard excused herself.

"Laura..." the woman introduced herself. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, no..." Beth lied, hanging up on the man and reaching out for a handshake as she have the woman a brilliant smile. "Beth Childs."

"Where are you from?" Laura inquired curiously as her eyes swept over Beth's face.

"I'm sorry?" Beth asked for clarification.

"What show?" Alison specified for the redhead, giving the bodyguard a knowing look.

"I'm just a bodyguard," Beth smiled and nodded.

"Um, and more importantly my _fiancée_," Alison tacked the title on proudly.

"Oh! See, I knew I'd seen you somewhere..." Laura remarked with recognition. Her eyes went to Jake. "And you are...?"

"Jake Dugan," he answered amiably.

"Well, Mr. _Dugan_..." Laura trailed off with a flirtatious grin. "I think you're cute."

"Aha," he chuckled nervously. "Thank you, ma'am."

Beth saw an awkward exchange of glanced between him and Alison and wondered what was going on.

"And I hope I'm not being too forward..." Laura began.

"I'm committed," he quickly responded apologetically.

"Oh? I'm sorry," she apologized, though it was difficult to discern what she was apologizing for. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"_His_ name... is Tim," Jake smirked. Beth felt all tension between him and her wash away. So she was indeed jealous. That sucked.

"Oh," Laura nodded slowly, clearly feeling awkward.

"Everybody in their seats please," the host said, saving Laura from more awkwardness. She smiled as a farewell and made her way back to her own seat.

"She's hot, isn't she?" Alison asked as she watched Beth out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure, she's alright."

"I saw you checking her out," Alison informed her matter-of-factly as the program picked up again.

"Ms. Ali Hendrix... Is that _jealousy_ I'm picking up on?" Beth inquired with amusement as she raised an eyebrow at the actress.

"No..." Alison replied, a blatant lie meant to be seen through.

"Ali, you just _baited_ me into admitting her hotness," Beth pointed out as she put her arm behind the actress and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's just that you wore _that_ smile."

"What smile?"

"The one that makes all the gay girls weak," Alison responded honestly with a guilty grin of her own. "Gay girls as in mostly me."

Beth shook her head and laughed.

"I'm serious!" Alison protested. "The gay girls go weak, the straight guys are entranced, and it gets you whatever you want. From anyone."

"Is that bad?"

"No, just an observation... What'd you want from her?"

"I wanted her to not think I was a douchebag since the first time she laid eyes on me I was swearing my ass off at someone," Beth examined. Alison laughed and nodded culpably.

"Good point."

"And the winner is..." the announcer paused as he made an event of opening the envelope as slowly as possible.

"I missed my name being called," Alison realized.

"It's okay," Beth told her. "Because I'm so sure it'll be said again within the next few seconds."

Alison grabbed Beth's hand and interlocked their fingers as they waited for him to reveal the name on the card.

"Alison Hendrix of _Justice University_!"

The camera immediately panned to the actress herself and captured her reaction. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as they sparkled with pure ecstasy and the audience roared with applause.

"Congrats, babe!" Beth told her, her lips easily readable for anyone without sound. The actress kissed and hugged her fiancée before she hugged her publicist. She then went up to the stage to accept her reward while her two guests began to clap with everyone else.

"Oh my God... Is that... a _smile?_" Jake teased as he saw an ear-to-ear grin spread on the bodyguard's face.

"Ali's happy," Beth reasoned, ignoring him. "I'm happy. This is all she's ever wanted..."

"Guess that means it'll make it slightly easier for her to forgive you," Jake murmured as he clapped with the rest of the audience. Beth's smile faded slightly and she nodded as if she had all the guilt in the world to bare. Just then, Beth felt her cellphone begin to vibrate in her pocket.

"Childs," she huffed, knowing it would be Whyte. She couldn't hear a thing over the roar of the audience and her eyes searched for Alison until she found her on stage. The actress cried tears of joy as she stepped up to the mic and prepared herself to speak.

"Collin, I can't hear you... Hold on a sec," Beth told him impatiently as she went to step outside.

"Alright, now what is it?" Beth asked with annoyance.

"We'll be outside in about two minutes," Collin promised her.

Meanwhile inside, Jake had gone to look for Beth to tell her that she should get back inside to listen to their beloved actress' speech.

"I want to thank my parents for feeding my ever growing passion for the arts..." Alison paused as her eyes swept over the nearly full room before thanking the cast and crew of the hose as well. "And thank you to my fiancée for, well, keeping me safe... Beth would you like to join me up here?"

She searched for the woman, but couldn't find her. Heck, she couldn't even find her publicist either. How had the both of them disappeared in less than two minutes? A spotlight helped her search, only to affirm her fear—her two guests had vanished, Outside, Jake spotted Beth and grabbed her.

"Alison's doin' her thing," he informed her as he dragged her back inside. "You can't miss it. That's not right."

Beth nodded knowingly and hung up as she allowed herself to be pulled along: The spotlight, just as it began to give up its search, happened to fall right on them as soon as they walked back in.

"Fantastic," Beth muttered, restraining the urge to roll her eyes for fear that it'd only make the situation worse.

"Just act natural," Jake whispered to her through a fake smile. He could be a ventriloquist.

"A-And I want to thank my publicist... Jacob Dugan. He... He's the man coming up with her right now."

"How natural can I act when I'm clinging onto a man's arm?" she replied with equal talent righteous enough for an act with a dummy, smiling awkwardly as she did so. "Face it, neither of us are exactly the epitome of homosexuality."

"What are you saying?" he asked as they made their way to the dreaded platform.

"I'm saying that it's gonna look like an affair," Beth answered dejectedly. "And you know how the media is. It'll take it and run."

"But it'll blow over," Jake told her. "It always does."

"But still... It doesn't look good for Alison."

They cast their eyes to the actress as she struggled to recover from their unplanned and unexplained absence.

"Hi," Alison softly continued greeted them as she eyed the two of them. While Jake and Beth knew she'd never suspect an affair for obvious reasons, they knew she was clearly upset by their absence as she rightfully should've been. "They're the most amazing people in my life right now."

In that split second, through the blinding lights from the stage and cameras, Beth saw something glint from a dark corner. She panicked and went to cover Alison, but actress too had seen it herself. She made a quick decision before pushing Beth and taking the bullet herself anyway. She watched in agony from both the bullet lodged in her flesh and the from the betrayed look on the bodyguard's face as Beth fell to the ground.

The bodyguard sprung up immediately, but the source of the glint was gone and the audience, that'd immediately and collectively inhaled sharply, began to panic. Beth held onto Alison tightly because she was both furious and terrified. Furious at her for doing something so stupid. Furious at her for letting her watch her get shot. Furious that she hadn't let her do her job. But she was terrified that she was going to lose her, the only thing in her life that mattered to her.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Alison half joked in the bodyguard's trembling arms as she began to bleed.

"Are you fucking _crazy?_" Beth asked shrilly as she carefully lowered Alison to the ground. Before she had to ask, Jake ran off to call for help. "Why the _hell_ would you do that?"

"It appears that shots have _indeed_ been fired," a reporter informed a camera. Jake passed by them, astounded at how fast news traveled as he called the emergency number. "Witnesses say that an actress, Alison Hendrix, who was up for a reward tonight, was shot. It is unclear _where_ the shots came from and how many were fired. However, many find it suspicious that her publicist is _nowhere_ to be found and her bodyguard has not yet commented on the situation—both of whom were seen together and _whispering_ as if swapping secrets only minutes ago. There _is_ speculation that there _was_ a plot brewing between them. How could such a well-trained bodyguard allow this to happen? Where is the backup she'd supposedly requested? Could this be a failed assassination? Or an attempt to cover a disloyal affair? Right now the actress is waiting for medical assistance while bodyguard and fiancée, Elizabeth Childs, stands by..."

_Beth was right_, Jake realized. _The media thought they were having an affair and they were now suspected to be plotting against the poor actress. 'Stupid starlet Alison,' they must think. 'Poor girl doesn't know a thing.'_

He rolled his eyes as he explained the situation to the emergency response person on the other end of the line.

"Beth, I've treated you like shit," Alison breathed, clearly upset at herself as her mind flooded itself with all the times she felt she'd mistreated the bodyguard.

"So have I," Beth rolled her eyes and murmured.

"But I deserved it," Alison chuckled softly as she looked at her girlfriend. "Didn't I?"

"Hardly," Beth forced a smirk as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "God, I love you..."

"Don't lie to me," Alison joked lightly. She paused and her face grew grave. "Have you ever been shot? I mean before that recent incident."

"Yes," Beth sighed as she concentrated on the actress' blank face.

"Isn't it supposed to hurt?" Alison wondered aloud, her voice barely audible. Beth's heart rate picked up speed as her mind pushed away her knowledge of numbness in times of shock. She looked away from the actress for only a moment, searching for Jake or any potential help cutting through the crowd, but she didn't see any.

"Yeah," Beth admitted hesitantly as she stroked Alison's brunette locks of hair.

"So why don't I feel anything?"

"Because your mind—your beautiful, _beautiful_ mind—has decided to spare you from all that pain," Beth gently told her.

"Is that bad?"

"No," Beth lied.

"Me not feeling anything isn't bad," Alison stated with sheer disbelief.

"Y-You will," Beth promised her. Her tone sounded more sure than she felt. "You will feel something later."

"Joy," Alison replied airily as her eyes began to close. Beth panicked. She didn't know what else to do.

"Ali, stay with me..." she pleaded just as an ambulance arrived. "Stay with me."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to move," a person who'd just come from the ambulance said as she sprinted over to them. Beth reluctantly stepped back and let the medical personnel take over and Jake put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly in an attempt to relax her. The two of them watched them cart her off on a gurney, giving her an oxygen mask as they went.

"Well, this certainly throws everything off..." he commented gravely as he set his hands on his hips. He thought hard.

"It does..." Beth agreed heavily. "But right now, everything set in motion stays where it is. Alison's status may have been compromised, but our little deal is not. Stick to the plan unless I say otherwise. Am I clear?"

"_Crystal_," Jake nodded as he headed off in the opposite direction. Beth watched him leave out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the doors that were just closing. She collapsed into an empty seat and began praying again to anything and everything that would permit the actress to live.

In the ambulance, the crew rushed around and tried to control Alison's bleeding and stabilize her, but all their efforts seemed to be in vain.

One person, who sat near the actress' head shook her head and sighed as she wiped the sweat off her own forehead. She cleared her throat, though she knew it would do nothing for her hoarse, strained voice as she spoke the words no one wanted to hear:

"The patient is unresponsive."


	26. Ch 26: You Lose

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, Hollywood had suffered a great loss in the death of Alison Hendrix," the show host stated seriously as he looked straight into a camera. "And tonight, we have a special guest. The person who was with Alison in her last moments. Please welcome her girlfriend and bodyguard, Elizabeth Childs!"

He clapped with the rest of the audience as the woman came out onto the platform and sat down in one of the chairs across from his own.

"Elizabeth—"

"Please," Beth put in. "Beth."

"Alright," he smiled amiably. "Beth. You look fantastic."

"Thank you," she grinned angelically. "I like your tie."

In truth, she hated it. But she figured that was what Alison would've done if she were there. She always did have the knack for Hollywood's politics.

"Why, thank you."

The man waited for the audience to settle down before launching straight into the interview.

"So, Ms. Beth. What've you been up to? What do you plan on doing now that Alison is gone?"

"Well, right now, I'm arranging a proper send-off for her," Beth answered frankly. "And then I plan on being full-on recluse."

The audience collectively chuckled, some nervously and others because they thought she was joking. They stopped abruptly when they figured out that she wasn't.

"Wow! A recluse! Really?" the man asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Yeah..." Beth sighed. "I don't plan on doing anymore interviews or guarding anyone else."

"That's quite the decision," the man remarked neutrally as his eyes did a once over of her. Beth shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. But I've made it and I plan to stick to it."

"Well, it's wonderful to have you on the show—" the man paused and grimaced before putting a hand to his forehead in order to further convey his grief. Beth restrained herself from rolling her eyes at his melodrama as he removed his hand. "Well, I shouldn't say it's _wonderful_."

A dramatic pause.

"Given the circumstances, I should think it feels _horrible_," he told her sympathetically. "So let's say we get right down to it and rip the bandaid clean off. Whataya say?"

Beth nodded silently as she waited for the tears to begin prickling at her eyes the way they always did before she spoke of the actress' untimely death.

"Now, you first got to know Ms. Hendrix because you were her bodyguard. Is that right?"

"Yessir," the bodyguard nodded slowly again. "I was always up close and personal with her."

Beth forced a bitter smile.

"Sometimes a little _too_ close," she paused and took a shaky deep breath. "I drove her crazy at times."

"But that's what love is," the man stated as he turned to face the audience. "Am I right?"

The audience clapped in agreement before settling down to allow more conversation.

"And when exactly did you know that it was love?"

The brunette chuckled softly at the memory before daring her raise her eyes to meet his.

"I always did like to mess with her. Even from the beginning," Beth admitted with a sad smile. "When it was first revealed to her in the script that her character, Alina Coles, was gay... Well, she _flipped_. She wasn't a homophobe—obviously."

The bodyguard paused and gestured to herself as living proof.

"She was just nervous. She'd never kissed a woman before—"

"Were you her first?" the man interrupted. "Or was it Ashley Blitz?"

"It was indeed me," Beth stated with pride. "I was her first."

"And her last," the man daringly added with a gloomy tone. Beth nodded and stared at her own lap.

"And her last," she echoed on a hoarse, hollow tone. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, I told her not to worry and that there really wasn't much of a difference—in regards to kissing a girl. Lips are lips... That whole thing. And then—and to this day I still don't even know what came over me—I kissed her. And while it made things slightly awkward for a bit, I never regretted it."

"And that was how you two came together," the man remarked. Beth nodded again. "An adorable story, eh folks?"

Beth saw a multitude of heads nodding in agreement.

"Now, let's talk about her death. _Horrible_, I know. But you must know that the topic is inescapable."

"Sure," Beth agreed without any blame in her tone.

"She'd had a stalker and from what reports say, the person was crazy."

"Well... Just obsessive, I'd say. It's to be expected with a face value as high as hers," Beth grinned gingerly as if her face might shatter.

"Was Alison ever scared?"

"Actually, I think I was more scared than she was."

"Rightfully so."

"I never wanted her to do anything. And if she did anything, I wanted to be present. Never go outside alone, never be out of my sight inside. It sounds like house arrest, I know, but I wanted to keep her safe. If she was scared, she barely ever showed it. She was fearless," Beth concluded honestly.

"Fearless..." the man echoed pensively. "A free spirit."

"Yes."

"How hard did it hit you? The news of her passing," the man clarified.

"_Hard_..." Beth stated vehemently as she began to blink back tears. "God, did it hit me hard. I didn't want to believe it. We were gonna get married, you know. One moment she's accepting an award and all her dreams are coming true and the next... She's on the ground in a pool of her own blood. That was the last time I saw her, the last _memory_ I have of her. And it just—it just keeps flashing in my mind like a billboard sign."

"What were her last words?"

"To me? 'Joy.' And that was a sarcastic comment after a conversation of how painful being shot is," Beth smiled nostalgically.

"So she died making you smile."

"Yes, indeed she did. Just like her."

"Now, let's talk about something else that's emerging. A rumor, if you will."

Beth felt herself tense up in anticipation of his words. She knew what was coming.

"There is no doubt that Alison Hendrix was killed. Murdered. In cold blood," the man stated as he clasped his hands together and put them in his lap. "Some even call it an assassination."

"That's right."

"But there is uncertainty of the plans behind the kill," he remarked. "Some say it was the fan. Others say that the fan didn't even exist... And that it was an elaborate plan from her publicist."

"And why would her publicist do that to her?" Beth challenged as she raised an eyebrow at the man.

"So he could have you," he promptly retorted. "Care to comment?"

"Jacob Dugan and I are not together," Beth immediately stated adamantly.

"But that's what they always say..." the man lightly argued.

"The chances of us being together are pretty slim—for personal reasons," Beth insisted as she crossed her arms. "He's in a committed relationship and I was in one. And we were both perfectly happy with our own significant others."

"Well, we're running out of time, but one more quick question for you, Beth, before we go: what do you have to say to this stalker?"

"You're not gonna get away with this," Beth stated venomously. "And you can rot in hell."

Surprisingly, the audience cheered at her response as the man tried to recover from his own shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he held out his arm to gesture to the bodyguard. "Elizabeth Childs! Girlfriend and bodyguard of the late Alison Hendrix."

He turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you for spending the time here with us tonight and answering our questions."

"Thanks for having me," she replied with a false sweetness that even made her cringe inwardly.

"Goodnight, everybody!" he shouted and waited for the cameramen to tell him he was off-screen.

**. . .**

"Are you ready, Ms. Childs?" Collin Whyte asked as he held out his hand for her. The ex-bodyguard nodded and reluctantly accepted his hand to be pulled into the helicopter. He closed the door and turned to face her. "The island on which you requested to be located is a few hours from here. Are you sure you want to live that far away from the rest of civilization?"

"Judge me if you must," Beth responded. "But I can't be in a country—or rather, in a world—that will be flashing my dead lover's face everywhere for months on end. I won't be able to stand it. I must go somewhere where I can escape from all that."

"Understood," he nodded as he assumed the position of the pilot. "Sit back, relax, and try not to let the turbulence bother you."

"**THE STORY BEHIND YOUNG STAR'S TRAGIC DEATH**..." one headline read. Beth remembered them all, glaring reminders of her fiancée's passing.

"**FAN GOES ROGUE; KILLS ACTRESS ALISON HENDRIX**..." read another.

"**YOUNG STAR DIES, SHE WILL BE DEEPLY MISSED SAY CO-STARS**..."

"**HOLLYWOOD'S NEWEST ADDITION TO THE 27 CLUB**..."

That one had hit Beth the hardest. Alison, like the others of the club, was too young to die.

"**ALINA COLES TAKES HER LAST BULLET ON THE NIGHT OF THE EMMYS**..."

"**STARS TAKE HOME HEAVY HEARTS RATHER THAN EMMYS**..."

"**WAS ALISON HENDRIX MURDERED? Many wonder just who was behind the kill... An disloyal girlfriend? A jealous guy friend? (See details inside.)**"

Beth had seen them all. Even an hour after the shooting when Alison's fate had not yet been determined, people already had articles out and reports on the actress' last known condition.

And as soon as her publicist had announced her untimely death, the media went crazy. She'd even done an interview herself, a single exclusive interview, in hopes of clearing some things up. But it only seemed to make the controversy of the relationship between the actress and how the publicist came into play worse. The world of Hollywood went sentimental as memorials were everywhere and condolences came from everyone. But no one felt as sorry as Elizabeth Childs, for she never caught Alison's killer. The person had gotten away from her seemingly scot-free. Lucky bastard.

"Mind if we make a stop first?" Collin asked. Beth shrugged indifferently. The gesture was supposed to come off more as a no, but unbeknownst to Beth, Collin took that as a go ahead. Beth shook her head as she looked out the window before closing her eyes and drowning everything out.

**. . .**

"We're here," Collin announced upon landing. Beth rolled her eyes and got out, once it was safe. "You'll thank me for this later."

"No, I won't—" Beth began as they headed inside the old building.

"We caught Alison's stalker," Collin stated calmly and slowly, as if Beth might shatter. The bodyguard froze and stared at him with disbelief. "He's just beyond this wall."

"W-What?" Beth stuttered breathlessly.

"Right through this door," Collin insisted as he pointed to the navy blue metal door. "I'm not supposed to let you do this, but I'm letting you meet him. Face to face. I'll give you ten minutes max."

Suddenly, something clicked within Beth and she noticed another discrepancy in her own profiling.

"He?" Beth wondered aloud. Collin merely nodded and gestured toward the door.

"It's now or never," he told her. "You can go in there and meet him, or you can skip this and I'll take you straight to your new, isolated location. Your choice."

Beth glanced at him one more time before tearing through the door to come face to face with, as Collin had said, a man.

The man was pudgy and handcuffed to the table. It seemed he, Collin, and Beth herself were the only three people in the building. A single file was placed in front of the man, but he couldn't pick it up. It was clearly meant for the bodyguard's eyes. It was strange. This man seemed like an ordinary suburban father. How could he have been capable of all this?

"It says here that you've been under the belief that you're Alison Hendrix's husband..." Beth stated as she flipped through the file. "And yet, you don't have a clear identity."

The man spit on her angrily. Beth flicked the saliva off her sleeve without any reaction showing whatsoever and she gently set the file back down on the table. She then pulled out the chair across from him and sat down calmly with her hands clasped together, resting on the table.

"What should I call you, stranger?" she wondered aloud softly. She put on a thinking face. "Mind if I call you whatever comes to mind first?"

He didn't respond.

"Tell me... _Asshole_," Beth began with a rude name. "If you loved Alison so much, why did you kill her?"

"She was mine," he growled. "And you took her."

"I _took_ her?" Beth asked incredulously. "She _chose_ me."

"You're a liar!" he roared, fighting to stand up. His attempt failed as he was pulled down immediately by the short lead his handcuffs gave him.

"Let's be honest here," Beth yawned with a blasé expression. "You're the liar here. You've been lying to yourself this way for how long again? Nine years? Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"I made her," the man hissed, glaring at Beth with such animosity, she felt unsettled. "Not her manager. Me."

"Hm."

"It's true," he muttered, balling his hands into fists. "I cast her in her first play. But you don't know what that is because she never told you. But _I_ do. _I_ know. Because I'm _special_."

"Yeah, you're special alright..." Beth scoffed facetiously.

"I made her who she is and did she ever give me any credit? No," he snapped, his face contorting with fierce animality. "Never. I own _everything_ that she is. _Everything_."

He leaned in and his eyes narrowed threateningly as he stared the bodyguard down.

"I. Own. _Her_," he growled through clenched teeth. Beth could feel his hot breath on her hands and she lost it. She'd had enough of this guy and it'd barely been five minutes. She kicked his chair from underneath the table with enough force to knock it over, only the handcuffs pulled the heavy table down on him. Beth could tell he'd had the wind knocked out of him—which was good. Maybe he wouldn't spew as much hot air. She put a foot on the underside of the table, which was now exposed as the table was upside down, and she spit on him before walking over the table to his head and furiously staring him in the eyes.

"You what?" she asked with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"I own her," he chuckled gleefully, finally getting a reaction from the bodyguard. "She's mine."

Beth struck him with great force, leaving him stunned and she smirked demonically at him as she looked down at his bloody mouth.

"She loves me, you know," he remarked evenly. "But not as much as _I_ love _her_."

Beth grabbed his hair and slammed his head back onto the concrete floor.

"You _shot_ her," Beth reminded him in a low voice as she gripped his jaw and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Look at me. Do you remember that? You pulled out your gun, looked at her through its sights... And then you pulled the trigger and _shot_ her. How fucking _dare_ you say that you love her?"

"You certainly don't," he retorted snidely, blinking rapidly in response to the pain in his head. "You let her die."

"Shut up!" she snapped, dropping down and getting right in his face. "You shut up right now!"

"And to think!" he shouted dramatically, gaining joy from her pain. "You watched them load her into that ambulance and let her die without you present. That's a bitch for ya. So how can you, Ms. Elizabeth Childs, protector of Alison Hendrix, dare say that you also love her? Were you not to be married? What ever happened to those cheesy vows' values? In sickness and in health—'til _death_ do you part."

He grinned twistedly at the bodyguard's anguish.

"You better re-evaluate your definition of love," he commented.

Beth didn't have a reply. What could she possibly say to that? He was right. She'd let the actress go and she stayed behind. Why had she even done that?

"You're a coward," she growled, gripping his throat. "A _wimp_."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"You waited until I had my back turned before you pulled that trigger."

"On the contrary, Ms. Childs—"

"Don't _call_ me that!" she screamed, pounding his head onto the concrete floor once again. "Now _you_ listen to _me_. When Alison and I were in the parking lot. You waited until I had my back turned. You could've shot at any time. But you waited. You waited until it was safe. That doesn't say _intelligent_, you son of a bitch. It says _coward_."

"I looked right at you when I pulled that trigger the second time," he replied. "The look on your face was _priceless!_ Priceless..."

"But you were hiding," Beth argued with a harsh tone. "Another cowardly move. And this front you're putting up... I'm not falling for it. You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"You wish," he scoffed, causing the bodyguard to squeeze his throat tighter. He coughed and sputtered, yet he never complained.

"You shot someone that I loved," Beth told him hoarsely. "A woman I'd waited to meet my whole life."

"Big deal."

"It is," Beth snapped, her eyes glazing over with raw numbness. She nodded slowly. "It's a _huge_ deal. Because of you, Alison Hendrix is dead. Gone. Kaput."

She stared at him, her eyes still emotionless. He looked at her and saw himself. He looked at her and saw exactly how he felt all the time. This was the first time he felt truly afraid of her.

"_God_," she sighed sharply. "She was only twenty-seven. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I already told you," he promptly responded, showing no fear. "I _own_ her. And she didn't want that. But I had to have her. I just had to."

"So you killed her?" Beth asked in a monotone. "To claim your prize?"

"I'm famous now," he smiled devilishly. "Just like her. That's all I ever wanted. I own her. I _win_."

"You bastard," Beth breathed, glancing at him with those hollow eyes. She stood up and dusted her hands off before she looked up at the old ceiling. In a defeated voice, her request echoed off the walls. "Forgive me."

She looked back down at him, the fire in her eyes suddenly rekindling.

"You wanted to be like her?" she asked him indignantly. Her eyes were like daggers, and yet he still smiled. She put her foot on his throat and added some pressure. "You can be like her."

The bodyguard pressed her lips together as she almost put her complete body weight on that foot and felt the man try to squirm out from under it. But between the handcuffs and the weight of the table, his struggle was futile.

"_This_ is what dying feels like," Beth told him jadedly. "_This_ is what Alison felt when she died."

She heard him choking and gurgling, trying to plea with her, but she ignored it.

"She saw her vision begin to blur," Beth went on with an even tone. "And felt her head begin to spin as her body ran out of oxygen. She felt, essentially, the life draining out of her. Tell me, do you still want to be like her?"

The man still wriggled, but to no avail.

"No? Well it's too late," Beth told him coolly. "Just like it was for her. While I could remove my foot from your throat, she couldn't put back all the blood she'd lost. She couldn't fix what was wrong like I could right now. That wasn't fair."

The man stopped struggling, but Beth saw that he was still alive, his pleading eyes gave her all the proof.

"And in response to your misogynistic claim of winning and owning her..." Beth paused as she watched the life begin to evaporate from his cruel blue eyes. "You _lose_."

Seconds after her last statement, his eyes closed. She lifted her foot off him and replaced the table and the body before calmly exiting the room, closing the door gently behind herself.

"Collin," she called and he looked up from his phone. "I'm ready to go."

"One sec," he nodded with a knowing expression as he picked up a jug before opening the door. Beth watching him pour some liquid all around the room before lighting a match and chucking it in after the liquid, closing the door and leaving for the helicopter with her. He smelled of gasoline. "Let's go."

**. . .**

The bodyguard stared at an article online. It was her only option now that she'd settled into her secluded house—she'd quit her job in the security division to become a hermit, a nobody. Just as she said she would. She didn't want to live in the spotlight nor did she want to deal with anybody's shit or being blamed for the starlet's death. She just couldn't handle all the questions everyone would bombard her with. And she couldn't handle all the lies she'd have to produce. She had indeed killed Alison Hendrix—a seemingly stupid decision just to keep the actress safe—and she couldn't quite decide whether or not she regretted the choice. So she decided to fall off the radar.

Hey, she figured that if actress was going to die, she surely wasn't going to die by some psycho's hands. Beth thought she'd executed her own plan in a humane way.

The ex-bodyguard sighed as she set her phone down on the table and looked at Alison's face printed in a black and white photo. She pulled out a chair and sat down, slumping over the table.

"They really do miss you," Beth murmured aloud, running her fingers over the grey face. "But I don't because I know you're always here with me."

Beth turned around and smiled at her girlfriend, who was once a Hollywood A-Lister before the bodyguard had Alison's publicist lie to the media and ended up faking her death to appease the stalker.

"That's right," Alison replied, going over and wrapping her arms around Beth before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You really scared me, you know..." Beth sighed as she watched the actress' face. "I had this whole plan set forth in motion, but you getting shot wasn't part of it. I really thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry," Alison apologized.

"You know, life ain't a movie... You didn't have to jump in front of the bullet to protect me. I was fine," Beth reminded her for an umpteenth time.

"I know. But you said you'd always protect me as my bodyguard," Alison began. "But as your girlfriend—and now your _wife_, might I add—I felt the need to guard you with my heart."

"I love you, you know that?" Beth responded, rising to her feet as she gazed lovingly at her wife before her eyes landed on Alison's lips.

"How could ever forget?" Alison smiled. "You remind me everyday."

"And I will continue to remind you everyday. For as long as I live," Beth promised. Alison pulled Beth in for another tender kiss, one that would be repeated over and over again over the course of their lives together.

The actress, who seemed on top of the world, was finally living up to the happiness that the media had once claimed she had. And it certainly hadn't come through the fame or the fortune or even the glamor.

No—it came from the pure love and sheer joy and peace that her ex-bodyguard had brought to her. And nothing, not even an ornery manager or a psychotic stalker, could take that away.


End file.
